La MaNsIóN EmBrUjAdA
by DulceHaruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno, es la elegida para liberar el alma atrapada de un fantasma llamado Sasuke Uchiha en la mansión ahora de ambos. Sus destinos siempre estuvieron sellados, al igual que sus corazones. Ultimos capitulos! capitulo especial hoy! Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

LA MANSION EMBRUJADA

Esta fue la ganadora, un aplauso por favor. (Inner: como pides aplausos después de que te retaron….tonta).

Bueno muchas gracias por las votaciones, pero la tuve que detener antes, ya que una lectora, me dijo que eso no se podía hacer, así que para evitar problemas mejor tomé en cuenta los votos que tenia hasta ese momento.

Y la ganadora fue la Mansión Embrujada.

1) el aviador (3)

2) la mansión embrujada. (16)

Espero que los que eligieron el otro fic lean este también.

Una cosa más, quiero aclarar que esta no es la adaptación de ninguna película, y que solo me base en algunas historias, pero por otro lado, quiero recalcar, que el nombre del fic, es completa coincidencia, y no tiene nada que ver con la película del mismo nombre. (No quiero que piensen que es la adaptación de la película).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Introducción-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura Haruno, joven de veintiún años, ojos con un brillo angelical, que según sus más cercanos otorgaban mucha paz, y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hombre, trabaja como periodista de un prestigioso noticiero en Estados unidos. Unos meses después recibe una propuesta en un noticiero en Japón imposible de resistir, y con un muy buen sueldo, decide aceptar con los ojos cerrados. Busca lo antes posible una casa económica, y cerca de su trabajo. Se fija en una mansión extraordinaria a muy bajo precio, y con mucha suerte (eso creía ella), la casa se encontraba disponible, sin pensarlo dos veces, la compro, y al cavo de una semana tenia todo empacado para ir a su nuevo destino.

Lo que ella no sabia es que en aquella casa muchos misterios se formaron, y sucedan hechos insólitos que asustaban a los pobladores que intentaban vivir allí, por lo que ninguno duraba más de 10 días. Decían escuchar ruidos, ver sombras, e incluso podían observar en la oscuridad unos terroríficos ojos rojos, que hipnotizaban a quien se fijase en ellos.


	2. sueño, cancion, terror

LA MANSION EMBRUJADA

CAPITULO I.

Bueno muchas gracias por las votaciones, pero la tuve que detener antes, ya que una lectora, me dijo que eso no se podía hacer, así que para evitar problemas mejor tomé en cuenta los votos que tenia hasta ese momento.

Y la ganadora fue la Mansión Embrujada.

1) el aviador (3)

2) la mansión embrujada. (16)

Espero que los que eligieron el otro fic lean este también.

Una cosa más, quiero aclarar que esta no es la adaptación de ninguna película, y que solo me base en algunas historias, pero por otro lado, quiero recalcar, que el nombre del fic, es completa coincidencia, y no tiene nada que ver con la película del mismo nombre. (No quiero que piensen que es la adaptación de la película).

Bueno los dejo ahora con el fic, y espero seguir recibiendo de sus comentarios.

No pude resistir publicarla en tanto tiempo, así que me tome la libertad de saltarme la fecha, y subirla ahora.(ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN).

- A esta historia le agregue una canción, pero es la única que espero poner, porque no me gustan mucho los fics con canciones, es que prometí ponerla.(no es un songfic [creo que asi se llaman).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mansión embrujada.

En el siglo XXI, una hermosa joven Estadounidense llamada Sakura Haruno, decide vivir en Japón, le ofrecen una enorme casa por Internet de muy bajo precio y decide comprarla, pero ella desconoce el hecho de que en ese lugar ocurren hechos fuera de lo usual. SasuSaku 100...

CAPITULO I.

"sueño, canción y terror"

Sakura Haruno, joven de veintiún años, ojos con un brillo angelical, que según sus más cercanos otorgaban mucha paz, y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hombre, trabaja como periodista de un prestigioso noticiero en Estados unidos. Unos meses después recibe una propuesta en un noticiero en Japón imposible de resistir, y con un muy buen sueldo, decide aceptar con los ojos cerrados. Busca lo antes posible una casa económica, y cerca de su trabajo. Se fija en una mansión extraordinaria a muy bajo precio, y con mucha suerte (eso creía ella), la casa se encontraba disponible, sin pensarlo dos veces, la compro, y al cavo de una semana tenia todo empacado para ir a su nuevo destino.

Lo que ella no sabia es que en aquella casa muchos misterios se formaron, y sucedan hechos insólitos que asustaban a los pobladores que intentaban vivir allí, por lo que ninguno duraba más de 10 días. Decían escuchar ruidos, ver sombras, e incluso podían observar en la oscuridad unos terroríficos ojos rojos, que hipnotizaban a quien se fijase en ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- mucha suerte en tu viaje Sakura.

- muchas gracias George, espero verte en pantalla.

- si y yo también a ti.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia, y se fue junto con su maleta rosada y su guitarra, rumbo al avión que la llevaría a una historia escalofriante para algunos, pero para otros una bella historia de amor.

- buenas tardes señorita haruno, creo que volaremos sobre un hermoso atardecer.

- buenas tardes Rosa, no te confíes, son todos lindos antes de una tormenta.

- no creo que haya tormenta, está el día muy calmado.

- no te preocupes rosa, son solo ocurrencias mías.

- hasta luego, si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

- esta bien, muchas gracias.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a estos largos viajes en avión, y conocía a muchas de las azafatas, la mayoría de las veces simplemente se dormía apaciblemente apenas este despegaba, pero en esta ocasión, fue distinto, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentarse en el sofá del avión, y comenzó a soñar cosas muy extrañas.

Sueño de Sakura.

Sakura se encontraba en un extraño lugar que nunca antes había visto, era al parecer un intento de jardín afuera de una gran casa, todo estaba seco y abandonado, era realmente un lugar muy tétrico.

Caminó por un largo sendero que la llevó hasta una gran puerta, escondida entre la hiedra, y ramas de árboles abandonados por la vida, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, y era imposible de abrir.

- ayúdalo… -- una extraña voz la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer era de una niña pequeña.

- ¿a quien¿Quién eres tú?

- ayúdalo por favor….

- ¿Dónde estas?

- ayúdalo…

- ¿a quien quieres que ayude? –decía Sakura desesperada, por no saber de quien era la voz.-

- a mi hermano.

- ¿tu hermano, y ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- en la casa…

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- no fue su culpa...

- que no fue su culpa…

- no fue su culpa...

La voz se detuvo, y Sakura ya no escucho a la niña. Observo el lugar, y le llamo la atención, que en la ventana mas alta de la casa dos ojos rojos la miraban detenidamente. Eso ha sakura la hizo temblar, e instantáneamente cerro los ojos. Volvió a mirar y esos ojos ya no estaban, pero en su espalda sentía la sensación de otra presencia.

Justo cuando se armaba de valor para ver quien se encontraba atrás de ella, una luz cegó a Sakura y….

- Señorita Haruno, Señorita Haruno…

- ¡¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

- señorita Haruno no grite soy yo rosa, la azafata.

- disculpe, es que tuve un extraño sueño –mirando hacia todos lados, deslumbrada por la luz de los relámpagos, y desconcertada por el movimiento tambaleante del avión- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

- parece que es hechicera o tiene un sexto sentido, porque estamos en medio de una gran tormenta que nos impide avanzar por lo fuerte de las turbulencias, ya casi no nos podemos mantener en pie, así que este muy atenta y póngase el cinturón de seguridad, cualquier cosa yo estaré con el resto de azafatas.

- esta bien, muchas gracias rosa.

Sakura nunca había vivido una tormenta en un avión, así que estaba un poco asustada, pero mas intrigada estaba por el extraño sueño que había tenido hace pocos momentos. Al observar el rostro de su compañera de asiento, la cual tiritaba, y lloraba en silencio, pensó en intentar calmarla, pero como. Era una joven de al parecer de su misma edad, con el cabello negro, y unos ojos de color perla muy hermosos.

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- no, este… es…mi primer vuelo, y jamás….pensé que seria así.

- creo que es un mal comienzo en los aviones, pero no te preocupe, yo espero que pase pronto.

- créame que yo también.

- en primer lugar hay que tratar de calmarse, y tutéame, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

--dejando de llorar y un poco mas calmada- el mío es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto.

- el gusto es mío¿te encuentras mejor?

- si un poco.

- mi madre cuando pequeña me cantaba una canción para que me calmara cuando tenia sueños horribles. ¿Quieres que la cante?

- ¿no te da vergüenza cantar y que todos te escuchen?

- no, siempre me ha gustado cantar, y tocar la guitarra, y creo que esta canción es bastante conocida.

Tomo su guitarra, y se acomodo para comenzara tocarla.

(En que estrella estarás (Nena Daconte))

_He creado un ángel verde y gris,  
que se pasea de noche,  
no lo puedo ver.  
Está donde la luz que dicen que hay,  
donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,  
donde se escapan los niños si no quieres más; donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad. _

Todos los pasajeros del avión comenzaron a escuchar esa hermosa voz angelical, e instantáneamente se empezaron a relajar.

_He creado un ángel verde y gris,  
a veces le hablo bajito, por si está.  
Le busco por la calle al caminar.  
_

Hinata que también conocía la canción, sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a cantar a la par con Sakura, y ambas hacían un hermoso dúo.

_  
A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás,  
a veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón.  
A veces tengo que huir, porque no puedo más.  
_  
_En qué estrella estará,  
para cuidar de él.  
Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.  
En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,  
por qué me roba la vida y la razón.  
Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,  
por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe. _

Ya toda las personas estaban interiorizadas en la canción, y ya no se preocupaban por lo bruscos movimientos que sufría el avión, ni por los relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar.

_Donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,  
donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad. _

En qué estrella estará,  
para cuidar de él.  
Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.  
En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,  
por qué me roba la vida y la razón.  
Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,  
por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe. 

Ya todos los ocupantes del avión estaban relajados perdidos en la canción (creo que estoy exagerando).

En qué estrella estará,  
para cuidar de él.  
Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.  
En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,  
por qué me roba la vida y la razón.  
Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,  
por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe.  
  
_Quiero irme con él_

Al final todos aplaudían, y la tormenta se había calmado, incluso algunos efusivos rayos de sol cubrían el avión.

Repentinamente se escucho decir.

- a todos los pasajeros se les comunica, que en pocos momentos se podrá aterrizar en la ciudad de Tokio, esperemos que su viaje haya sido placentero, y lleno de emoción.

Les deseamos un muy buen destino, a y una cosa mas un gran aplauso para las señoritas cantantes.

Todo el mundo aplaudía, y estaban felices de por fin haber llegado a sus destinos sanos y salvos, sin novedad, bueno si una novedad, la hermosa voz de las cantantes de aquella hermosa canción.

Sakura bajo del avión, junto con su compañera de asiento.

- muchas gracias Sakura-chan, realmente lograste calmarme, y no solo a mi sino que a todos los que estábamos en ese avión.

- no creo que sea para tanto, pero tu me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que tenias esa hermosa voz.

- Gracias, pero no supera a la tuya.

- sabes hacemos un buen dúo, deberíamos volver a vernos. ¿Tú vives por aquí?

- si, este año me vine a vivir aquí, con mi primo¿y tu?

- a mi me propusieron trabajo aquí, y compre una casa, que por suerte estaba a muy bajo precio. Bueno, entonces nos mantenemos en contacto, ya que ambas somos nuevas, podríamos conocer la ciudad juntas.

- esta bien, entonces nos vemos, porque ya vinieron por mi.

- adiós.

- adiós.

Sakura vio como hinata subía a un auto, y se perdía en las calles.

- bueno y ahora hacia la casa nueva…haber donde deje la dirección… aquí esta.

- señorita le pido un taxi –decía un guardia del aeropuerto—

- por favor, gracias.

- aquí viene su taxi.

- gracias, hasta pronto.

- hasta pronto.

Sakura subió al taxi con su guitarra, y el chofer guardó las maletas en la cajuela, salio del aeropuerto y le pregunto hacia donde se dirigía. Sakura sacó un papel de su agenda, y se lo dio.

Inmediatamente el chofer del Taxi, se puso muy pálido, y su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de seriedad total.

- ¿está segura que esta es la dirección?

- si completamente, esa es mi nueva casa, y la persona que me la vendió me dio esa dirección, yo no se donde queda, porque vengo recién llegando de Estados unidos¿Por qué, hay algo malo con esa dirección? (habla muy rápido).

- lo que ocurre, es que en esa casa, hace mucho que no habita nadie, y la gente rumorea muchas historias fantásticas de esa mansión. A las personas les comenzó a dar miedo el lugar, y ya nadie se acerca.

- ¿Qué cosas se rumorean? –Dijo Sakura con un poco (bastante) curiosidad—

- bueno son historias de los arrendatarios de ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo cual? –no se nota que es periodista).

- bueno yo como taxista he escuchado varias, lo que mas se dice es que los arrendatarios no duran mas de diez días en la mansión, ya que en su estadía, suceden cosas fuera de lo normal.

- …- Sakura trago saliva- ¿Cómo que cosas extrañas?

- bueno una familia me dijo que escuchaban muchos ruidos en la noche, escuchaban pasos, o veían sombras que deambulaban por la casa.

- ¿se…será cierto?—dijo Sakura muy pálida—

- no se, pero yo prefiero no entrar a esa casa, y eso no es todo.

- ¡que¿Hay algo más?

- si, dicen que aquella sombra que se desliza por la casa en las noches, tiene unos enormes ojos rojos, que te hacen perder la razón.

- ¿y que ocurre con esas personas que ven esos ojos rojos?

- nunca mas se sabe de ellos.

- sabe ¿abra algún hotel por aquí?

- no lo siento señorita, además ya llegamos.

Sakura miro por el ventanal del auto y vio una enorme casa, de cuatro pisos, estaba con algunos vidrios quebrados, un poco deteriorada, con un gran ante jardín muerto, lleno de escombros.

- señorita aquí tiene sus maletas.

- ss...si gracias, tome y guarde el cambio.

- gracias, le doy un concejo, no crea en todo lo que le dicen, y cuídese.

- esta bien, muchas gracias

Sakura se quedo mucho tiempo observando la casa, su cuerpo no se movía. No podía dejar de admitir que era extraño, que una casa tan grande estuviera a tan bajo precio, además tenia mucho terror de averiguar si lo que le dijo el taxista era verdad, pero como periodista tenia mucha curiosidad de saber su en ese lugar realmente ocurrían hechos fuera de lo común.

Se armo de mucho valor, y saco las llaves de su bolsillo, puso la llave mas grande en el gran portón de entrada (imagínense esos de dos puertas y de reja), y giro con precisión, luego sacó la llave, y con mucha fuerza empujo el portón, el cual emitió un sonido ensordecedor, que la obligo a cubrirse los oídos y a soltar sus maletas esparramándolas por el lugar.

- voy a tener que pedir a alguien que venga a engrasar este portón, porque ese ruido no lo podré soportar por mucho tiempo.

Sakura nuevamente tomo sus maletas y su guitarra, y comenzó a caminar, pero repentinamente sintió una escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y le erizó los cabellos, no supo bien porque le ocurrió eso, pero sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando detenidamente desde algún lugar de la mansión, al igual que en su sueño.

Desde una habitación de la casa unos profundos ojos rojos miraban detenidamente a su nueva victima, pero esta vez era distinto, quizás esa victima podría interesarle un poco.

- creo que esta vez me voy a divertir bastante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..CONTINUARA.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

(Si no entendieron lo del sueño, no se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo lo explicare mejor y entenderán que tiene que ver "el sueño – la mansión- y Sasuke").

Bueno hasta la próxima, y sigan leyendo:

Secretos Ocultos

La Mansión Embrujada

Xaus y besos.


	3. MI pequeño NUEVO amigo

HOLA…

Este capitulo lo traigo como regalo especial de cumpleaños para mi misma.

Ojala sea de su agrado.

Un pequeño mensaje.

Aunque no lo crean, las novelas de miedo, son demasiado difíciles de escribir. Principalmente por el hecho de que para poder mostrar a través de las palabras, las emociones de ofuscación, conflicto, inseguridad y terror, son extremadamente complicadas. La mayoría de los escritores reconocidos, como Edgard Allan Poe, caracterizan sus obras con hechos de sangre, tripas, hombres acribillando a mujeres o animales, cadáveres o simplemente con hechos paranormales.

Bueno yo voy a hacer el intento de hacerlo con hechos paranormales, quizás no sea una historia de terror, pero voy a intentar darle un poco de suspenso.

Besos, y sigan leyendo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura nuevamente tomó sus maletas y su guitarra, y comenzó a caminar, pero repentinamente sintió una escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y le erizó los cabellos, no supo bien porque le ocurrió eso, pero sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando detenidamente desde algún lugar de la mansión, al igual que en su sueño.

Desde una habitación de la casa unos profundos ojos rojos miraban detenidamente a su nueva victima, pero esta vez era distinto, quizás esa victima podría interesarle un poco.

- Creo que esta vez me voy a divertir bastante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO II

Mi pequeño nuevo amigo.

Sakura sentía que cada paso que daba la alejaba de la casa, por más que intentaba llegar a la puerta principal, sus pies avanzaban excesivamente lento además de tener la sensación de ser muy bien observada.

A cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más, y en sus oídos retumbaba su palpitar, las consecuencias de encontrarse en una ciudad nueva, en una casa nueva, y que además te digan que en tu nueva casa ocurren hechos paranormales, es demasiado para mantenerse tranquila.

- Tranquila Sakura, los fantasmas no existen, son solo historias, mantén la calma, y respira profundo. –Intentaba calmarse en vano.

Ella llegó a la entrada de la casa, y se detuvo al observar la gran puerta frente a sus ojos, dejó sus maletas en el suelo, y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder guiar las yemas de sus dedos al tallado de ésta, donde un gran ojo era figurado.

Sakura impresionada por el gran ojo que se encontraba frente a ella, no se percató de las telarañas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Repentinamente sintió que algo andaba por uno de sus brazos, dirigió su vista a este y…

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!

Una enorme araña caminaba por su brazo e intentaba subir hasta su hombro, pero con un ágil movimiento, Sakura la arrojó al suelo, y la araña rápidamente se escabulló en un agujero.

- Jajaajjajajajajjaja…

Luego de ese gran susto a Sakura le dio un pequeño ataque de risa, ya que estaba tan nerviosa por sus aventuras desde que tomó el avión, que ya no le quedaban nervios para soportar más sorpresas, así que solo prefirió reírse.

Un poco mas calmada, buscó la llave para entrar a la mansión, y luego de averiguar cual llave; -de las cientos que tenía en la mano- era la correcta, la introdujo en la cerradura, y abrió la puerta con dificultad. Ésta emitió un chillido (el que hacen las puertas antiguas) que retumbó con ecos por toda la mansión.

Sakura tenía desde ese punto de entrada una vista panorámica del abandono de la casa. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, telarañas por doquier, y algunos muebles tapados con sabanas que alguna vez debieron ser blancas.

- Creo que me espera un arduo trabajo si espero vivir aquí.

Sakura tomó sus maletas y entro con ellas a la casa, sin tener tiempo para pensarlo, sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, con un seco portazo. Instantáneamente volvió la vista hasta el lugar, y no notó nada extraño.

- Debió de ser el viento. Creo que me estoy sugestionando.

Dejó sus maletas en el suelo, y comenzó a observar cada metro cuadrado de la mansión. En frente de la entrada principal había dos escaleras en curva, para llegar al segundo piso, y en el suelo de la habitación estaba el mismo ojo que se encontraba tallado en la puerta.

- Quizás era el escudo de los primeros habitantes - pensó

Siguió caminando a lo largo de la sala principal, hasta que se topó con otra puerta, que al abrirla mostraba un hermoso comedor antiguo, distintos cuadros, cosas cubiertas, seguía avanzando, y abriendo puerta tras puerta, hasta que se cansó.

- Parece que me hace falta un mes para recorrer esta mansión por completo. Bueno limpiar lo esencial el baño, la cocina y un dormitorio, para poder luego descansar y mañana conocer un poco la ciudad.

Primero fue a la cocina, la cual estaba demasiado sucia, pero había algo que estaba limpio, y tenía algunas huellas de manos marcadas en el polvo, ella las podía distinguir fácilmente, ya que el polvo removido, fue al parecer, de pocas horas antes.

- Posiblemente fue el dueño, que vino a buscar algo, y se ensucio las manos –murmuro Sakura-.

Sakura comenzó su labor, y buscó y buscó por todas partes los aseos de la cocina, hasta que los encontró. Así empezó su arduo trabajo, de limpiar mesones, muebles, lavar loza, limpiar lavaplatos, artefactos eléctricos, y finalmente el suelo de esa enorme cocina.

- Bueno creo que ya terminé con la cocina, pero aun me queda el resto de la mansión.

Luego ella se dirigió hacia el baño, que se encontraba en la habitación que ella había elegido, el cual se encontraba en las mismas pésimas condiciones, hizo el mismo procedimiento de desinfectar, barrer, limpiar hasta que lo dejó reluciente.

- Listo el baño, pero aun me queda la habitación, que es bastante grande, y ya estoy agotadísima. –dijo Sakura finalizando con un resoplido y pasando su mano por su frente para detener el sudor.

Salio del baño y entró en la habitación, la cual era de un color rosado (con razón le gustó), y tenia una bella cama grande, con cortinas de tul que caían por sus costados, tenia también dos veladores a cada lado de la cama, y algunos osos de peluche, muñecas, adornos, y cosas de niña.

- Debió ser la habitación de una niña, pero es extraño que hayan dejado sus cosas aquí, al igual que otros artículos personales que no se olvidan en un cambio de casa. – pensó muy intrigada la pelirosa.

Comenzó a limpiar y encontró que ambos veladores estaban cerrados con llave, y que era imposible abrirlos. Busco en su manojo, y por más que probó y probó llaves, ninguna calzó para abrir los cajones.

- Esto es muy extraño.

En otra parte de la mansión…

- ¿Qué estará haciendo esa chica?... de seguro debe estar ordenando sus maletas…Creo que con esta pelirosa me voy a divertir bastante…aquí ella va a tener una vida completamente diferente…y llena de emoción… pero para tener un mejor resultado debería investigar que estará haciendo, quizás con otra simple araña, logre que salga corriendo.-culminó con una mueca de ¿felicidad?

Sakura terminó de limpiar las partes de la casa que había propuesto ordenar, se sentó exhausta de tanto trabajo, pero escuchó un extraño ruido que hizo que agudizara sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Rápidamente, con un pequeño temblor en sus manos, tomó un madero que encontró a la mano, y se dirigió sigilosamente al origen del sonido.

Era una especie de aullido o chillido que provenía desde afuera de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y expectante, no sabía que se iba a encontrar detrás de la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, y sus latidos hacían coro en sus oídos.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta, buscó la llave, y con los nervios se le cayó el llavero al suelo. Lo recogió, y buscó la llave de nuevo. La encontró, y con imprecisión por los estremecimientos que su cuerpo respondía al miedo, la introdujo en la cerradura, cuando estaba apunto de girarla. El sonido se detuvo y Sakura sintió un gran peso quitarse de sus hombros, por unos segundos sintió recobrar su paz, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que luego el sonido de algo rasgando la puerta, y el mismo chillido retumbaron con más fuerza.

- Por dios, que cosa es eso.

Sakura ya no soportó mas el terror, y tomo el madero, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con un rápido movimiento, preparada para golpear al causante de ese alboroto.

La abrió y cuando estuvo apunto de golpear al causante, se detuvo.

- ¿Un perro?... ¿tanto escándalo lo realizo un pequeño perrito?..Jajajajaja. –

Sakura no podía dejar de reírse, su risa recorría cada rincón de la mansión, y alegraba a quien la estuviese escuchando. Ya no podía parar, así que se sentó en el suelo y tomó al pequeño perrito entre sus brazos.

- Jajaja…Bueno creo que llegaste en el momento justo… ya me sentía muy sola en esta enorme casa…Eres muy lindo, parece que eres un pequeño sabueso¿Qué nombre te pondré?

Decía Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su nueva habitación, con el pequeño perrito entre sus brazos.

.En otra parte de la mansión…

- Jajajajjajajajajaja – se escucho al otro lado de la mansión.

- ¿Que le ocurre a la pelirosa¿que le puede haber causado tanta risa?...quizás ya se volvió loca…y eso que aún no entró en escena. Mejor voy a observar.- Decía la sombra que deambulaba por la mansión.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos que darnos un pequeño baño. – dijo Sakura al pequeño Sabueso.

- Guau. –contesto el perrito moviendo su colita de una lado al otro.

Sakura dejó a sabueso en el suelo, y fue a prender el calefón, luego de eso encendió la ducha, y se comenzó a desvestir. Cuando ya solo quedo con la ropa interior puesta, tomó al pequeño sabueso y lo introdujo en la ducha.

- Que lindo eres bebé, pero aun no se me ocurre que nombre te puedo poner, tiene que ser un nombre para un sabueso, un tanto aterrador, pero con características tiernas como las tuyas. Una difícil decisión.

Sakura estaba bañando al perrito tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de otro ser observándola.

- Hmn… creo que esta chica es más interesante de lo que pensaba. Pero aquí solo se convierte en una molestia, que debo echar lo antes posible. Dijo el observante.

Sakura terminó de bañar al perrito y luego le pasó el secador. Lo dejó en el suelo y le puso un lindo listón azul alrededor de su cuello.

- Bueno estás listo, ahora me toca a mi, así que quédate tranquilo por mientras yo me ducho¿está bien?

- Guau.

Sakura se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se introdujo en la bañera cerrando la cortina tras ella. El agua recorría su esbelto cuerpo, y se deslizaba por sus marcadas curvas. Su cabello mojado tomaba un tono rosa oscuro, y sus ojos mostraban el efecto del baño en sus emociones.

La sombra, observaba detenidamente a la chica en la bañera, y aunque tratase de no darle importancia, sus ojos no se despegaban de la musa frente a el.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, y se acercó hasta la cortina del baño, pero justo antes de cometer una locura, el pequeño sabueso comenzó a ladrar.

- ¿Qué pasa bebé¿Qué te ocurre?

- Guau, guau, guau. – seguía ladrando el cachorro desesperadamente.

La sombra ya había desaparecido

- voy saliendo, no te asustes, ya estoy contigo.

Sakura salio rápidamente de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa bebé?, ya estoy aquí.

- Guau, guau, - dijo el cachorro acurrucándose en la cama.

- Bueno será mejor que me vista.

Sakura buscó en su maleta una camisola rosada, con pétalos de cerezo negros bordados, y se la puso. Luego se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó un sándwich, y un plato de leche para el cachorro.

- ¿Que estuve apunto de hacer?… ¿que ocurre con mi cabeza?...esta mujer realmente me afecta…no eso o puede ser…ella es solo una molestia…tengo que hacer algo para sacarla de mi casa lo antes posible…ella es solo una intrusa aquí.

Pensaba y deambulaba de un lado a otro, tratando de entender que había ocurrido hace un rato.

- Si no fuese por ese perro, todo se hubiese terminado. Yo tengo que pensar mucho.

Ella fue luego hasta la cocina donde preparo algo de comer para ella y para el cachorrito.

Después se dispusieron a dormir, ambos se acomodaron en la gran cama, y apagó la luz.

Pocos momentos después rendida por el cansancio Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida. Pero con lo que ella no contaba era que esa noche se iba a enterar de muchas cosas que desconocía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..CONTINUARA.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

- ¿Porque yo debo ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha?.

- Porque tú naciste para esto, tu destino siempre estuvo escrito en las estrellas.

- ¿Y como?

- Eso solo tú lo puedes averiguar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo prometo poner mas acción y tambien tiene un poco de sufrimiento.

Deseo sus comentarios.

Si me pueden ayudar con algún nombre creativo para el cachorrito, con las características que dio Sakura, me sería de gran utilidad. (Inner: tú eres la escritora.)Pero no hace mal pedir un poco de ayuda, porque soy mala con los nombres.(Inner: cierto y tu mamá también)Que chistosa.

Bueno hasta la próxima, y sigan leyendo:

Secretos Ocultos

La Mansión Embrujada

Xaus y besos.

ATTE DULCE HARUNO..."EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE".


	4. Verdades reveladas La elegida

Hola...

Perdón por la tardanza.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, espero que este fic les guste cada vez más.

Muy Feliz Navidad, y que lo pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Muchas suerte, y disfruten.

Por supuesto sigan leyendo, y nos vemos.

CAPITULO III.

Verdades Reveladas. La elegida.

Sakura dormía profundamente, pero nuevamente sus placenteros sueños fueron opacados, por otros muy extraños.

Sueño de Sakura.

Sakura se encontraba nuevamente en aquel jardín que había soñado anteriormente, pero al darse cuenta, era el jardín posterior de la mansión donde habitaba ella ahora.

- Este lugar es tan extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar.

Sakura caminaba por el jardín, y una bruma cubría el lugar, los pájaros no cantaban, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas secas de los árboles.

- ¡Ayúdalo!

Volvía a escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña, pero esta vez provenía de otro sitio.

- ¿Eres la pequeña niña de la vez anterior?

- ¡Ayúdalo!

- Haré todo lo que pueda, pero primero necesito que conversemos, para poder ayudar a tu hermano.

- Está bien –dijo la pequeña.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!

Lo dijo tomando la mano de Sakura, la cual no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito y un brinco.

- Para la próxima trata de no asustarme así, porque voy a terminar en el hospital.

- Esta bien, lo siento, se me olvidan un poco las emociones de los vivos.

- Eso quiere decir que tu…

- Estoy muerta.

Sakura fijándose bien en ella notó que era una niña de al parecer ocho a diez años, usaba un vestido blanco, zapatos blancos, una cinta blanca que resaltaba muy bien con su negra cabellera, en fin vestía entera de blanco, y sus ojos eran púrpuras, relucientes, pero demostraban mucho dolor. A sakura no le causaba miedo, incluso le daba mucha paz.

- ¿Dónde podríamos conversar mas a gusto?

- Yo conozco el lugar indicado, vamos.

La niña tomó la mano de Sakura, y la guió hasta unos columpios. Ella solo se dejo llevar por la pequeña. Ambas tomaron asiento, y se comenzaron a mecer.

- Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno¿me dirías el tuyo?

- El mío es Etsuko Uchiha.

- Que lindo nombre, significa niña celestial¿cierto?

- Exacto, pero de eso no te vine a hablar.

- Cierto, necesito que me explique ¿porque sueño contigo¿Dónde está tu hermano¿Que debo hacer para ayudarlo? Y si como dices estas muerta¿Cómo me contacto contigo?

- Calma, calma, creo que haces muchas preguntas, y no me das tiempo para contestarlas.

- Lo siento, pero es que todo esto es muy extraño para mi.

- Te entiendo Sakura, y te lo voy a explicar.

En primer lugar, tú tienes un don muy especial, y es que puedes comunicarte con los muertos. Quizás esta no es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así, tú debes haber nacido con ese don, y así puedes ayudar a las personas que se quedan atrapadas en este mundo real.

- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña, yo veía cosas que los demás no. Mi madre, no sabía que hacer, y me llevo a muchos doctores, los cuales terminaron convenciéndome que lo que veía no existía. Así fue que deje de creer y decidí olvidar. Después nunca más aparecieron cosas fuera de lo común. Realmente hoy pienso que ese don no existe.

- Si existe. Y yo te lo puedo demostrar, pero antes debo continuar.

- Si esta bien.

- Bueno, como te decía, yo supe que me podía contactar contigo, desde el momento que supiste de la existencia de la mansión. Desde ese momento tú te convertiste en la única persona que lo puede ayudar.

- ¿A tu hermano?

- Si a el. El se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y está atrapado en le mansión. El está muy confundido, y tú eres la única persona que lo puede sacar de ese lugar.

- ¿Pero el es un fantasma?

- Si, por eso tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo.

- Pero como te dije, yo hace mucho tiempo que ya olvide como ver a los muertos.

- Solo debes intentarlo, y creer en que si existen los fantasmas, yo siempre te ayudare, pero solo te puedes contactar conmigo a través de los sueños, ya que yo terminé todo aquí, solo pedí ser enviada para ayudar a mi hermano y esta es mi conexión con este mundo.

- Pero aun no se como debo ayudarlo.

- Primero tienes que verlo, y sola te darás cuenta de lo que necesita.

- ¿pero?...

- Sakura, tu naciste para esto, tu destino siempre estuvo escrito en las estrellas

- Te prometo que lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada.

- Yo confió en ti, pero ahora debes despertar, ya que Tetsu tiene hambre.

- ¿Tetsu?

- Si, ese nombre se me ocurrió cuando lo vi ¿Espero que no te moleste?

- No, es lindo nombre, me gusta.

- Bueno, nos vemos pronto, y espero que te guste mi habitación, tiene una linda vista.

- Pero au….

Sakura sintió que algo lamía su cara, con muy poca delicadeza, y dejándola completamente baboseada, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la linda bolita de pelos negros, muy feliz sobre ella.

- Hola… así que te llamas Tetsu ehhh.

- Guau…

- Por lo menos así ya no tengo que encontrarte un nombre.

Sakura se levanto, subió la cortina de dormitorio, y luego abrió la ventana, dejando un hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos.

- Que hermoso lugar. Con razón Etsuko me advirtió sobre el. Un momento, eso indica que este es su dormitorio, y que en realidad el sueño que tuve es real. Entonces lo que me dijo también. Lo que significa que en esta mansión hay alguien más, y que no estoy sola.

Sakura se comenzó a poner pálida, y recordó aquellos ojos rojos que la observaban el día anterior, luego solo se escucho un estruendo, y Sakura se encontraba en el suelo desmayada.

Después de varios minutos, recobró el conocimiento, y se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared.

- Suficiente, creo que por el momento será mejor que salga de la casa, antes de descubrir a alguien nuevo.

Sakura rápidamente se duchó, se vistió con un hermoso vestido esmeralda, le dio de comer a Tetsu, y tomó las llaves las puso en su bolso, y salio junto con Tetsu a conocer los alrededores del sector. Manejaba perfectamente el japonés, así que no tenía problemas para comunicarse.

La casa quedo completamente en silencio, y la sombra se percató del sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

Corrió hacia la ventana, y miró como la pelirosa se alejaba con el perrito en sus brazos.

- Bueno, sin ella no está aquí por un tiempo, me dará espacio para pensar en como sacarla de mi hogar.

Sakura salió, y comenzó a alejarse de la mansión. Algunas personas que deambulaban por el lugar, la miraban extrañamente. Sakura supuso que era por su exótico color de cabello, o tal vez porque era extranjera, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Caminó, y saludo a algunas ancianas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas, vestidas con kimonos barriendo con escobas de paja.

Recorrió muy poco de la ciudad, y decidió entrar a una tienda, donde compró algunas provisiones, y una cadena con collar para Tetsu. Luego salio de la tienda, y le llamo mucho la atención un puesto escondido en un callejón, que decía "".

- ¿Shi?... ¿muerte?...

Sakura no pudo detener su curiosidad de saber que escondía ese funesto puesto, repleto de velas, brebajes, animales muertos, y quien sabe cuantas otras cosas más.

Ella entró, y sintió la voz de una mujer que dijo fuertemente.

- ¿Buscas respuestas?

Sakura tragando saliva, y girándose al lugar desde donde provenía la voz, vio a una mujer de pelo rubio, que le llegaba hasta un la cintura, ojos muy celestes, y de un tamaño medio.

- Si, algo así, el letrero de la puerta significa muerte ¿no es verdad?

- Si, yo me comunico con la muerte, hablo con la muerte, me río con la muerte, me disfrazo de ella, soy ella.

Todo esto lo dijo acercándose a Sakura, la cual instantáneamente comenzó a retroceder, mirándola con una mirada que reflejaba entre terror, y duda.

//Esta si que está loca, será mejor que me valla de este lugar lo mas pronto posible//- pensó Sakura buscando la salida con la mirada.

- Jajajajaja….- se rió la rubia.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso?

- Seguro debes pensar que estoy loca ¿no es cierto?

- Esa es la impresión que me das.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero me encanta ver la expresión que pone la gente en el rostro cuando ve algo que no se esperaban, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Y ¿Que te trae por aquí Sakura?

- Bueno, no se si sea el lugar indicado, pero necesito averiguar algunas cosas que se podrían llamar paranormales.

- Si es algo paranormal, creo que este es el lugar indicado.

- Entonces tú me podrías decir como volver a ver a los muertos.

- ¿Tú vez a los muertos?

- Veía, pero ya casi no o recuerdo, fue hace mucho.

- Entonces tú eres la elegida.

- ¿Elegida?

- Si, según la leyenda, llegaría a este lugar una mujer muy exótica que podría terminar con la mansión embrujada, ayudando a un alma atrapada en ella a ser liberada, y yo pienso que tu puedes ser esa mujer.

- ¿Yo?, y ¿la mansión embrujada a la cual te refieres esta en la manzana Huchigami Akiruno-shi?

- Si¿te han hablado sobre ella?

- No solo eso, yo soy la nueva dueña de ella, y vivo allí desde ayer.

- ¿Qué? Entonces no hay duda que eres tú.

- Eso parece.

- Bueno, si eso es cierto, viniste a pedirme ayuda.

- Si, necesito volver a ver a los muertos, y mas que nada necesito creer que ellos existen.

- En eso creo que te puedo ayudar, pero primero deberías enterarte de la verdadera historia de los Uchiha.

- Tú sabes algo con lo que me puedas ayudar.

- Bueno según algunas de mis fuentes, hace mucho tiempo, se construyó la mansión Uchiha, era una familia muy feliz, pero por motivos que se desconocen la hija menor de tres hermanos se enfermó gravemente, ella solo duro diez días con esa enfermedad, ya que luego murió, sin tener ninguna cura.

El hermano mayor llamado Itachi Uchiha, intentó por todos los medios salvar a su pequeña hermana, pero le fue completamente imposible.

Dicen, que se trastorno luego de la perdida de la pequeña, y un día, mató a sangre fría a sus padres frente a los ojos de Sasuke uchiha el hijo del medio.

- Pequeño hermano menor, no vale la pena matarte, tú te destruirás solo, los sentimientos terminaran con todo lo que quieres.

Después nunca mas se supo de el.

Sasuke Uchiha, se aterró al ver la escena de sus padres muertos, y luego se encerró en la parte más alta de la mansión, donde después de un tiempo se encontró su cadáver, las causas de la muerte se desconocen, pero suponen que murió de dolor.

- Eso es muy terrible, es demasiado para soportarlo. Con razón se siente culpable y se niega a abandonar la casa, no encuentra respuestas, y eso lo mantiene muy confundido.

- Esa es tu misión, ayudarlo a encontrar lo que busca, y dejarlo abandonar la casa.

- Creo que tienes razón, pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarlo, y espero que sirva de algo mi ayuda.

- Todo lo bueno que hagas se te recompensará, y créeme que tu eres la única que lo puede ayudar.

- Muchas gracias Ino, si tengo alguna duda, volveré.

- Te estaré esperando Sakura, porque yo si creo que tú eres la elegida para esta situación.

- Yo también lo espero con ansias.

Sakura luego se marchó rumbo a algún parque que la ayudara a pensar, ya que no podía volver sin antes aclarar todo lo que estaba viviendo, y estaba por vivir.

Ella pensaba que en tan pocos días, su vida había cambiado de rumbo ciento ochenta grados, primero se cambió de ciudad, de trabajo, de casa.

Además tenía que agregar que todo lo que había ocurrido era como por obra del destino, ya que todos los hechos que pasaba estaban como escritos en un libro, y que cada decisión que tomaba la llevaba a vivir una "aventura" mayor.

Y mas encima tener que recordar algo que hace mucho había olvidado, era realmente muy difícil para ella. Siempre trato de anular ese don, y ahora tenia que reactivarlo. Y afrontar que su don era bastante especial, que en pleno siglo XXI si alguien te escucha terminarías en un manicómio. Era algo que le causaba bastante risa, ya que ver a los muertos no es cualquier don, es en verdad uno muy complejo.

Pero ella había aceptado su destino desde el momento en el que entró la mansión, así que no le quedaba nada más que enfrentarlo, y tratar de hacerlo lo antes posible, además de que lo desconocido siempre le llamo la atención, ahora tenia una historia en sus manos que como buena periodista no desaprovecharía.

Se levantó de la banca junto con Tetsu, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, la cual estaba a pocas cuadras, pero algo le impedía avanzar más rápido, sus pies se trababan y su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor intensidad.

Cuando llegó al portón, observo la mansión, y respiro profundamente, creyendo fervientemente, que vería al joven fantasma llamado Sasuke Uchiha en su interior. Deseaba verlo, y comenzaba a creer que su don era verdadero.

Llego a la puerta principal de la casa, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus manos temblaban incansablemente, y su corazón paresia que se le saldría por la boca, espero unos segundos más, y abrió la gran puerta, con miedo de no saber a quien se encontraría dentro de la mansión.

Dos ojos rojos sintieron la llegada de la pelirosa, y se preparó, para por fin sacarla de la casa, pero el no sospechaba, que ella sabia de su presencia, y que incluso con mucho esfuerzo podrían verse frente a frente como hace mucho no lo había hecho con nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

Sakura se trataba de gritar la perilla de la habitación más alta.

La sombra se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación más alta.

La puerta se abre de golpe, y ambos quedan frente a frente.

En el próximo se vienen muchas mas sorpresas, y falta muy poco para el sasusaku, pero no quiero adelantar nada.

FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Nos vemos y espero que sigan leyendo.

PD. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me intentaron ayudar con el nombre del sabueso. Finalmente quedó Tetsu, que significa hierro, y me pareció súper indicado.

Muchas gracias nuevamente, y nos vemos pronto.

Dejen reviews.


	5. Te veo y ¿te siento?

Hola...espero que les guste...

CAPITULO IV.

Te veo, y ¿te siento?

En el capitulo anterior…

Dos ojos rojos sintieron la llegada de la pelirosa, y se preparó, para por fin sacarla de la casa, pero el no sospechaba, que ella sabia de su presencia, y que incluso con mucho esfuerzo podrían verse frente a frente como hace mucho no lo había hecho con nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te veo, y ¿te siento?

Sakura entró a la casa, y respiró profundamente, concentrándose plenamente en lo que debía ver, dejo a Tetsu en el jardín, y se dispuso a caminar por la casa. No podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, no sabía con que clase de persona-en realidad fantasma- se iba a encontrar, solo sabia que ese fantasma no quería a nadie en su casa.

Sakura caminó por el primer piso de la mansión, luego por el segundo, y tercero abriendo puerta tras puerta sin descanso alguno, hasta que recordó que Ino, le había mencionado el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver, así que decidió subir pausadamente hasta el cuarto piso, donde anteriormente en sus sueños era el lugar desde donde provenían las miradas de esos terroríficos ojos rojos.

Sakura tenía la sensación de estar acercándose al lugar donde se encontraría con el Uchiha, pero en su mente había muchas dudas, como por ejemplo.

¿Realmente lo vería¿Qué hará el al saber que ella lo puede ver¿Cómo se lo tomará¿Qué tendrá que decirle en el momento en que lo vea? O muchas cosas mas que deambulaban por su mente.

Sakura abría puerta tras puerta, hasta que se topó con la última del gran corredor, era muy grande, y tenía una bella cerradura. Sakura introdujo la llave…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke sintió que la pelirosa andaba por toda la casa, y que se acercaba lentamente hasta su posición.

- Porque estoy tan nervioso, de seguro solo debo darle un buen susto, y luego se irá arrancando como todos.

Sasuke pensaba mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro cavilando si lo que hacia era lo correcto, ya que hace tanto tiempo que había comenzado a aterrorizar a los nuevos habitantes de la mansión. No sabia si le hacia bien estar tan solo, pero el aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo, algunas promesas, y otras cosas muy importantes que le impedían abandonar la mansión.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien introducía la llave en la puerta de la habitación donde el se encontraba, dirigió su mirada hasta allí, y decidió abrirla antes de que la pelirosa entrara, de ese modo le daría un buen susto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura luego sacó la llave, y tomo la manilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, tomó la manilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo la manija de la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando frente a frente a estos dos habitantes.

Sakura no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Sasuke por su parte solo le dedicaba una mirada muy fría y sin sentimiento.

Ella no reaccionaba, solo terminó de ponerse pálida como la nieve, su cuerpo no se movía, sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de lo que tenía al frente.

//El es, realmente lo puedo ver¿de verdad será un fantasma? (INNER. Sasuke Uchiha, parece que no sabe que lo puedes ver, es tan, tan ¿lindo?) Que estas pensando, como te puedes mantener tan tranquila luego de ver a un fantasma, y además pensar que es lindo. (Inner. Yo te dije que si tenias ese don) ¡Imposible! (Inner: Primero debes respirar profundamente, y luego intenta ganarte su confianza) ¡que! No crees que pides demasiado. (Inner. Tu aceptaste, así que ahora no te quejes) Esta bien. (Inner. Primero debes decirle que lo puedes ver, no se como se lo tome, pero tienes que intentarlo) Bueno.//

Sasuke por su parte, veía sin expresión a Sakura, no entendía porque ella pareciese que lo estaba observando. Era imposible, ya que el era un fantasma. Y segundo el pensaba porque en todo este tiempo no la había asustado, que cosa estaba ocurriendo con el, ya que normalmente siempre hacia lo posible por echar a los nuevos inquilinos de su casa lo antes posible. Pero esta vez era muy distinto, ya que realmente no le molestaba su presencia.

Sakura reaccionó y vio como Sasuke se daba la vuelta caminando hacia una ventana, ella no podía perder la oportunidad de conversar con el, así que decidió romper el hielo con unas palabras.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

El aludido, no cambio su rostro, pero voltio hacia Sakura, mirándola fijamente.

- Sasuke, yo… (Tragó saliva) si te puedo ver, es extraño lo sé, pero no es algo que yo haya deseado.

- Así que tú me puedes ver… ¿y no me temes?

- ¿debería temer?

- Cualquier persona normal hace mucho que hubiese salido corriendo, y llorando de terror.

- Veras que al parecer soy bastante anormal, y no me molesta tu presencia.

- Eso parece.

- Tu…tu estas muerto ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sabes el concepto de fantasma ¿cierto? deberías irte de aquí lo antes posible por las buenas, o te sacare por las malas.

- ¡No!

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ante la respuesta de la pelirosa, pero trato de no demostrarlo en su rostro.

- No me iré de aquí, porque esta también es mi casa.

Sakura en unos segundos fue aprisionada en una pared por el "cuerpo" de Sasuke.

- Así que te vas a poner difícil…

- Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura.

- Sa-ku-ra

Ella sin saber el motivo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí. El sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tan cerca del de ella, le quitaba la respiración, y aceleraba excesivamente su corazón.

//Su cuerpo es demasiado frío, no había tenido esta sensación nunca, sabia que los fantasmas podían materializarse. (Inner: no seas tonta, los fantasmas, poseen el mismo cuerpo que al momento de morir, y como tu los puedes ver, también los puedes sentir) entonces por eso es que lo puedo sentir como si fuese real (Inner: acertaste)//

Sasuke por su parte no reaccionaba respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía que cosa se había propuesto al hacer eso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, sentía cosas que nunca antes con aquella pelirosa.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que Sakura reaccionó, e intentó liberarse del agarre del pelinegro.

//Que me está pasando, mi corazón esta muy acelerado. Tengo que sacármelo de encima lo antes posible, el es un fantasma, y aunque quisiera, para mi es imposible tener algo con un fantasma, aunque se vea igual y se sienta igual a un hombre real. Con la diferencia de que este cuerpo no respira, es muy frío, y su corazón no late. //

Sakura seguía forcejeando, mientras que Sasuke clavaba sus negros ojos en los verdes de ella, y cada vez acercaba más sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura por más que intentaba desvanecer ese contacto, le era completamente absurdo. Sentía la sensación de estar hechizada completamente por ellos, intentaba de alguna forma descifrar lo que esos ojos mostraban pero le era absolutamente imposible, y sentirlo tan cerca era demasiado para sus sentidos.

Sasuke reacciono, decidió soltarla, y se desvaneció, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura apoyada aun en la pared.

//Que ocurrió aquí, esto no está pasando, el me iba a be…no, debe ser un error. Necesito saber muchas cosas, pero creo que me va hacer muy difícil averiguarlo de el. (Inner: Especialmente por su acalorado primer encuentro.) Esto no volverá a ocurrir, soy una tonta.//

Sakura volvió a la normalidad, y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, tomar un baño y dormir, ya que necesitaba descansar un poco, pues mañana debía iniciar su trabajo en el noticiero, y tenia una entrevista con el director del canal.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero quizás el trabajo me ayude a distraerme un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar apartado de la mansión…

//Que está ocurriendo conmigo. Aun no se lo que iba a hacer, creo que Sakura me confunde mas de lo necesario. Ella es tan calida, hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación cerca de mí. //

- ¿Que estará haciendo ahora?

Sasuke bajó rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a una muy relajada Sakura dormida en la enorme cama.

El se quedo mucho tiempo viendo como su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración.

Observaba cada detalle de ella con sus carmesíes ojos, guardando en su mente cada trozo de la pelirosa.

El sentía por ella cosas que jamás había experimentado por nadie, no entendía que era, pero sentía que su corazón volvía a latir. (Metafóricamente).

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se recostó al lado de ella. Corrió con sus manos unos mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro, y con las yemas de sus dedos muy lentamente recorrió las perfectas facciones de ella, bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus manos.

Ella se movió torpemente, y abrazó a Sasuke fuertemente. El intentó soltarse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo sin que ella se despertara, así que drogado por el aroma que ella emanaba, se durmió, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día…

Sakura, se despertó con unos efusivos rayos de sol que penetraban por su ventana, se giró levemente, y sintió que alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Con temor se volvió completamente, y vio a un muy dormido sabueso recostado junto a ella.

Dio un pequeño suspiro que fue rápidamente opacado por un grito luego de que se fijo en la hora. Ya estaba muy retrasada, así que ahora debía correr si quería alcanzar a llegar a su primer día de trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke por su parte, alrededor de las seis de la mañana se despertó, se soltó del agarre de la pelirosa, y se dirigió a su refugio del cuarto piso, dejando al pequeño sabueso en su lugar, el cual ya no le ladraba, solo movía su colita en señal de aprobación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se puso un lindo vestido celeste, arregló su bolso, le dejó suficiente comida a Tetsu, llamo un taxi, y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de su partidas miro hacia sus espaldas, como tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien.

//Creo que hablar con el es mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero hoy en el canal trataré de averiguar lo mas que pueda de el y su historia.//

Sakura se fue, y se subió al Taxi dándole la dirección de su destino, miro la última vez en dirección a la mansión, pero no vio lo que buscaba, así que finalmente se resignó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura luego de diez minutos en el taxi, se bajo frente a un gran edificio de la televisora.

Pagó el taxi y se decidió a entrar a este edificio, pregunto en portería el lugar donde la recibirían.

Le dijeron que en el piso treinta.

Sakura se dirigió al ascensor, pero noto algo muy extraño, el numero cuatro no estaba, del numero tres se saltaba al cinco.

- Que extraño¿Por qué será?

Sakura no se había percatado, pero ya no se encontraba sola en el ascensor.

- Al jefe, y para todo Japón es como el número de mala suerte, Sakura.

La aludida voltio a ver de donde provenía esa voz que le sonaba bastante familiar.

- ¿Hinata?

- Si, Sakura soy yo, jamás me esperé encontrarte aquí.

- Yo tampoco lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Desde hoy trabajo aquí.

- Entonces eres tú la persona de la cual Naruto-kun me ha hablado tanto.

- ¿Naruto-kun?

- Si, el es el dueño de la televisora, y yo su secretaria.

- Que bien entonces trabajaremos juntas.

Ambas estaban muy contentas, ya que ese vuelo las había unido lo suficiente como para saber que se volverían buenas amigas.

- Hinata, no entendí muy bien eso del numero cuatro.

- Bueno te explico, el número cuatro en japonés se pronuncia igual que muerte, por lo que aquí en Japón es de mala suerte. Y con respecto a lo del jefe, creo que es una larga historia, que solo el te puede contar.- Lo dijo con un poco de melancolía.

- Muchas gracias.

- Te acompaño entonces hasta su oficina.

- Bueno.

Sakura y Hinata caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una gran puerta, donde Hinata golpeo.

- Jefe, soy Hinata, puedo pasar.

- Te he dicho que no me llames jefe, dime Naruto.

- Está bien je…Naruto-kun.

Sakura entró a la oficina, y vio un completo desastre, estaba realmente convertido en un basural. Y a lo lejos detrás de un escritorio se observaban unos rubios cabellos escondidos detrás del respaldo del asiento.

La silla volvió a su posición original, y Sakura notó que un chico rubio de aproximadamente dos años mas que ella vestido de naranjo, la observaba con unos grandes ojos celestes.

- Naruto-kun, ella es Sakura Haruno, la nueva periodista de estados unidos.

- Sakura-chan bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias Naruto-sama.

- ¿Qué? Como que Naruto-sama, debes llamarme igual que Hinata-chan.

- Esta bien Naruto-kun.

Ambos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa. Luego Hinata fue en busca de unos cafés mientras Naruto y sakura conversaban un poco.

- ¿Y hace cuanto llegaste Sakura?

- Alrededor de dos días atrás, junto con Hinata.

- A entonces ustedes ya se conocían.

- Si así es.

- ¿Y donde te quedas hospedada?

- En mi nueva casa.

- ¿compraste una casa¿Dónde?

- Si, es una mansión que está en la manzana Huchigami Akiruno-shi.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el próximo capitulo…

- Sakura esa mansión, era de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

- Si¿Cómo supiste?

- Se más de lo que esperas Naruto-kun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola…

Trate de escribirlo lo mas rápido que pude…

Bueno espero que les guste, Feliz Año 2008, y les deseo Mucho ÉXITO. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y por supuesto que no dejen de leer.

He recibido muchos reviews hasta el momento y estoy mas que feliz, Muchas gracias, y espero recibir muchos mas.

En los próximos ya comienza a full el SasuSaku, así que no se lo pierdan.

Nos vemos.

ATTE Dulce Haruno y Su verdadero Yo.


	6. ¿Prueba El cajon misterioso

CAPITULO V

¿Prueba?... El Cajón misterioso…

Hola…prometí subirlo antes del 2008, así que aquí les va. Tiene un poco de Naruhina, pero casi nada, espero después dedicarle un poco más a esta pareja.

Lean, y sigan leyendo. .

Nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

- Sakura esa mansión, era de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

- Si¿Cómo supiste?

- Se mas de lo que esperas Naruto-kun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO V

¿Prueba?... El Cajón misterioso…

- Que pero¿Tu lo conocías?

- Creo que no, pero, lo acabo de conocer.

- Eso es imposible, el esta…esta muerto.

- Si lo se, pero yo… es algo muy difícil de explicar, e incluso puedes pensar que me estoy volviendo loca.

- Te juró que no Sakura-chan, pero yo deseo saber lo que tú quieres decirme.

- ¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun?, quizás no estés preparado para lo que te voy a decir.

- Créeme que desde que murió estoy más que preparado para cualquier cosa.

En ese momento iba entrando Hinata con los cafés en la mano. Vio como Sakura y Naruto estaban muy serios, y le dejó uno a cada uno, pero cuando se disponía a salir, alguien la detuvo.

- Hinata quédate.

- ¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun?

- Muy seguro, tú eres la única persona que me ha ayudado con el dolor de la perdida de mi mejor amigo, y ésta no es la excepción en la cual necesito tu apoyo.- esto lo dijo con mucha tristeza en el rostro.

- Está bien Naruto-kun.

Naruto le acercó entre todo el desastre una silla a Hinata muy al lado de la suya, ella grabó inmediatamente un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, Sakura se percató de esto, pero prefirió seguir con la conversación.

- Continua Sakura, por favor.

- Bien, ustedes me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Japón, y yo por Internet decidí comprar la mansión, hace dos días cuando llegué junto con hinata, el taxista cuando le di la dirección me dijo que esa mansión estaba abandonada, y que en palabras cortas estaba embrujada.

- Si, aunque yo fui muchas veces, no sentí nada extraño, pero todas las personas que esperaban vivir allí no duraban más de diez días.

Sakura prosiguió con el relato de sus vivencias en sus días en Japón, mientras que Naruto se sentía cada vez más triste, e inconcientemente tomó la mano de Hinata fuertemente. Ella era la única que realmente sentía el dolor que Naruto expresaba. Y por eso cada vez deseaba estar más cerca de ella. Hinata por su parte, estaba triste por el, y sorprendida por el relato, no podía creer lo que Sakura decía, pero tenía que ser fuerte por la persona que la necesita, y que siempre ha amado.

- Naruto, yo lo vi ayer.

- No puede ser verdad, es…es imposible, no se si creerte.

- Créeme, es la verdad, y realmente no se como pasó esto, pero como dice Ino yo creo que es el destino.

- Haber, dame una prueba de que es verdad, y te creeré.

- ¿prueba?, y para que inventaría todo esto, no ganó nada con hacerlo.

- Tiene razón Naruto, yo si creo lo que dice, aunque tengo mis dudas, no creo que esté mintiendo, no ganaría nada.

- No lo se Hinata…

- Está bien, mañana te traeré una prueba, pero si encuentras que la prueba es suficiente para creerme debes decirme todo lo que ocurrió con el y su familia.

- Esta bien, acepto, mañana la prueba o te despido.

- Trato hecho, pero debes darme el resto del día libre para conseguirla.

- Está bien.

- Hasta luego Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan.

A Sakura se la llevo el viento. Naruto calló pesadamente en su asiento, y Hinata, se acercó a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se dio media vuelta para acudir a sus deberes como secretaria, pero justo antes de irse, sintió un fuerte abrazo, se giro, y vio que Naruto estaba llorando.

- Hinata… porqué tiene…que pasar…esto justo…ahora.

- No lo se Naruto-kun.

- Ya han pasado dos años de su muerte, y aun no puedo terminar con este dolor.

- Aunque pasen mil años Naruto, su amistad de casi hermanos es difícil de olvidar.

//Pero yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites //

- Espero que siempre estés cuando te necesite.

- Si Naruto-kun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión…

- ¿Quién será esta chica, Sakura?, porque siento como si la hubiese conocido antes, es una sensación demasiado extraña.

No sería mala idea averiguar algo más de ella.

Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación que fue de Etsuko, donde se encontraban las cosas de la pelirosa, comenzó a buscar rápidamente antes de que ella llegara y lo viera husmeando entre sus cosas.

Comenzó por el closet, recorrió cajón por cajón viendo vestidos, zapatos, poleras, pantalones, hasta que se encontró con un cajón que tenia aquellas prendas intimas femeninas que vuelven locos a los hombre, sin poder evitarlo se puso muy nervioso, y si tuviese color en su cuerpo, sus mejillas no hubiesen tardado en ponerse muy escarlata.

Decidió mejor seguir con su búsqueda, hasta que se encontró con un especie de cajón el cual estaba cerrado con llave.

El podía notar que este cajón debía guardar cosas importantes para ella, por esa razón lo tenía con llave.

Ahora el punto era, como iba a conseguir la llave sin que ella lo notara, para ver los secretos que ese cajón escondía, y así según el, conseguir alguna información sobre el porqué de esa extraña sensación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Sakura…

Ella corría rápidamente en dirección al puesto de Ino, necesitaba conseguir aquella prueba de que verdaderamente podía ver el fantasma de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando llegó al lugar que anteriormente se había visto con ella, el puesto no estaba, y no había nada que le dijera sobre su paradero.

La pregunta era que haría ahora para encontrar la prueba que necesitaba tan fervientemente.

Sakura preguntaba por todas partes si alguien conocía a una joven como de su edad llamada Ino Yamanaka, pero nadie había escuchado hablar sobre ella.

Sakura ya resignada de saber sobre su paradero, decidió caminar al parque de cerezos que se encontraba camino a la mansión. Se sentó en una banca a meditar sobre que cosa podría hacer.

El estar cerca de Sasuke no ayudaba en nada, ir a su trabajo solo le trajo más problemas de los que ya tenia en sus hombros. Pero si lograba conseguir la prueba que Naruto le pedía, aparte de no perder su trabajo, tendría la oportunidad de saber con certeza que ocurrió con los uchiha.

- Sakura ¿me estabas buscando?

- ¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!

Se giro y vio a Ino sentada en la misma banca que ella, con la misma ropa anterior, y con aquellos centellantes ojos celestes.

- Porqué siempre tienes que asustarme de ese modo.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, pero que necesitabas mi ayuda.

- Si, así es.

- Y si no me equivoco es sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

- Algo relacionado.

- Entonces ¿que es?

Sakura le contó lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que ellas se despidieron la vez anterior, hasta lo ultimo ocurrido con Naruto, omitiendo claramente el caluroso encuentro entre ella y Sasuke.

- Entonces si entendí bien, tú necesitas una prueba para llevársela a Naruto, para que este te crea de que verdaderamente lo puedes ver.

- Exactamente, por favor, porque a mi no se me ocurre nada.

- Un secreto. Trata de averiguar un secreto entre Naruto y Sasuke, que solo ellos sepan.

- Pero para eso Sasuke me lo tendría que contar.´

- Sasuke o Etsuko, no dijiste que te podías contactar con ella.

- A si es cierto, muchas gracias Ino.

Sakura se fue corriendo, pero al avanzar unos metros recordó algo.

- Ino¿pero donde te puedo contactar después?

- …

Ino ya no estaba en el lugar, fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado por completo.

- Debe haber tenido mucha prisa- pensó Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

Sasuke por su parte, tenía toda la habitación, ahora de Sakura, convertida en un verdadero desorden.

No había lugar donde no hubiese buscado la maldita llave, y ahora tenia un verdadero problema si ella encontraba todo desordenado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura…

Faltaba muy poco para que llegara a la mansión, venia pensando como se ganaría la confianza de Sasuke, para que le dijera algo, en el caso de que Etsuko no supiera como ayudarla.

Por mas que intentaba encontrar algo que para solucionar su problema, le era completamente imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

Corría de un lugar a otro ordenando rápidamente todo lo que había desordenado, pero le era completamente imposible lograr el orden que Sakura tenía. Ya que según el, ella era demasiado perfeccionista en todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura…

Sakura venia entrando por el gran portón que daba a la calle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

Sasuke sintió el chirrido del portón, lo que indicaba que la pelirosa ya había llegado. Y el aun tenia el desparramo de ropa, libros, adornos, cajones, hasta la cama que estaba perfectamente armada, se encontraba convertida en un chiquero.

Sasuke tenía que pensar rápido, que decirle, en cuanto ella gritara por el desastre en su perfecto orden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura…

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada principal de la mansión, aun perdida en sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta, y entró.

- Quizás con un baño, me pueda relajar, y así luego dormir.

Sakura se dirigía a su habitación, pero justo antes de entrar, sonó su celular en la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

La pelirosa ya había llegado, y estaba a unos pasos de ver el desastre.

- Por lo menos no me puede matar.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió algo. Divisó una puerta en el armario, el cual guardaba perfectamente el desorden, así que decidió meter todo lo que estorba a su paso. Pero ahora el problema era como iba a cerrar la puerta de este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura…

- ¿Aló?

- Sakura, soy yo George.

- Hola George…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

Sasuke, a presión, cerró la puerta del armario, esperando que Sakura no notara la falta de "algunas cosas". (Seguro que no lo nota).

Rápidamente estiró la cama, y trató de ordenar lo que le faltaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura...

- George necesito que averigües algo por mí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Necesito toda la información que puedas conseguir sobre Itachi Uchiha.

- Está bien.

Luego Sakura se despidió, y se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke…

Dejó todo lo más ordenado que pudo, y se sorprendió del "orden" que había logrado.

Sintió que Sakura habría la puerta de la habitación, y se esfumó.

Sakura entró, y no vio nada extraño, pero después de caminar un poco, comenzó a encontrar que le faltaban cosas, y que otras no estaban en su lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Sakura sin meditarlo mucho se dirigió al armario en busca de su ropa y una toalla, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, hasta que quedo completamente sepultada bajo una montaña de cosas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

- Sasuke yo solo quiero ayudarte.

- Tú no puedes hacerlo.

- No lo podré hacer si no confías en mí.

- Difícil confiar en alguien que no te recuerda.

- ¿Qué?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan sus comentarios, con este espero llegar con su ayuda a más de 50 reviews.

Bueno antes de que se me olvide, una amiga que se hace llamar **La-Saku**, fue la que me dio el nombre del perrito, ella es mi salvadora, y se me había olvidado agradecerle, así que MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, espero que les hayan llegado mis respuestas. Ahhh no se si se dieron cuenta, pero le cambie el sumary jejejej...me aburrio el otro.

Una ultima cosita una lectora, THE DARK OF THE LIGHT, me dijo que tenía que admitir los anonimos, asi que desde ahora se pueden dejar.jajajaja, no se me habia ocurrido jajajaj. lo siento.

Bueno hasta la próxima, y sigan leyendo:

Secretos Ocultos (lo subo lo antes posible)

La Mansión Embrujada

Tau y besos. (FELIZ 2008, Y MUCHO EXITO)

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN, Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	7. Recuerdos de tiEsta Sensación

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura sin meditarlo mucho se dirigió al armario en busca de su ropa y una toalla, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, hasta que quedo completamente sepultada bajo una montaña de cosas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CAPITULO VI.

**Recuerdos de ti…Esta sensación.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sakura estaba un poco atontada todavía, y lo único que pudo pensar era en el causante de aquel alboroto en su habitación.

Quien mas que Sasuke Uchiha Iba a ser el causante, el solamente podía hacerlo.

Apenas pudo levantarse de esa torre de cachureos, o como llama ella "un montón de sus tesoros convertidos en palitroques por un infeliz fantasma llamado Sasuke Uchiha".

Subió las escaleras al cuarto piso a gran velocidad buscando y gritando el nombre del Uchiha, hasta que dio con el y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia.

- Tu fuiste el que hiciste es desorden abajo ¿no es cierto?

- Y si lo Hubiese hecho¿cual seria el problema?

- El problema es que esas cosas son mías, y no deberías registrarlas.

- Si quizás lo hice, pero como tú entraste a mi casa y la registraste, yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Y se puede saber que buscabas?

- Nada, me gusta el desorden.

- Así, entonces porque no desordenas tus cosas y dejan es paz las mías.

- Porque no sería igual de divertido.

- ¿Y me tengo que reír?

- Hmn…Haz llenado un diario ¿verdad?

- Entonces eso buscabas. Para tu información cuando pequeña llene algunos, pero luego mi madre no me dejó seguir haciéndolo. A todo esto ¿porqué esa pregunta?

- Por nada.

- ¿Te gustaría averiguar cosas de mi? – Lo dijo muy sensualmente.

- No te creas tan importante, para mi no dejas de ser una molestia. – Ignorándola.

- Sasuke y que me dirías si te menciono un nombre.

- Depende del nombre.

- Mmm…Que tal Naruto Uzumaki.

A Sasuke le retumbó ese nombre en los oídos, hace tanto tiempo que había dejado aun lado ese nombre, hace tanto que su mente pareciese haberlo borrado, pero no, seguía ahí como su mejor amigo, como casi uno de sus mejores recuerdos, como su único apoyo. Pero desde que se fue, no lo volvió a ver, no sabia nada de el, hasta ahora que escucha ese nombre de la persona menos indicada, o quizás la única que pudo mencionárselo.

- No se de que me hablas. –Volteándose hacia una ventana, mirando perdido el paisaje.

- Quizás, de tu mejor amigo.

- No lo conozco.

- Porque tratas de esconder algo que sabes que es verdad.- dijo Sakura exaltada.

- Yo no escondo nada.

- Si intentas Sasuke que yo no sepa tu pasado, pero no sabes que una periodista es muy insistente.

- Haz lo que quieras pero no me moleste más.

Sakura salio de la habitación, y luego de ordenar todo el desastre ocasionado por Sasuke, tomó un baño, y se acostó a dormir, para ver si de algún modo Etsuko la podía ayudar a encontrar aquella prueba que tanto requería.

Sasuke por su parte aun intentaba sacarse aquel nombre de la cabeza, y la duda de saber que sabia Sakura sobre el cada vez era más grande. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, ya que mientras conversaban Sasuke notó que en el cuello de la pelirosa se encontraba una pequeña llave colgada de una cadenita, según paresia encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura del cajón misterioso, así que apenas ella se quedara dormida, el iba a actuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sakura por su parte estaba entrando en un profundo sueño, esperando que le sirviera para encontrar la pista que ella necesitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Silenciosamente Sasuke apareció en la pieza de Sakura, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sasuke últimamente quedaba completamente embobado con esa bella mujer dormida, lo llenaba de paz, esa que no se encuentra fácilmente.

Pero concentrándose verdaderamente en lo que buscaba, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama. Luego se subió en ella (la cama), y muy meticulosamente corrió el pelo de Sakura, esta emitió un pequeño rezongo y se voltio en sentido opuesto al que se encontraba.

Sasuke bufó, e intentaba pensar en como sacarle la llave sin despertarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sakura mientras tanto en sus sueños se encontraba nuevamente en el jardín de siempre, pero esta vez ella era la que llamaba a la pequeña Etsuko.

- Etsuko, necesito tu ayuda.

Etsuko, por favor, es algo muy importante, o si no, no podré ayudar a tu hermano, porque...

- Aquí estoy Sakura, estaba durmiendo.

- ¿T u duermes?

- Si, pero no creo que para eso me buscaras¿cierto?

- Si es verdad, necesito que me ayudes a buscar una prueba.

- ¿Una prueba? Y ¿para que?

- Bueno, lo que paso fue…

Sakura le relato lo vivido con Naruto, y le dijo que ella había aceptado llevarle una prueba a cambio de la historia que ella se había negado a contar.

- Así que el tío Naruto quiere alguna prueba de que tú verdaderamente puedes ver a Sasuke, y además de que el no ha abandonado la mansión.

- Exacto.

- Es difícil, si el no puede verlo, pero quizás…no lo se…tal vez serviría...- decía ella mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No se, recuerdo cuando estaba viva, ellos en las noches de luna llena se iban a acampar al jardín y contaban historias de terror, una de esas noches yo los seguí, y vi que ellos luego de que todos en la mansión supuestamente dormíamos, salieron de sus carpas, y corrieron a un lago que se encuentra cerca de allí. Yo los seguí de cerca lo más rápido que pude, y observé cuando bajo la luna ellos juraron nunca separarse, y permanecer como los mejores amigos siempre, y que el primero que consiguiera novia, tendría que resignarse a casarse después, ese pequeño pacto lo sellaron con sangre, y ellos volvieron al poco tiempo a sus carpas, y yo regresé a casa.

- Entonces eso me puede servir.

- Yo creo que es una prueba bastante interesante, pero para que sea aun más creíble, en el sótano, en una caja hay una foto de ellos, y esa fue tomada la mañana antes del pacto.

- Entonces eso tengo que hacer.

- Si, pero si en ese caso no te cree, ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa, pero supuestamente solo ellos dos sabes de ese pacto y nadie más.

- Pero no me creerá que me lo contase tu, así que le diré que Sasuke me lo dijo.

- Si puede que funcione.

- Entonces eso haré.

- A una cosa, con respecto a Sasuke…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke por su parte aun luchaba con su imaginación por ver el modo de cómo sacarle la cadenita sin romperla, o quizás con un simple tirón podría sacarla y luego le diría que la encontró por ahí, o aun mas fácil la dejaría cerca de el jardín para que ella pensara que se le callo accidentalmente.

Bueno ahora que el plan se encontraba construido solo le faltaba realizarlo.

Se acercó lentamente con destino al cuello de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

- ¿Qué pasa con el? Aparte de que es un odioso, pesado y atractivo fantasma.

- ¿Atractivo?

- Dije atrac…tivo, en realidad que…quería decir atrevido.- Dijo Sakura muy extremadamente ruborizada, y tratando de esquivar los violetas ojos de la niña.

- Si como no.

- ¿Bueno que cosa me querías decir de el?

- A cierto, te quería decir que le tuvieras bastante paciencia, porque aparte de tener un carácter demasiado fuerte, es bastante curios, y sacador de quicio.

- Si creo que ya eh experimentado un poco de su carácter.

- Por favor te pido que lo disculpes, pero el siempre fue así, y después de lo que paso su carácter parece haber empeorado lo suficiente para ser considerado insoportable.

- Si créeme que hasta lo podría odiar, pero hay algo que me lo impide, y no quiero pensar que es lastima, pero ese sentimiento me tiene terriblemente confundida.

- Quizás ese sentimiento sea ¿amor?

- ¿Amor?, no lo creo, como me podría enamorar de una persona que recién conozco, y que además es un fantasma.

- No lo se, por eso te lo pregunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke se acercaba furtivamente a un lado de Sakura, se arrodillo sobre la cama, volvió a correr su travieso cabello rosa, tomó la llave…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

- Creo que aun tengo que buscar la fotografía, mejor será que me valla.

- Porque no te quedas con migo un momento mas.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque, porque si.

- ¿Que me estas ocultando?... ¿Que está haciendo Sasuke esta vez?

- ¿Qué¿De que me hablas? – haciéndose la desentendida.

- Adiós y Gracias.

Avanzó rápidamente Sakura hasta el lugar donde siempre regresaba, pero fue intersecada por la pequeña pelinegra.

- Déjame pasar Etsuko.

- Pero si me prometes algo…//Apresúrate Sasuke que ya no la puedo mantener mas aquí- pensaba la pequeña.//

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke de un tirón muy rápido cortó la cadenita y la liberó de su esclavitud en el cuello de la pelirosa.

Se bajó muy rápido de la cama y se dirigió al armario, donde se encontraba el cajoncito de secretos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

- Que no serás dura con mi hermano, y que no te rendirás hasta conseguir su libertad.

- Está bien, te lo prometo, pero ahora déjame salir de aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke tomo el cajón en sus brazos y probó eficazmente si la llave que anteriormente había arrebatado de su dueña, encajaba en la cerradura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

- Etsuko ya te lo prometí, deja de encubrir a tu hermano que quizás que desastre está dejando nuevamente.

- Está bien, pero no olvides tus promesas.

- No lo haré pequeña, Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto. //Ojala que hayas conseguido lo que buscabas hermano, posiblemente eso te ayude un poco a ser libre. //

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke vio como la llave encajaba perfecto en la cerradura, estaba dispuesto a abrir el cajón en ese mismo lugar, pero unos pequeños ladridos lo alertaron de que Sakura estaba despertando.

Así que sin antes agradecer a Tetsu sobre su advertencia, desapareció dejando una estela de perfume masculino.

Sakura despertó sin extrañas a su pequeña cadenita, vio muy feliz y despierto a Tetsu, al cual acarició, y dejo sobre su cama, sintió un aroma a perfume, quiso analizar la situación, pero al contar con poco tiempo para buscar la fotografía, solo lo ignoró.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para que Sasuke no se enterara de que ella estaba registrando sus recuerdos, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Sasuke se encontraba realizando la misma acción con las cosas de ella.

Sakura bajó las escaleras, introdujo la llave lentamente, giró la manilla, y una nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor, haciéndola toser desmedidamente.

Cuando la nube se disipó, ella entró al oscuro subterráneo, intentó en vano encontrar una linterna, así que ayudada por su celular, alumbró a su alrededor lo que tenia mas cerca de su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke por su parte se había arrinconado en una esquina en la habitación más grande del cuarto piso, su gran refugio, donde nadie había entrado hace mucho, fue profanado por primera vez por aquella pelirosa, de la cual no había podido dejar de pensar desde que la conoció.

Ahora ella era tan importante en su vida (metafóricamente) que había llegado al punto de tener que robarle información a escondidas, cosa que nunca en su vida habría hecho, pero todo siempre era distinto con ella. Las situaciones cambiaban, aunque era predecible en sus actos, siempre podía cambiar los hechos y lograr confundirle.

Ahora era el momento de averiguar que secretos escondía, cual era su pasado, o algo que le indicara que significaba aquella opresión en su pecho, que le revelaba algo muy extraño desde el momento en que la vio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sakura seguía revisando su alrededor, pero lo único que encontraba eran muebles, libros, algunos juguetes, y muchas otras cosas que no le servían en lo absoluto.

Mientras caminaba esquivando las reliquias de ese lugar, choco uno de sus pies con una caja que la hizo caer al suelo.

- Maldita caja.

Sakura se levantó impregnada de polvo, se sacudió lo más que pudo, y decidió revisarla. En la tapa dio un pequeño soplido, bajo el polvo se encontraba un nombre escrito, que decía. "S.U".

- ¿Está caja debe ser tuya Sasuke?

¿Qué cosas tendrás Aquí?

Sakura comenzó a abrir la caja, sacudió algunas cosas, habían muchos libros, algunas fotografías que iluminaban el rostro de Sakura con pequeñas sonrisas, algunas de el de joven, otras con su hermano, algunas también con su hermana, busco y buscó hasta que se encontró con una donde salía un niño pelinegro con otro rubio agarrándose a golpes.

- Esta debe ser la foto que busco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sasuke abrió el cajón de fondo rosa, que emanaba un exquisito olor a jazmines.

Sus manos se deslizaban por aquellos recuerdos de ella. Adentro del cajón había muchas cosas, algunas cartas de su madre, unos pequeños libros dedicados de un tal Sai, dibujos del mismo personaje.

A Sasuke le comenzó a entrar la duda y un poco de rabia de quien era ese tal Sai que le regalaba tantas cosas a Sakura, pero dejando eso de lado, se fijo que había un especie de joyero o algo así, que escondía una bella cadenita con un delfín. Sasuke al tomarla entre sus manos sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su corazón que llego rápidamente en respuesta hasta su cerebro, en el comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes, que el no paresia recordar en lo absoluto.

… … …

Flash Back.

Sasuke se encontraba en uno de sus primeros viajes a otro país. Su padre por negocios había tenido que visitar Estados unidos, el tenia alrededor de Ocho o nueve años, y su vida de niño era como todos quisieran que fuese. Padres millonarios, un hermano inteligente y medico, Una hermana pequeña que realmente le alegraba todos los días de su vida. También tenía un buen amigo Llamado Naruto Uzumaki que lo esperaba ansioso a su regreso, el solo deseaba terminar con este viaje, ya que estaba lejos de las personas que mas quería, y su padre solo lo llevó para que conociera un poco mas del mundo, y practicara su casi perfecto ingles.

En una de esas tardes decidió salir del hotel en el cual se hospedaba, Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, para ver la bella estatua de la libertad, especialmente por su imponencia imagen en invierno.

Caminó durante un gran periodo de tiempo, y cuando llegó a la orilla de la playa, se sintió realmente solo, no paresia haber nadie mas en aquel lugar, todas las personas que realmente le importaban estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia, solo se encontraba cerca su padre, el cual solo se dedicaba a trabajar, y para el era como lo mismo que no estuviese.

Recorrió un poco y se sentó en la nieve observando en silencio el paisaje que podía contemplar a su alrededor.

El estaba tranquilo, pero solo. No le gustaba esa sensación de silencio, de tanta tranquilidad que se volvía casi insoportable. El se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba. Pero una dulce voz, estremeció cada pequeña fibra de su ser, inconcientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar desde donde provenía aquella voz, y vio que la originaria era una niña mas o menos de su misma edad, con un cabello rosa, unos ojos esmeralda que se distinguen muy bien en su blanco rostro, que se asemejaba muy bien con el color de los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor. Ella estaba vestida con un abrigo rojo que l llegaba hasta la rodilla, unas medias negras, y zapatos negros, también con una gran bufanda que llegaba hasta su cintura del mismo color de sus zapatos.

El quedo completamente asombrado con la belleza que mostraba aquella niña, pero ella se veía igual de sola que el, sentada en una banca viendo como los copos caían sobre su nariz.

Sasuke no supo el porque, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus pies estaban en dirección hasta esa niña pelirosa, sin poder detenerse ya, llego a una lado de ella y se sentó.

Ella lo miró intrigada, y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero decidió no preguntar nada, ella notaba que el era un extranjero, especialmente por sus oscuros ojos rasgados, por aquel cabello desordenado. No podía negar que era una persona muy atractiva, era de aquellos niños que no se ven todos los días, de aquellos niños misteriosos que llaman la atención solo con su presencia. Ella solo al notar que se había quedado fijamente mirando a aquel niño se puso con un tono aún mas apreciable en su blanco rostro, desvió la mirada, y se quedo igual en aquel mismo silencio, observando como todo se cubría de aquellas pequeñas bolitas de hielo.

El estaba ahí, junto a ella, sin saber el porque, ni el como, se preguntaba quien era ella, y que hacia tan sola en ese lugar. Pero se había dado cuenta de que en eso momentos que ha estado junto a ella, ya no sentía aquella soledad rondándolo, se siente con un calor que recorre su cuerpo, con una especie de paz que embarga su vida.

Ella le trasmitía muchas cosas con solo una mirada, quizás ni siquiera era necesario que ellos hablaran para conocerse perfectamente, solo con estar cerca ambos se sentían seguros, completos y absolutamente en paz.

A Sakura ese silencio no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero sentía mucha curiosidad de saber porque el se había sentado junto a ella, porque tanto silencio, y muchas otras cosas que invadían su indagación. Ya no aguantando mas ese silencio, y sin escuchar ninguna palabra de aquel niño, decidió un poco enojada irse de aquel lugar, para seguir pensando en los problemas de su vida, que por un momento se habían borrado.

Cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse, una mano tomó su muñeca firmemente, y la obligó a permanecer sentada, justo en el momento en el cual iba reclamar, una voz cerro sus labios.

- ¿Te quedarías un momento más?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Sakura ya había encontrado aquella foto que tanto buscaba, Sasuke de niño le llamaba mucho la atención, era como si lo hubiese visto antes, pero no sabia el porque, o donde, quizás solo era una mas de sus alucinaciones.

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para sacar esas conclusiones, así que corrió al baño, luego se vistió rápidamente, hizo lo de todas las mañanas, y guardó la fotografía en su bolso.

Corrió y tomó su taxi para partir hacia lo que seria para ella como la determinación de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Después de mucho, llegó al trabajo, allí vio a una muy preocupada Hinata, y a un muy serio y nunca antes visto Naruto, esperando aquella prueba sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Sakura tomó asiento, y comenzó con su relato. Las caras de Hinata iban cambiando a medida de que ella relataba las pruebas.

Naruto comenzó a creer, en algo que en un principio parecía imposible, ahora se iba haciendo realidad. Pero no podía a la primera posibilidad creer desmedidamente, necesitaba una prueba más certera, algo que le indicara que lo que ella decía era verdad.

- Sakura, si te empiezo a creer¿tú tienes alguna prueba que me afirme lo que dices?

- Ahora que lo dices, tengo una fotografía del día en que ustedes sellaron ese pacto.

Sakura buscó en su bolso y saco un porta retratos, se la dio en las manos a Naruto, el cual sonrió al ver de cerca a su amigo, a aquel que tanto echaba de menos, el su único mejor amigo se lo había arrebatado el destino. El era la única persona que creyó en el, y en sus proyectos, el único que lo acompaño en los momentos mas difíciles, su amigo mal genio, pero que nunca olvidaría.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto. Sakura al igual que Hinata se preocupo mucho, pero luego de que vieron una autentica sonrisa formarse en los labios de Naruto, ellas se hundieron en un profundo suspiro.

- Si te creo Sakura, no debí desconfiar de ti.

- No te preocupes Naruto, yo te entiendo perfectamente.

- Pero entonces puedo hablar con el.

- No lo creo Naruto, el está muy confundido, y como yo soy la única persona que puede verlo, debo ganarme su confianza primero, y conocerlo un poco mas, por eso vine hasta aquí, porque luego de que se enterara de su existencia, tu eres la única persona viva que me puede explicar los detalles de la muerte de Sasuke y su familia.

Necesito saber en que parte de la historia el se quedo pegada, quizás se propuso algo que desconozco, y que si no se realiza el estará sin descanso en aquella mansión por siempre.

- Esta bien, todo sea por ayudarlo, pero es una historia muy dura, y llena de sufrimientos.

- Estoy preparada para la historia.

- Bueno, yo lo conocí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..CONTINUARA.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo…

Sasuke sufrió mucho, y la perdida de ellos fue como una dinamita que estalló en poco tiempo.

Si buscas el porque de todo lo que sucedió, solo creo que el te lo puede decir.

- Pero como puedo ganar su confianza.

- Las cosas se dan sin que uno las espere. Solo te pido que no lo presiones y que confíes en lo que el te dice, creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que es una persona demasiado impredecible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siento mucho.-... Siento la tardanza…creo que me demore mas de la cuenta…pero este lo hice mas largo dos capitulos en 1… hihihi...

No de verdad disculpas, no fue falta de inspiración…solo falta de tiempo por un trabajo de verano…buuu...

Bueno estoy muy feliz porque pase los 50 reviews..siii..Esa era una meta para el 5to capitulo..hihih muchas gracias a todos en especial a aquellos que me escribieron dándome concejos, ayudas, ideas, felicitaciones, etc..

Aquí están los nombres o sobrenombres o como les quieran llamar de todas las personas que me dejaron algún review..

Espero muchos muchos mas, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, si se me olvida alguien, me avisa, y lo pongo muy destacado en el otro capitulo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

sasusaku true love forever

Minatostuki

Namine1993

leosapiens29

MariadeUchiha

Sakuraki

The Dark of the Light

Rushia95

Pinguina Uchiha

Judith Uchiha

Setsuna 17

Juli 23

kunoichi-chan-sakura

Princess Dark Angel

La-Saku

Dreamer-San

Desirable-hate

Yhoe Uchiha

Kitty haruno 7

Kyo Stark

Ikamari

Samiko chan

Ooo-Sakura-chan-ooO

Gothic sweet angel

Alexavenuz

Eva Uchiha

Seiren Kira

MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES…DEVERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO..Y ESPERO QUE ESTA LISTA SIGA CRECIENDO CADA VEZ MAS…MUCHAS GRACIAS…Y SIGAN LEYENDO QUE ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE…

BESUS CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO…

XAUS

DULCE HARUNO

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	8. Nuestro primer beso olvidado

CAPITULO VII.

Nuestro primer beso olvidado.

En el capitulo anterior…

Necesito saber en que parte de la historia el se quedo pegada, quizás se propuso algo que desconozco, y que si no se realiza el estará sin descanso en aquella mansión por siempre.

- Esta bien, todo sea por ayudarlo, pero es una historia muy dura, y llena de sufrimientos.

- Estoy preparada para la historia.

- Buen, yo lo conocí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO VII.

- Yo lo conocí en la escuela, siempre nos tocaba realizar todo tipo de trabajos juntos, yo lo odiaba, porque siempre se creía el mejor de todos, siempre por tener mucho dinero y pertenecer a una familia importante creía ser mejor que los demás. El se destacaba en todo como el mejor, y siempre las chicas andaban tras el.

Pasó el tiempo y lo emprendí a entender, la presión de perteneces a una familia importante, y ver que la vara que puso tu hermano era muy alta, lo obligaba a adoptar ese carácter.

El también me comprendio, y aunque siempre nos tratáramos mal, nos queríamos mucho, como tú dices, pasaron los años, he hicimos aquel pacto, del que solo sabíamos nosotros dos. Desde ese momento nuestra amistad creció, y cada uno dependía del otro.

En uno de sus viajes con su padre, tuvo que ir a Estados unidos, llegó muy feliz y me dijo que de no haber ido, no abría encontrado al gran amor de su vida, que cuando el creciera seria su esposa y volvería por ella.

No creía que el estuviese habando así, pero solo me reía de el. Cualquier chica que se le acercaba estaba prohibida, porque estaba el latente recuerdo de aquella joven que le robó el corazón en estados unidos.

Nunca quiso decir su nombre, decía que era su pequeño secreto, pero que era muy especial y tranquila, aparte de hermosa y todos los halagos que le daba.

Paso el tiempo, y ocurrió la tragedia de que su hermana se enfermó, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, y todos confiaban en Itachi, el gran medico reconocido por todos como el mejor.

El trabajaba día y noche analizando a la pequeña, pero ella cada día empeoraba más. Hasta que un día…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Flash Back.

Sasuke entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana conectada a maquinas, todo se encontraba casi en silencio a excepción de el sonido de la maquina característica que afina los latidos del corazón (el pip-pip.pip).

Sasuke vio como su hermana se encontraba extremadamente pálida, con ojeras muy grandes que marcaban lo demacrado de su rostro.

De aquella niña dulce, y feliz ya no quedaba nada, de su sonrisa, de su gracia, de aquellos hermosos bailes que le dedicaba a su familia, de aquella risa que inundaba la casa de recuerdos. No quedaba nada, aquella extraña enfermedad se lo había llevado todo, al parecer solo quedaba su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que ya no quería seguir en este mundo, su corazón ya no quería seguir latiendo, y sus fuerzas se agotaban cada vez más.

Sasuke al ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado le partía el alma, le creaba aquel nudo en el pecho que lo consumía por dentro, sus fuerzas, sus esperanzas se estaban borrando, el había decidido no llorar, porque el seria fuerte, el tenía que serlo como un Uchiha, siempre se lo había propuesto.

Pero aunque lo evitara, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sentado a un lado de ella, tomado de su mano tan fría y casi sin vida. Humedecía las sabanas de la camilla, recostado tomado firmemente su mano y tratando de ese modo de no llorar, sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, miró a la pequeña Etsuko con el rostro convertido en pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas finas.

Ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan púrpuras, que aun conservaban su brillo angelical.

- Etsuko.

- Sasuke, tienes…cof cof…que ser fuerte, yo siempre estaré contigo, yo siempre te ayudare, aunque tu no puedas verme, tienes que saber que yo no te dejaré solo.

- Lo se Etsuko, pero no te mueras.

- Creo que ya mi cuerpo no resiste más.

- Etsuko por favor, no te vayas.

- Adiós mi Sasuke, mi hermano favorito – Dándole con sus últimas fuerzas un beso en su frente.

- Etsuko, no, por favor ¡¡¡¡no!!!!

Los latidos de su corazón se estaban deteniendo lentamente, la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, y su último suspiro ya estaba en el aire.

Etsuko, Etsuko…respóndeme Etsuko...No te vayas, por favor no…te...vayas.

Sasuke ya no pudo parar su llanto, la habitación se llenó de doctores, enfermeras, gritos, el ya sabía que no había solución, el caminó hasta la puerta donde se encontró con su madre, pero era como si el no estuviese, el dolor era tan grande que no escuchaba nada, se sentía solo, con la opresión en su corazón, caminó hasta el jardín, todo el mundo lo observaba con aquel rostro indescifrable, para Sasuke el tiempo se había detenido, y se sentía tan vacío, pero en su soledad sintió unos brazos que lo aprisionaron y volvieron su mente a la realidad.

Era su amigo, era Naruto que lo apoyaba, y que compartía su dolor, era la única persona que en ese momento podía necesitar.

Fin Flash Back.

- Nunca vi a Sasuke igual de triste, tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tan seguro de que lo que estaba viviendo no era parte de su vida.

El paso unos días así, hasta que luego volvió a ser el mismo de antes, claro, que ahora su frialdad había aumentado el doble, y las peleas entre nosotros eran casi intolerables.

Yo por mas que trataba de comprender su carácter y sus reacciones ya eran insoportables, así que finalmente un día tuvimos una de esas peleas que no se olvidan nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lugar…mejor escrito en la mansión…aún mejor en los recuerdos de Sasuke…

- ¿Te quedarías un momento más?

Sakura lo observo directo a los ojos, intentando descifrar el porque de sus palabras, pero para ella era realmente imposible, esos ojos escondían muchas cosas que para ella eran imposibles de descifrar.

Pero observo algo especial en sus ojos, quizás algo que ella siempre esperó pero que aún no sabe su significado. Y tímidamente decidió acceder con un movimiento de cabeza ascendente. Se sentó nuevamente junto a el para ver caer la nieve sobre ellos y esconder en lo tupido de ella los hermosos paisajes frente a sus ojos.

Ella no entendía nada, pero deseaba disfrutar de ese momento, se sentía tan segura, tan agradablemente feliz que no deseaba nada más que ese momento no se terminara.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya no se podía observar nada a su alrededor, ya que la nieve impedía la visibilidad a un metro de distancia. Ellos estaban empapados, húmedos y fríos, ya que la nieve los había cubierto con sus blancos algodones de hielo.

Ella empezaba a tiritar sin darse cuenta y sus manos se encontraban congeladas. Sasuke estaba pensativo, pero observaba a la pelirosa sin siquiera parpadear, en cambio ella sentía esa punzante mirada que la hacia volver sus mejillas a un tono carmesí.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos…

- Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Donde vives Sakura?

- A unas pocas cuadras de aquí mm...

- Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha. Creo que debería acompañarte Sakura, ya que te hice esperar un tiempo más.

- Esta bien…ppp pero y ¿tu vives por aquí?

- No yo vivo lejos, pero ahora estoy en un hotel de la ciudad.

- Bueno, mi casa es por esa dirección.

Ambos caminaron por lo tupido de la nieve muy apegados el uno del otro, Sakura al sentir el contacto de Sasuke con su cuerpo le daba unos pequeños escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo completamente.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía feliz de tenerla a ella de compañía, aunque no la conocía, su sola presencia lo hacia olvidar todos lo problemas y situaciones que pasaban por su cabeza.

Ella también era una niña especial, que podía trasmitir todo con su sola mirada.

Sasuke al sentirla tan cerca y con su mano rozando la suya decidió tomarla firmemente, ella lo miró con nervios y dudas, pero el resolvió seguir caminando tomado de su mano sin dar explicaciones.

Ella estaba feliz, no cualquier día encuentras a un chico que no conoces, el cual te da mucha tranquilidad, que luego te lleva a la casa, y que además te tome la mano, aparte de ser el joven mas pulcro que conocía.

Caminaron por la nieve hasta que Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

- Sasuke¿tu de que país vienes?

- De Japón.

- Y ¿a que vienes a Estados Unidos?

- Por negocios de mi padre.

- Y ¿te gusta aquí?

- Prefiero mi país

- Sasuke…

- ¿Qué?

- Esta es mi casa.

Era una casa modesta, mediana pero muy bien decorada, con un precioso antejardín cubierto de nieve, que denotaba la hermosura de la casa.

- Ven pasa.

- Pero yo…

Sakura ya había entrado a la casa, tirando del brazo a Sasuke, en ella se apreciaba un exquisito aroma a flores que invadía toda la propiedad. Era una casa pequeña pero muy bien decorada interiormente, era calida y sobre todo acogedora.

Ambos aún permanecían empapados por el frío hielo que los cubrió anteriormente, Sakura invitó a Sasuke hasta el salón principal a donde lo invitó a tomar asiento, el resignado por la invitación de ella, decidió aceptar.

Sakura en un parpadeo desapareció por una de las puertas, donde luego volvió con algunas toallas en las manos.

- Sasuke, toma, deberías sacarte esa ropa mojada, para que luego la ponga en la secadora.

- ¿Frente a ti?

Sakura se puso muy colorada, pero trató de ocultarlo con sus cabellos.

- Perdón, sígueme hasta la habitación, ahí te entrego una yukata que te puedes poner.

- ¿y tus padres?

- Mis padres salieron hace horas a trabajar, y van a llegar tarde, sígueme.

- Como digas.

Sakura llevo a Sasuke hasta una habitación que parecía ser de sus padres, y lo dejo allí para que se cambiara mientras ella hacía lo mismo en la habitación aledaña.

Sasuke antes de liberarse de sus prendas, decidió observar un poco el cuarto, donde había muchas fotografías de Sakura y su familia, pero en todas ellas, había una extraña sombra color negro que aparecía en algún lugar de la fotografía. Sasuke observó eso muy extrañamente, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura mientras tanto se encontraba en su cuarto hablando con alguien, que a la vista de cualquier persona se hace inadvertida.

- El no es mi novio.

- Si lo es.

- Que no, el es un niño que conocí en el parque y que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pero no es mi novio.

- …

- De verdad, además si fuese o no mi novio, no te deberías entrometer, ya bastante problemas me haz causado con mi familia el hecho de que solo yo pueda verte.

- …

- Ya estoy creyendo en que de verdad estoy loca.

- Si lo estas, porque si te fijas estas hablando sola.

- Y como dice el psicólogo, tu solo eres producto de mi imaginación, mejor porque no me deja en paz de una vez por todas.

- No creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi Sakurita.

- No te tengo miedo Allan.

Aquella voz desapareció, y Sakura nuevamente quedó inmersa en aquel silencio, pegó un resoplido, y se vistió. Luego tomo su ropa húmeda, y fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke en cambio recién se estaba desvistiendo, y se encontraba solo con su ropa interior puesta, ya que se le había pasado el tiempo observando fotografías.

Sakura entró a la habitación de improviso, y observo a Sasuke semidesnudo, de la impresión, soltó la ropa que llevaba y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Sasuke corrió a su auxilio, pero ella se encontraba desmayada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, el se observó, y decidió cubrirse con la yukata que Sakura le había pasado.

Rato después Sakura despertó, y se sentó en la cama, no entendía que había ocurrido, pero cuando sintió aquella voz tan masculina a su costado, recordó todo nuevamente y su ya carmesí rostro había vuelto.

- ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre semidesnudo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina con Naruto y Sakura…

La pelea con Sasuke fue terrible, y desde ahí no nos hablamos en mucho tiempo, en realidad, no volví a hablar con el nunca más, ya que después de esa noche, Itachi cometió aquel brutal asesinato y Sasuke murió a las pocas horas después de que me enterara.

De lo que pasó por la cabeza de Itachi no se mucho, pero se que el quedó muy afectado luego de la muerte de la pequeña Etsuko. No se las razones del porque asesinar a sus padres, pero se que Sasuke ya no podía con tanto dolor y por eso se le acabaron las ganas de vivir.

Cuando yo supe que el había sobrevivido a la matanza de los Uchiha, estaba muy feliz, pero me encontraba lejos de aquí, cuando volví ya era tarde, a Sasuke lo habían encontrado muerto por un severo ataque cardiaco.

Los médicos concluyeron que el dolor fue la causa de su muerte, y que eso le provoco aquel estado de depresión que afecto su corazón y lo llevó hasta la muerte.

- ¿Entonces no me puedes ayudar con lo de Itachi, y de saber el porqué de sus acciones?

- No, en realidad no se nada sobre lo que planeaba el en su mente, y que conseguiría con deshacerse de toda su familia menos de Sasuke, solo consiguió matar a su hermano de dolor por sus sentimientos.

- Es una historia triste, que en realidad nadie hubiese sido capaz de soportar.

- Y fue por mi culpa que el muriera, porque en esos momentos son estuve con el, no lo acompañé en su dolor y solo cause mas daño no apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba.

- Pero no te puedes culpar por algo que no es tu culpa, las cosas siempre suceden por algo, y esta ocasión creo que también llevan a algo más que el sufrimiento de muchas personas.

-Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, por algo que quizás pude haber evitado con solo estar con Sasuke y entenderlo en sus acciones.

- El destino siempre juega malas pasadas, pero es capaz de arreglarlo todo con alguna pequeña acción que enmienda todo el daño ocasionado.

- Puede ser cierto, pero es algo desconocido por el momento, o algo que quizás nos cueste mucho descifrar que es.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

- Sasuke sufrió mucho, y la perdida de ellos fue como una dinamita que estalló en poco tiempo.

Si buscas el porque de todo lo que sucedió, solo creo que el te lo puede decir.

- Pero como puedo ganar su confianza.

- La confianza solo se puede obtener comprendiendo a las personas y llegando a ellas con el corazón, comprendiendo y apoyando en lo que se necesite.

- Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero lo intentare de alguna forma. Algo se me ocurrirá en el momento en que vuelva a la casa.

- Creo que eso es todo tuyo, pero si puedo ayudar en algo, solo debes pedirlo.

- Muchas gracias Naruto, y a ti también Hinata, gracias por todo, me han ayudado mucho.

- Ahora puedes irte, tu trabajo comenzará mañana.

- Gracias Jefe Naruto, me presento mañana muy puntual como siempre.

- Eso espero recluta Haruno.

La sala luego de ese momento triste se repletó de risas que invadieron toda la oficina, Sakura luego fue de compras, y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa, muy animada, y triste también por la historia de la familia Uchiha, y principalmente por el dolor que Sasuke debió pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los recuerdos de Sasuke…

- ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre semidesnudo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con una almohada.

- Y no me digas también que nadie nunca te ha besado.

Sakura se sobresaltó con la pregunta, y volvió a negar pero esta vez casi de manera imperceptible.

- ¿no te han besado?

Sakura negó.

- ¿No te han besado?

Sakura bufo ya aburrida de la repetición de la pregunta.

- ¿No?

- ¡No! No me han besado nunca, no se por…

Sakura fue callada por los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, aquél beso que ella había negado tantas veces por fin había llegado, quizás no de la forma mas romántica, pero estaba lleno de sentimientos que pocas veces se da sin conocerse, era un beso sobre sus labios, era un beso que el disfrutaba considerablemente. Sakura en cambio era un beso que la llevo a otro lugar, era aquel beso que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y que no pensó obtener de una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hasta que el Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.

- Ahora esos labios son solo míos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura ingresó a la mansión, y rápidamente se dirigió al refugio de Sasuke.

Cuando llegó toco la puerta, pero en vista de que nadie le abría, entró sin autorización, y se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una pared, con los brazos observando su cadenita, aquella cadenita que no recordaba su procedencia, pero que siempre había estado junto a ella como un tesoro.

- Sasuke, que haces con esa cadenita que es mía.

Sasuke que no la había sentido, la observó y cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma y pensar en lo que había pasado por su mente hace unos momentos.

- Sasuke, porque revisas mis cosas sin permiso, y no eres capaz de confiar en mi.

- Difícil confiar en alguien que no te recuerda.

- ¿Cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el próximo capitulo…

Sasuke tratando de hacerla recordar, algo de su pasado juntos, acorraló a Sakura en una pared, y dirigió sus labios a los rosados de ella, ya que esa era la única forma que se le ocurría para tratar de que ella recordara su pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola…¡¡NO ME MATEN!!..

Pero la falta de tiempo ya es abrumadora…intentare hacer todo lo posible por acelerar mis tiempos de escritura, pero no les prometo nada…

Espero que les haya gustado… gracias por todos sus reviews, y espero muchos más.

Mas vale ser paciente que valiente...heheheh.

Besos los quiere y les desea lo mejor. Sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews.

Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"

…………………………………….


	9. Deseo Recordarte

Capitulo VIII.

Como me gustaría poder recordarte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..--..-.-.-.--..-.-

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura ingresó a la mansión, y rápidamente se dirigió al refugio de Sasuke.

Cuando llegó toco la puerta, pero en vista de que nadie le abría, entró sin autorización, y se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una pared, con los brazos atados a sus piernas. Observando su cadenita, aquella cadenita que no recordaba su procedencia, pero que siempre había estado junto a ella como un tesoro.

- Sasuke, que haces con esa cadenita que es mía.

Sasuke que no la había sentido, la observó y cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma y pensar en lo que había pasado por su mente hace unos momentos.

- Sasuke, porque revisas mis cosas sin permiso, y no eres capaz de confiar en mi.

- Difícil confiar en alguien que no te recuerda.

- ¿Cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como me gustaría poder recordarte…

-¿Cómo¿De que estás hablando?

- Así que no te acuerdas.

- No – dijo muy melancólicamente Sakura- Muchos de mis recuerdos fueron borrados y si estuviste en mi vida, fuiste eliminado junto con toda mi infancia.

- ¿Y porque traes este collar?

- No se realmente el porqué, pero cuando está cerca, tengo una extraña sensación y mi corazón palpita muy fuerte es como mi gran tesoro que no puedo alejar de mi.

Pero si tú me conocías ¿porque no dijiste nada?- con tono de desconcierto.-

Sasuke meditó por unos segundos y luego decidió responder.

- Yo también te había olvidado, pero luego al ver esto –señalando lo que mantenía con firmeza bajo su puño- en ese momento recordé todo lo que ocurrió, todo lo que viví antes de que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno del cual nunca pude escapar, antes de que mi pasado y mi presente se volviese algo aterrador.

Para mi cuando te conocí fue algo muy importante uno de mis mejores momentos y no puedo aceptar que los hayas olvidado.

- Sasuke yo… Para mí ahora es algo muy importante poder recordar, no tengo muchos recuerdos, no puedo acordarme de nada de mi pasado y también sufrí mucho, mis padres también murieron, y de ellos no recuerdo nada luego de aquel accidente. Que daría yo por poder recordar algo de ellos –resbalando una lágrima por su mejilla- o algo de ti. Los únicos recuerdos que están presentes en mi mente son los que he realizado durante estos últimos años.

Sasuke no comprendía nada. Habían muchas cosas de ella que desconocía, estar tanto tiempo separados había causado una laguna en sus mente, cada uno había vivido situaciones aterradoras que los hicieron olvidar, cada uno tenía sus razones para relegar, pero el no podía hacerse la idea de que ella no lo recordara, de que teniéndolo frente a sus ojos no lo reconociera, y que lo haya eliminado de todos sus recuerdos. No soportaba aquella desesperación de saber que el gran amor de su vida no recordara aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos, y que el no estaba dispuesto a volver a olvidar.

Sasuke tomo una determinación, costase lo que le costase trataría de hacerla recordar, algo de su pasado juntos.-

Una idea cruzo por su mente, quizás, de ese modo podría intentar que recordase.

Acorraló a Sakura en una pared, y dirigió sus labios a los rosados de ella, ya que esa era la única forma que se le ocurría para tratar de que ella recordara aquellos momentos que unieron sus corazones.

Sakura en medio de las lagrimas, correspondió aquel beso, que mas que algo inesperado, era todo lo contrario, era eso que había buscado por tanto tiempo, aquello que le oprimía el corazón y le daba tanta melancolía no recordar.

Sakura en esos momentos observo muchas imágenes pasando por su mente, algunas muy confusas, hasta que se le aparecieron las que estaba esperando recordar hace mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Flash Back (recuerdos de Sakura)

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hasta que el Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.

- Ahora esos labios son solo míos.

Sakura se encontraba en un estado ensimismado, se encontraba completamente ruborizada, y trataba de apaciguar su vergüenza cubriéndose con las almohadas.

Sasuke en cambio tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, que iluminaba su rostro, el estaba feliz y convencido de que esa boca no seria tocada por nadie mas que por el.

- //mi primer beso (inner. si Sakura nuestro primer beso) fue bello, incluso sentí una corriente que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero tengo una extraña sensación que aun no puedo descifrar.//

- ¿Y que te pareció tu primer beso Sakura?

- //Inner: Creo que se las esta dando de arrogante, tengo una buena idea para que se le quite ese tono contigo. -¿Cuál?- inner. Fácil… (Hablando en secreto) - De acuerdo.//

- ¿Cómo me pareció? – quitándose el rubor de su rostro y poniéndose un dedo en la boca en señal de que estaba pensando-

Después de un largo silencio, Sasuke ya comenzaba a desesperarse, su sonrisa de superioridad se iba deslizando por su rostro, creando una mueca de impaciencia.

- ¡dime que te pareció de una vez por todas!

- Pues en realidad no era lo que yo esperaba, siempre me imagine el beso como todos lo describían, quizás tu no eres experto en el tema.

Sasuke quedo perplejo, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de respuestas por parte de la pelirosa.

Sakura se levantó de la cama donde había sido recostada por Sasuke, luego de su desmayo. Tomo su ropa que aún estaba en el suelo, y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa y carcajadas internas.

Sasuke aún meditaba las palabras de la pelirosa, ya que aunque no era su primer beso, había sido el que mas había disfrutado. Hasta que luego comprendió el carácter de sus palabras, a lo que nuevamente dedico una sonrisa de aquellas que dan miedo, ya que en sus ojos se notaba que su mente planeaba algo en contra de la pelirosa.

Sakura seguía con tentación de risa, pero no podía reírse como quería ya que Sasuke sospecharía de su "broma sin importancia".

Sakura puso su ropa en la secadora, y espero que Sasuke la siguiera, pero pasó un tiempo y no apareció, Sakura pensaba en el hecho de que se haya perdido. Pero era realmente imposible, ya que su casa era pequeña, y Sasuke no aparentaba ser un distraído.

La pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era donde se encontraba.

Buscó en la sala, nada, en la cocina, nada, en los dormitorios, nada, hasta que se le ilumino una idea en su mente. El baño, era el único lugar donde no lo había buscado, así que decidió dirigirse hasta el.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada.

- ¿Sasuke¿Estás ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que Sakura decidió entrar.

El baño se encontraba cubierto de vapor, y la ducha se encontraba encendida.

- ¿Sasuke?

Tras la cortina de corredera se divisaba la figura de un cuerpo.

La cortina se corrió de improviso y entre el vapor, salio una mano, la cual atrapó a Sakura y…

- ¡Ahhh! – Gritó Sakura con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones. Hasta los pájaros de los bosques de Chile se asustaron por el potente grito.

Sasuke rápidamente cubrió la boca de esta con sus labios, y con sus brazos aprisionó a Sakura contra su cuerpo humedecido por la calida agua de la ducha.

Una vez que deshicieron el beso que casi el había profundizado saboreando la boca de la pelirosa, dijo algunas palabras, que electrizaron aun mas a Sakura.

- Eso te pasa por tratar de engañarme. Además, esta agua está tan calida que seria bueno que la compartiéramos. – Dijo Sasuke con voz muy sexy en el oído de la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba completamente roja, además de estar empapada, y con toda su ropa adherida al cuerpo, Sasuke se encontraba solo cubierto con su bóxer y mojado con el agua de la ducha, lo que hacia verse extremadamente sexy, y el placer de haber probado su boca nuevamente estaba colapsando su cerebro.

Sakura nuevamente había perdido contra el pelinegro, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir perdiendo ante el. Algo tenía que hacer para que también fuese humillado, y quizás de ese modo este juego que habían comenzado, de una vez por todas terminaría.

Sasuke la soltó y miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una cachetada, un golpe o algo, pero solo le dijo unas palabras que lo desconcertó por unos momentos.

- Por tu culpa voy a tener que volver a cambiarme de ropa. –Salio echando humo por la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad por la tremenda idea que se le había ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

Sakura rápidamente tenía que desarrollar su travesura, antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño.

Se dirigió hasta la lavandería, donde abrió la secadora, y saco su ropa, dejando solo la de Sasuke en el lugar. Apretó un par de botones, y esta empezó a andar a toda su potencia.

Sakura nuevamente estaba embargada de risa, especialmente porque se imaginaba a cara del uchiha al ver su ropa completamente encogida.

Pero ella por ahora, tenía que mantener la calma, y hacer notar que nada pasaba, ya que si el se daba cuenta, todo se arruinaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

Sasuke esperaba otro tipo de reacción, incluso estaba preparado para un desmayo de la pelirosa, pero ella era algo demasiado indescifrable, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, pero esa sonrisa, demostraba que algo iba a hacer en contra de el, por lo que tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso si no quería caer nuevamente en su trampa.

Sasuke también estaba embobado por el exquisito sabor que desprendían los labios de la pelirosa, ya que nunca había probado ese sabor en otros labios. Era como una droga, que te pedía más, y más, y que necesitaba volver a probar con impaciencia.

Se en encontraba nuevamente vestido con la yukata azul oscuro que ella le había dado, y se dirigía rápidamente a donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa nuevamente, ya que a anterior "el maldito extranjero Uchiha" la había vuelto a empapar.

Ella pensaba en el beso que el le había dado, y que le encantaba que el le diera, ya era su adicción, y le gustaba que el la besara, aunque a el le había mentido, ese beso era como ella había leído en los cuentos de hadas, era como lo veía en las novelas, o como leía en aquellos libros de su interés.

Este día había sido demasiado extraño, primero encuentra a un joven extranjero, que pareciese haberlo conocido de toda la vida, luego el le pide que se queden, ella después lo introduce a su casa, luego ella se desmaya, luego el la besa, y para terminar la vuelve a besar pero esta vez en la ducha semidesnudo.

- ¡Uff!

- No suspires tanto por mí Sa-ku-ra.- Dijo Sasuke mirándola atrevidamente, ya que ella aún no se vestía completamente.

Sakura notando en las fachas que se encontraba. Le arrojo almohadones a Sasuke, y le grito que se retirara de su habitación totalmente eufórica.

Sasuke decidió obedecer los pedidos de ella, antes de que en vez de almohadones comenzara a lanzarle lámparas, zapatos o lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sakura suspiro nuevamente y terminó de vestirse.

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde esta vez esperaba encontrar a Sasuke.

Sakura vio que el estaba viendo los canales de la televisión, y se decidió acercar a preguntar su quería tomar algo.

- Sasuke¿te gustaría tomar algo?

- Chocolate caliente.

- Esta bien, voy a hacerlo a la cocina, es tu casa, así que has lo que quieras, hay algunas películas que podríamos ver en lo que vuelva.

- Esta bien, yo buscare alguna y la pondré por mientras tanto.

- Bueno.

Sakura fue a la cocina, y preparo el chocolate caliente, cuando sintió el sonido de fin de secado de la ropa.

Automáticamente comenzó a reír, pero no quería abrir la maquina, ya que tenía mucho nervio, y si veía la ropa así, ya no podría parar de reír.

Desistió así mejor de observar su travesura. Tomó una bandeja, puso los dos tazones de chocolate humeante, junto con algunas galletas, y se dirigió a la sala.

Sasuke había elegido una película, ella le acercó una taza. Y se sentó junto a el, pero bien separada.

- ¿Qué película escogiste?

- El quimérico inquilino.

Sakura tragó saliva, esa era la película que nunca había querido ver, ya que siempre tenía pesadillas en las noches, o algo terrorífico ocurría en su entorno. A ella solo escuchar ese nombre le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Se sentó y se aferro a un cojín sin emitir ninguna palabra. Sasuke por supuesto había notado aquel escalofrío, pero quería ver si su plan de que ella se acercara por el miedo resultaba, especialmente estaba seguro de que ocurriría luego de ver la cara de la pelirosa al escuchar el nombre de la película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el próximo capitulo…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Sakura mi ropa estará lista?

Sakura enmudeció, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de la ropa de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sakura hija, no podremos llegar esta noche por lo tupido de la nieve, ya que cerraron el paso. Así que trataremos de volver lo antes posible, cuídate, adiós.

- ¿Pero mamá?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue del molesto tono de fin de la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

Hola..

Muchas gracias por la espera...

Bueno deseo que con esto me ayuden a llegar a mas de 100 reviews...

Cuidense y nos vemos pronto...

Perdón por la tardanza...heheheh

Xaus.

Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	10. Recuerdo Perfectamente

CAPITULO IX.

Recuerdo perfectamente.

En el capitulo anterior…

Ambos se sentaron y la película comenzó. Sasuke observaba la película por un lado, y por el otro veía de reojo como la pelirosa se acercaba cada vez más a su lado.

Sakura estaba impactada por las horribles imágenes que se mostraban, tanto que no notaba cuando de apoco en poco se iba acercando hacia el pelinegro.

………………………………….

Ambos estaban muy cerca, y Sakura se escondía casi tras el pelinegro. Hubo una escena, donde Sakura ya no pudo resistir seguir mirando y pegó un gran salto, aferrándose instantáneamente a la primera cosa que tenía cerca. Que en esos momentos era el torso de Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a sentir que a lo que estaba aferrada se movía, y emanaba un exquisito olor a perfume masculino.

A los segundos un rojo intenso se precipito en sus mejillas, ya que no solo estaba aferrada a el, sino que el la tenia también muy aferrada, mejor dicho muy bien abrazada.

Lo miró a los ojos, y Sasuke tenia aquella sonrisa de arrogancia, que hacia poner de muy mal humor a la pelirosa.

- Yo lo lamento.- Dijo Sakura muy apenada, soltándose fugazmente del agarre del pelinegro y poniéndose de pie-

Si te daba tanto terror ver la película, me hubieras dicho que no la escogiera- Dijo Sasuke sacando la película del reproductor-

¿Quién dijo que estaba asustada?, además creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Sasuke la observo como diciendo "¿a quien tratas de engañar?"

Sakura lo ignoro, y se dirigió a la cocina, pero siendo súper cautelosa en encender las luces antes de pasar desde una habitación a otra.

Sasuke decidió seguirla, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, El decidió hacerle una pregunta que derrumbaría a la pelirosa.

- ¿Sakura mi ropa estará lista?

Sakura enmudeció, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de la ropa de Sasuke, además ella misma le había recordado que era hora de su partida.

- Eee…eso espero. – rió Sakura irasciblemente, cosa que no paso inadvertida por el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura?

- Yo...na…nada.- Respondió nerviosamente-

- ¿Y porque estas tan nerviosa entonces?

- Creo que es por la película que vimos anteriormente –Esquivando los ojos del pelinegro.-

- Busquemos la ropa, ya es hora de que me vaya como dijiste anteriormente.

Sakura trago saliva, y se dirigió con pasos lentos y pausados tratando de nunca llegar a la secadora de ropa, ya que no había pensado como se iría Sasuke luego sin ropa y con una tormenta de nieve afuera.

Llegaron a la habitación del lavado, Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa y rogaba a todos los santos, para que la ropa se mantuviese intacta.

El pelinegro sospechaba muchas cosas, pero esperaba que no se tratase de su ropa, ya que no tenía otra cosa que ponerse.

Sakura abrió la secadora con los ojos cerrados, y saco la ropa, no quería verla, no quería saber la expresión de Sasuke al ver su "implacable travesura".

Toma Sasuke -dijo mirando un punto en la pared.-

Sasuke la agarra entre sus manos, y mira desconfiadamente a Sakura, ella trata de calmarse.

El analiza su ropa, la cual se encontraba bastante… ¿pequeña?... Sasuke dirige una mirada entre duda, recelo, horror y furia hacia Sakura, la cual se escondía tras la pared.

- Sakura Haruno ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa?

Ella no hallaba realmente donde esconderse, sin duda el castigo sería realmente aterrador, y Sasuke no tendría piedad con ella. Pero pensándolo bien, en poco tiempo llegarían sus padres, así que estaba salvada por el momento.

Sasuke corrió tras ella luego que Sakura se esfumara hacia le sala.

Ella se encontraba detrás de un sillón, y Sasuke desde la pared mostraba una mirada completamente aterradora.

- Sasuke lo siento, creo que esta vez se me paso la mano.

- No te preocupes Sakura.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirosa. Pero al ver directamente los ojos de Sasuke, notó que el realmente no estaba calmado, su mirada reflejaba las distintas formas en que la torturaría lentamente.

- Tu no Sabes en lo que te metiste, Y ahora me las vas a pagar.

- Mis padres están por llegar, así que no tendrás tiempo para hacerme nada, además ya te pedí disculpas, y te podrías ir con algo de ropa de mi padre.

- Y perderme esta oportunidad de torturarte… olvídalo, aprovechare el tiempo hasta que tus padres regresen.

Sakura bufó por la respuesta del Uchiha mientras corría de un lugar a otro arrancando de Sasuke, el cual tenía su orgullo dañado, cosa que nadie se atrevía a tocar.

En eso suena el teléfono, Sakura corre a contestar, y Sasuke llega tras ella.

Ella levanta el auricular, y contesta, pero Sasuke presiona el botón de altavoz para escuchar la conversación por lo que se gana una mirada de odio por parte de la pelirosa.

Familia Haruno, Buenas Noches.

- Sakura hija, no podremos llegar esta noche por lo tupido de la nieve, ya que cerraron el paso. Así que trataremos de volver lo antes posible, cuídate, adiós.

¿Pero mamá?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue del molesto tono de fin de la llamada.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ya que recordó que su único escudo para defenderse de las torturas del Uchiha era la llegada de sus padres, que en este momento había dicho no llegar en mucho tiempo.

Sintió que alguien le hablaba susurraba en el oído.

- Creo que eres mía por esta noche Sa-Ku-Ra

Ella intentó correr, pero reaccionó tarde, ya que el Uchiha la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos y cuerpo.

……………………………..

Volviendo de los recuerdos…

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron lentamente, y Sakura callo sobre los brazos del pelinegro, ella dormía, quizás su beso si había tenido el efecto esperado.

Espero que todo haya salido bien… mi Sakura.

Lo mejor seria bajar, recostarla en su habitación y esperar que luego despertara, para saber en realidad si recordaba algo de Sasuke.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, y el la acomodo en la cama, y observo su dormir, se acomodo a su lado y a abrazo de su cintura firmemente, como impidiendo que se volviese a escapar de su lado.

Así ambos dormían, el recostado con la preocupación de que ella hubiese recordado algo, y ella soñando con sus recuerdos, que luego se trasformarían en pesadilla inimaginables, y extremadamente dolorosas para ella, ya que no solo recordaría a Sasuke, sino que también cosas que su mente había borrado, para no abrir viejas cicatrices como la muerte de sus padres, de lo cual ella fue culpada.

.-.-. En el próximo capitulo…--

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación tiritando en su cama, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sasuke por favor¿puedo dormir contigo?

Esta bien¿pero a que le temes tanto Sakura?

- Creo que le temo a la soledad y a volverme loca, y que tú tampoco seas real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola…

Bueno ahora vienen los agradecimientos…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DEJARME LLEGAR A MAS DE 100 DE ELLOS..

ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ.

Y SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON ESPECIALMENTE A:

sasusaku true love forever

Minatostuki

Namine1993

leosapiens29

MariadeUchiha

Sakuraki

The Dark of the Light

Rushia95

Pinguina Uchiha

Judith Uchiha

Setsuna 17

Juli 23

kunoichi-chan-sakura

Princess Dark Angel

La-Saku

Dreamer-San

Desirable-hate

Yhoe Uchiha

Kitty haruno 7

Kyo Stark

Ikamari

Samiko chan

Ooo-Sakura-chan-ooO

Gothic sweet angel

Alexavenuz

Eva Uchiha

Seiren Kira

Saster

Bongio

NATAKU0101

dianauchiwa.xD

tema.chan.90

BlackCronos

Eiriz

Belencita2390

Sasusaku

Morino

Zithaa

TomoeUchiha

Koriitah

Nity

sAkUrItAkukiiss

belex-chan

Son muchos saben...Voy a tener que poner a los que me mandaron mas de un review para la próxima...Hahahaha…

Si se me olvido alguien no se olvide avisarme y lo DESTACO en el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno con respecto a los siguientes capítulos, tengo algo que decirles.

Tengo dos opciones:

Subir los capítulos todos los sábados sin excepción, pero haciéndolos un poco mas cortos.

Subir los capítulos cada dos fines de semana, pero más largos.

Ustedes deciden así que bueno espero que me lo digan.

Los siguientes capítulos ya no son tantos recuerdos, o sea termino con los recuerdos y regreso a la acción con nuevos personajes, y con algunos que han salido en ocasiones.

Besos se cuidan y me dejan algún review. No sean malos.

Atte. Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	11. Ultimos recuerdos

Capitulo X

Capitulo X.

Últimos recuerdos.

Dulce Haruno.

En el capitulo anterior…

_- Espero que todo haya salido bien… mi Sakura._

Lo mejor seria bajar, recostarla en su habitación y esperar que luego despertara, para saber en realidad si recordaba algo de Sasuke.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, y el la acomodo en la cama, y observo su dormir, se acomodo a su lado y a abrazo de su cintura firmemente, como impidiendo que se volviese a escapar de su lado.

Así ambos dormían, el recostado con la preocupación de que ella hubiese recordado algo, y ella soñando con sus recuerdos, que luego se trasformarían en pesadilla inimaginables, y extremadamente dolorosas para ella, ya que no solo recordaría a Sasuke, sino que también cosas que su mente había borrado, para no abrir viejas cicatrices como la muerte de sus padres, de lo cual ella fue culpada.

Sakura en su sueño, reconoció muchas cosas que por alguna extraña razón se habían borrado de su conciencia, pero todo se aclaró en el momento en que estas imágenes llenaron su conciencia, trasformando un sueño de amor, en una negra pesadilla que darían un vuelco a su vida que llevaba desde hace 6 años, derrumbándola y llevándola a afrontar lo que había pasado a su olvido.

Flash back.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ya que recordó que su único escudo para defenderse de las torturas del Uchiha era la llegada de sus padres, que en este momento había dicho no llegar en mucho tiempo.

Sintió que alguien le hablaba susurraba en el oído.

- _Creo que eres mía por esta noche Sa-Ku-Ra_

Ella intentó correr, pero reaccionó tarde, ya que el Uchiha la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos y cuerpo.

_- Sasuke suéltame o voy a gritar._

_- ¿Quién te va a escuchar?_

_- Los vecinos, o… o incluso podría llamar a la policía. – Extremadamente nerviosa y con aquel notorio rubor en sus mejillas._

_- No te atreverías._

_- ¿A no? Voy a contar hasta tres._

_- No lo harías._

_- Uno_

_- No te creo_

_- Dos._

_- ¿Qué viene después Sakurita?_

_- Tres. ¡Ahhhh!…_

Sasuke cubrió su boca lo más rápido que pudo, evitando que el grito fuese escuchado por algún vecino entrometido.

_- Esta bien – _Dijo soltándola, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente_.- Pero de esta no te salvas, ya me las vas a pagar-_

_- Eso fue un accidente, la maquina debe haber fallado, no fue mi culpa que tu...tu ropa quedara de ese tamaño –_Aguantando la risa, y mordiéndose los labios evitando las carcajadas.

_- No te creo, el problema es que ahora no podré ir al hotel, y tendré que pedir que me traigan ropa._

_- En ese caso, lo mejor será que te preste el teléfono, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte luego de que tu ropa quedase en ese estado. –_Riéndose a todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas, al parecer se había aguantado por mucho tiempo, y ahora lágrimas cristalinas se asomaban por sus ojos, sin poder detenerse.-

Sasuke al principio la miró fríamente, pero luego de unos segundos observando a la pelirosa no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, que finalmente desencadeno en carcajadas las que se unieron a las de Sakura.

Ella por su parte que no había podido detener sus risotadas, abrió lo ojos, asombrándose por lo que observaba, a un sasuke tirado junto a ella en el piso, con una gran sonrisa que en su vida espero ver, eso detuvo a Sakura la cual lo miro tiernamente.

Sasuke al no sentir reír a la pelirosa, abrió los ojos y observo que ella lo estaba viendo tiernamente como una madre a su hijo, lo que hizo que sus pómulos se tiñeran de un tono rosado, el cual intento cubrir desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

_- Será mejor que llames por teléfono, deben estar preocupados por ti._

_- Eso es imposible._

Sakura que se estaba levantando del suelo con ayuda de Sasuke, el cual amablemente le había tendido una mano, lo miro atentamente, como esperando a que prosiguiera.

_- Mi padre no se preocupa por mí, y ni siquiera debe saber que yo no estoy en el Hotel, de seguro el único que puede haber pensado en mí en Mushu, mi mayordomo._

_- Bueno, aunque sea por el deberías llamar, e informarle que estas en mi casa, y que necesitas ropa, para poder irte._

_- No lo haré._

_- Por favor, por mí._

_- No._

_- Por favor, por favor, o no te dejare tranquilo._

_- Está bien, eres muy molesta._

_- Gracias Sasuke-Kun._

Sakura le paso el teléfono a Sasuke, pero al ponerse en auricular en la oreja, no escuchaba nada.

El comprobó que este se encontraba sin tono, y revisando el cable, se encontraba cortado.

_- Sakura._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Alguien corto el cable de tu teléfono._

_- Esto no puede ser, quien haría semejante… Allan._

_- ¿Quién es Allan? ¿y porque haría algo como esto?_

_- No, quiero decir que, debe haber estado muy gastado, y se rompió, será mejor que veamos en otro te…_

Ella fue interrumpida, por unos golpes que provenían aparentemente de la puerta principal. Eran golpes secos, pero lo bastante fuertes para hacer retumbar la casa.

Ambos se miraron, tratando de buscar en sus miradas respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando pensaban que todo había sido su imaginación, volvieron a escuchar aquel sonido tosco y macizo. Que hizo temblar a Sakura, y hasta preocupar a Sasuke.

_- ¿Qué será eso? – _pregunto el pelinegro, con un tono frío, pero en susurro-

_- No se, parece que hay alguien en la entrada.- _respondiendo suavemente

_- Será mejor que vayamos a ver._

_- Si creo que si._

Sakura se quedo en el mismo lugar, con las piernas adormecidas.

_- Ahora Sakura._

_- Si._

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, pero ella inconcientemente tomo la mano del pelinegro, escabulléndose tras el, como pidiendo protección.

Eso no paso desapercibido por Sasuke, el cual decidió guardar sus comentarios para después.

En la puerta se podía escuchar los pasos de alguna persona. Ellos se acercaron lo suficiente hasta poner sus oídos en la madera de la puerta.

Ambos escuchaban una respiración agitada del otro lado del umbral, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

_- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Era una voz de una de las vecinas entrometidas que pasaban todo el día viendo teleseries, comiendo y limpiando su casa, aparte de chusmear con las otras mujeres en sus mismas condiciones.

_- Te dije que no debías gritar._

_- Será mejor que no te vea, o no la sacaremos de aquí en toda la noche, además ese grito fue por tu culpa._

_- Está bien. -_Dijo "resignado" el pelinegro.-

Sakura, desordeno un poco su cabello, y decidió abrir la puerta. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con una gran tormenta, que lleno de nieve la entrada de la casa, al mismo tiempo que entro casi corriendo la vecina.

_- Sakura, te escuche gritar, y me preocupe, como se que aun no han llegado tus padres._

_- Si me encuentro bien,./_vieja entrometida, seguro no tiene nada más que hacer que espiar nuestras vidas. / _Fue solo una araña que me estaba molestando_./Inner: Si supiera que araña/ -- con el ultimo pensamiento sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente. —

_- Bueno, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos. ¿Está bien?_

_- Muchas gracias señora Mitsuki. Muchas gracias por preocuparse, pero estaré bien._

_- Bueno, que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana._

_- Buenas noches._ – Esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe-

_- Por fin se fue esta entrometida, espero que no se aparezca más por acá._

Sakura se encontraba apoyada en la pared, y sin duda se había fijado que afuera la tormenta realmente había empeorado, y que si seguía así, sus padres no llegarían en mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de las veces cuando se encontraba sola, pasaban cosas que desearía que fuesen solo malas pesadillas, por esos siempre deseaba sentirse acompañada.

Le gustaba estar con sus padres, ya que con ellos no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, y siempre se sentía protegida. Pero ahora que ellos no se encontraban, había sentido aquel mismo sentimiento de protección de parte de un extraño, el cual recién comenzaba a conocer. Pero desde el momento que lo había visto es como si todo el tiempo hubiesen estado conectados. Pensándolo bien, aquel muchacho había comenzado a entrar en su corazón

Bueno, pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, ¿Dónde se encontraba Sasuke?

_- ¿Sasuke?, ya se marcho la señora Mitsuki._

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera de un mueble que se corriera, ni de una puerta abriéndose.

_- Ya puedes salir Sasuke-kun_

Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, acaso le había ocurrido algo, o era una de sus entupidas bromas que ya comenzaban a molestarle.

Comenzó a buscarlo nuevamente como hace poco, pero no lo encontraba, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse cuando sintió un ruido de algo quebrándose que al parecer venía de su habitación.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Sasuke en su habitación Y más encima rompiendo sus valiosas cosas?

Eso era algo que no sabía, pero que no demoraría en averiguar.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación, con pasos firmes y llenos de determinación, abrió la puerta rápidamente, y lo que sus ojos procesaron la dejaron completamente ensimismada.

Frente a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo del pelinegro boca abajo, el cual se hallaba bañado en ¿sangre? Y con trozos de un costoso jarrón esparcidos por el piso.

Sakura se imagino lo peor, y su corazón latió avivadamente del terror al ver que el se encontraba herido, sin razones aparentes.

Corrió hasta su lado, y estuvo apunto de darle un infarto, ya que al volver el cuerpo de Sasuke, este en su rostro mostraba una ¿sonrisa?, que rápidamente paso a llenar de carcajadas a habitación.

Sakura en un principio espero lo peor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de una profunda preocupación.

Luego al verlo sonriendo, su corazón se detuvo, sintió rabia, rencor y alivio al verlo en buenas condiciones.

Pero después de que pasaron unos minutos, ella ato cabos y decidió levantarse del lado del pelinegro y camino hasta la salida de la habitación.

Sasuke al sentir que ella se iba, contuvo la risa al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelirosa, y se resigno a pensar que realmente se le había pasado la mano con lo que había hecho.

Tomo el brazo de Sakura, y la obligo a mirarlo, ella tenía aun pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro y el seño levemente fruncido.

_- Yo lo siento, creo que esta vez se me paso un poco la mano._

Sakura lo miro y observo en lo profundo de sus ojos el arrepentimiento, ya no deseaba seguir con este juego que habían comenzado ya que luego podrían hacerse daño verdaderamente.

Cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo, sintió como su corazón se apretaba y el dolor comenzaba a apoderase de ella. Le había dolido mucho verlo así, y no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese.

Ahora se sentía aliviada, ya que su nuevo amor se encontraba bien, y aunque fuera un poco-bastante idiota lo quería igual, a pesar de que cometiera errores, ella se los perdonaría ya que por lo menos se había dado la molestia de pedir disculpas.

_- Esta bien Uchiha, pero no vuelvas a preocuparme así._

_- No obstante, me gusta ver que aunque sea tu te preocupas por mi._

_- Si pero no te pases. _

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, y volvieron a unir sus labios, los cuales fueron obligados a separar luego de escuchar un nuevo ruido bastante escandaloso, que paresia provenir ahora de la cocina.

_- Sasuke si es una mas de tus bromas, será mejor que te vayas de mi casa, creo que han sido suficientes por hoy._

_- Esta vez no fui yo Sakura, eso te lo prometo._

Ambos se miraron nuevamente y comprobaron que no mentían, así que en silencio fueron hacia la cocina, donde la luz se prendía y apagaba, y el refrigerador se encontraba abierto.-

De pronto la luz se cortó dejándolos a ambos en la más profunda oscuridad.

Ella se acerco a Sasuke y le tomo la mano fuertemente, no era que le diese mucho miedo la oscuridad, pero siempre que pasaba algo así, se esperaban cosas peores, y la mayoría de las veces terminaba o gritando o desmallada en el piso frío de una de las habitaciones.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación de ella, donde encontraron otro teléfono. El cual al comprobarlo se encontraba con las mimas características que el anterior. Sasuke decidió no insistir con el tema del teléfono, y observo a Sakura recostada.

En el momento en el que se iba a marchar la dulce vos de la pelirosa lo detuvo.

_- Sasuke, no me dejes sola._

_- No lo haré._

El se recostó a su lado, y la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura.

Al poco tiempo el callo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, a diferencia de Sakura, la cual no dejaba de escuchar pasos, y sentir que alguien caminaba por su hogar.

Ella estaba recostada frente a la puerta, y sintió cuando alguien comenzaba a mover la manilla para intentar entrar a la habitación.

Sakura instantáneamente comenzó a tiritar, no quería vivir esto sola, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke la tildara de loca, como el resto de su familia, ya que con las constantes idas al psicólogo y al siquiatra, ya no sabía si lo que vivía era verdad o solo era producto de su imaginación.

Vivir así la tenía realmente en una angustia tremenda, y casi en una depresión, ya que ella siempre podía ver cosas que los demás no, y siempre terminaban tildándola como enferma mental.

A su pesar y con el terror a viva piel. Decidió enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo sola, y sin despertar a su acompañante, soltándose hábilmente de su agarre, se levanto de la litera.

Antes de que entrara ese "algo" a la habitación, ella giro la manilla, cerro sus ojos y salio en dirección a pasillo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_**-- continuara --**_

**Se lo creyeron-hahaha... No querían que fuese largo… este pedacito de arriba era solo la primera parte. Wuahahahaha… **

**Kiss... Dulce Haruno…**

Sakura salio de la habitación y sintió un repentino escalofrío, y una sensación de humedad, mezclada con un frió que calo sus huesos, que luego cambio a una calidez indescriptible.

No quería abrir sus ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacer lo que ella creía correcto.

Pausadamente y como si los parpados le pesaran, abrió los ojos quedando completamente absorta.

Siempre le tocaba ver a personas o mejor dicho fantasmas dentro de su casa, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con su abuela fallecida hace muchos años.

Trato de murmurar algunas palabras, pero solo de su boca salieron sonidos sin ningún significado descifrable.

La abuela de Sakura que era casi igual a ella, con la diferencia que su pelo ahora era de un rosado muy pálido casi incoloro, su piel se veía agrietada y con severas marcas de la edad, además de encontrarse flácida y extremadamente pálida, con aquellos ojos turquesa que no mostraban brillo alguno.

_- A… ¿abuela?_

_- Si Sakura soy yo, créeme que tengo poco tiempo y necesito advertirte algo._

_- Pero tu...tú… ¿como viniste hasta acá?_

_- Eso no importa, tengo algunos contactos, pero ahora necesito que me escuches. Sakura, tienes que intentar salir de esta casa, y pedirle a tus padres que se muden de este lugar, ya que aquella alma que no te deja en paz te arruinara la vida. Tienes que irte lo más lejos posible o cosas horribles les sucederán. Yo por medio de un sueño les diré a tus padres, trata de que nadie lo sepa y menos el. _

_- ¿Pero a quien te refieres?_

_- Allan es el alma oscura que no quiere partir a infierno, por favor Sakura hazme caso y que el no se entere o las consecuencias podrían ser peores._

_- Esta bien abuela pero…_

_- Ahí viene, cuídate mucho Sakura y confía en tu corazón, además yo constantemente vendré cuando pueda, siempre y cuando creas en mí._

_- Nos vemos abuela._

Sakura en ese momento comenzó a sentir que el ambiente cambiaba, y que todo se volvía negro y frío como en un comienzo. De la nada apareció aquella alma oscura frente a sus ojos, el cual lo miraba con un profundo rencor.

Allan es el nombre del alma de un joven el cual cuando se encontraba vivo había cometido muchos crímenes, el ultimo que cometió fue contra su propia madre a los dieciocho años, luego se suicido en la misma fecha.

Sus características físicas aparentes eran piel blanca, cabello celeste, ojos de de color azul oscuro, tan profundos y llenos de rencor, que daban miedo al solo hacer contacto con ellos. Y de altura considerable.

La miraba desafiantemente, y antes que ella pudiese decirle algo, el la empujo contra la pared, haciéndola gritar por el dolor.

_- ¿Que hacías con el en tú cama?_-Pregunto enfurecido-

_- Eso no te incumbe_- Respondió enojadamente la pelirosa-

_- Respóndeme _– Presionándola aun más fuerte contra la pared y apretando con una fuerza desgarradora sus muñecas que tenía capturadas.

_- Nada que te importe, vete de mi casa, no quiero saber nada mas de ti ni de tu asquerosa cara nunca, ¡vete!_ – Escupió la pelirosa en su rostro -

El la soltó, y luego le dio una bofetada en el rostro, dejándola con una herida en su labio.

Sakura trato de disimular un grito, y callo al suelo abrazándose y tiritando.

Allan luego mostró una cara maquiavélica, que logro asustar aun mas a Sakura, era un rostro que realmente lograba dar desasosiego y que preocupo mucho a la pelirosa.

- Te _arrepentirás cada uno de los días de tu vida, por haberme echado de aquí __**mi Sa-ku-ra.**_– Terminando con una malévola carcajada, la cual termino por despertar a Sasuke.-

En instantes el desapareció, dejando una estela de humo a su alrededor. Sakura ya no resistía más, y se desmayo en el frío piso.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir frío, y al buscar con las manos el cuerpo tibio de su compañera, se alarmo al no encontrar nada.

Abrió sus oscuros ojos y fue en ese instante cuando sintió un quejido acompañado luego de una fuerte carcajada que retumbo por toda la casa.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, donde en la oscuridad observo la silueta de un cuerpo en el suelo.

Se acerco lentamente a el, y en instantes a luz regreso a la casa, dejando frente a sus ojos el cuerpo tendido de Sakura, la cual se encontraba con caminos de sangre desde su boca hacia su cuello, el quedo plasmado, pero luego reacciono y comenzó a moverla.

- Sa_kura si es otra de tus bromas créeme que no es nada graciosa. _–pregunto nerviosamente –

Pero era inútil, ella no respondía, así que se dirigió hasta la habitación de esta, y la recostó. Luego rápidamente busco en el baño algún botiquín donde encontrar alcohol y algo para curarla, mientras se preguntaba…

_- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo con tigo Sakura?_

Buscó hasta que pudo encontrar el dichoso botiquín, y se acerco donde ella se encontraba recostada.

Tomó un algodón y le untó un poco de alcohol el cual dirigió rápidamente hasta su nariz, ella instantáneamente comenzó a moverse, dando el efecto deseado.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta que se topo con unos muy oscuros que, en un comienzo la asustaron e hicieron que se moviese rápidamente topando su espalda aun adolorida con el respaldo de su cama.

_- Sakura soy yo, Sasuke._

Ella lo miro, y comenzó a recordar, pero no podía decirle lo que le había ocurrido, tenia que inventar algo pronto, no es que le gustara mentir, pero realmente no quería que el se alejara de ella por sus extrañas visiones.

_- Sasuke._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, que te ocurrió?_

_- Es que Salí en busca de un baso con agua, y sentí algunos ruidos, y luego me tropecé y caí a suelo, ya luego no recuerdo nada._

_- ¿Pero te encuentras bien?_

_- Si Sasuke-kun ya estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco el labio._

_- Fue un gran golpe, déjame curarlo._

Sakura asistió con la cabeza, y el curo suavemente sus heridas, tratando de disimular que no creía ninguna de las palabras que ella había excusado. Realmente habían muchas cosa que ella escondía, pero todas las verdades salen en algún momento a la luz, y en ese momento el se enteraría de todo.

Sakura se recostó nuevamente en la cama, y el se alejo dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes, Sakura no quiso pedirle que se quedara con ella por si algo ocurría nuevamente.

Pero a mitad de la noche decidió buscarlo, ya que muchas dudas pasaban por su mente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, y encontró a Sasuke profundamente dormido.

Se acercó y sintió que el despertaba.

_- Sasuke por favor, ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

_- Esta bien, ¿pero a que le temes tanto Sakura?_

_- Creo que le temo a la soledad y a volverme loca, y que tú tampoco seas real. _

_- Lastima que yo si sea real. -_ Dijo dandole un pequeño beso en sus labios heridos-

Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña risita, y se acurruco al lado de el.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche, con aquella tormenta afuera, con una advertencia y una amenaza que acortaba la vida de unas personas minuto a minuto.

En el próximo capitulo…

_- Yo no fui, yo no lo hice, yo no los mate, por favor créanme, yo no fui, yo estaba con Sasuke, el puede decirle que yo no me encontraba aquí. – _Dijo con lágrimas que recorrían como cascadas su blanquecino y tiznado rostro.-

_- Señorita el no existe._

_- ¿Cómo que no?_

_- No, nadie lo vio, ni siquiera la vecina que estuvo el día anterior, además no lo encontramos en el hotel._

_- Esto no me puede pasar a mí._

Sakura salio corriendo escapándose de los bomberos y policías que cercaban el lugar, pero un auto, un grito, un impacto y sangre, llevaron consigo este triste recuerdo.

Hola…

Bueno aquí está el capitulo, mas largo, pero me hubiese gustado alargarlo un poco mas.

No voy a dedicarme a darles charla de porque me tarde tanto, pero bueno lo voy a resumir en dos puntos

Exámenes enormemente estratosféricos.

Editar mis fics, además de agregar algunos capítulos a los otros.

Discúlpenme, de verdad lo lamento.

Bueno ahora a hacer propaganda, lean mi fic **Accecato**, no es tan malo como párese además también lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, ya que son muy importantes para mi.

Bueno eso solamente, cuídense, no se enfermen, descansen y coman bien. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Ahora agradecimientos a los reviews del último capitulo. (**Las respuestas las pondré aquí ahora porque no tengo más tiempo para responderles personalmente.)**

**Judith Uchiha:** Muchas, muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme, y créeme que el siguiente capitulo de S.O esta quedando demasiado bueno, además de extremadamente largo. Besos cuídate y nos vemos.

**La-Saku:** Muchas gracias por dejarme tus reviews, muchas gracias de verdad, además de que me apoyas siempre.

**rukiachan25**: No te había visto por mis fics, pero bueno bienvenida a ellos, y que estés bien, espero verte mas seguido, muchas gracias.

**Back Cronos**: Muchas gracias por tu review, creo que esas preguntas son las que se hacen todos, pero no olvides que ella siente cada a los fantasmas también, por lo mismo que le ocasionan daños. Bueno y su relación se va a poner buena, muy buena especialmente luego de que llegue… mmm creo que me estoy adelantando. Bueno cuídate.

**Zara:** Muchas gracias, ahí veamos como queda, espero que te siga gustando, espero muchos mas reviews tuyos.

**Yhoe Uchiha**: Si créeme que me estoy poniendo bastante despiadada, pero asi es el fic, hahaha, hay cosas que se van desarrollando capitulo a capitulo y algunas pistas que voy dando a lo largo de la historia que de una forma u otra muestran lo que sigue. Gracias por todos tus reviews, xaus

**Setsuna:** Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews siempre, me alegran mucho, hahaha, gracias deverdad, y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Tema.-chan.90**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu RR, si creo que mi fic esta un poco drástico, pero ya se darán cuenta porque es así, y no es por que sea loca, o sea un poco. Hahaha, gracias y cuídate.

**Sabaku.no.Ojo.sama:** Muchas gracias, y yo también creo que el es el mejor fantasma de todo el mundo, quien no querría uno así, yo ni loca me lo pierdo. Hahaha, ya cuídate y espero verte en el próximo.

**Marlita-chan**Hola bienvenida a mi fic, espero que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Besos.

**Bongio** hahaha, ok ok, muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews siempre, bueno cuídate y nos vemos en el otro.

**MariadeUchiha: **hahaha gracias por lo de original, creo que lo loca me ayuda un poco, espero que te siga gustando y sorprendiendo cada vez mas.

**leosapiens29:** hehehe muchas gracias, espero tus reviews, y espero también que te guste cada vez mas mi fic, gracias y cuídate.

**Sasusaku: **(anónimo) Hola, no llores créeme que no va a salir del todo mal, te puedo asegurar que no será un final triste, pero si inesperado. Besos y espero mas reviews tuyos.

**Saster:** tu lo que quieres es matarme, no olvidaba que ya me atravesaste con tu katana, hahahaha, muchas gracias por tus reviews, que siempre me dan la esperanza de volver a vivir.

**sAkUrItAkukiiss: **Si creo que fue demasiado corto, pero era para mostrar cuan corto lo iba a hacer si era todos los fines de semana (Inner: excusas baratas) muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que este bien de este largo.

**belex-chan** Hola, muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews, arriba el Sasusaku, creo que esta pareja no la cambio .Espero que te encante cada vez mas. Muchas gracias.

**Sakura darkness**: No la olvides desde ahora, y gracias por pasarte, espero mas reviews tuyos. Cuídate y nos vemos.

**cristix** Que chistoso tu review, pero bueno aquí te va el capitulo, de verdad gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo.

**egipto-anime-princess02**Hola, bienvenida a mi fic, tu review es uno de los mas hermosos que he recibido, y te lo agradezco mucho, gracias de corazón y espero que tu opinión de mi no cambie, muchas gracias por tenerme tan en alto, y te prometo no dejar de brillar. Gracias cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente amiga.

**TomoeUchiha**: ya comenzaba a echarte de menos, pero te entiendo perfectamente, yo sufro por el tiempo, y si tuviese como inventar una te la prestaría para así dejarnos alcanzar el tiempo a las cosas que mas nos gusta hacer. Mucha suerte, y espero que te vaya muy bien en tus deberes, nos vemos espero en el próximo, muchas gracias amiga.

Muchas gracias en el siguiente también dejaré agradecimientos a los que me tienen en F/F.

Se cuidan y nos vemos, espero sus reviews.

Atte Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	12. Resuelto

Hola…

Bueno muchas de ustedes saben que me había plagiado el fic, no solo una sino tres veces.

Luego de solucionar el problema con la persona, que entendió que lo que hacia estaba mal, comencé a reponer mis ánimos.

No pude subir capitulo por un tiempo, porque sinceramente mi cerebro no procesaba las ideas para escribir ninguna frase coherente, así que termine, por darme algunos días haber si algo aparecía en mi cabeza.

Cuando por fin pude escribir algo, en mi país (Chile) comenzaron los temporales, y en mi casa se cortaba la luz, finalmente lo que había escrito se borro, y mi computador no lo guardo ni nada, así que tuve que volver a escribir.

Y bueno todo esto es verdad, incluso parece algo más de mi invención, pero no lo es.

Quería expresarles mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, por haberlos preocupado, y además agradecerles de sobremanera por el apoyo que me han dado, en el ultimo capitulo recibí aproximadamente 25 reviews, que siguen llegando a pesar del tiempo que subí el capitulo X.

Muchas gracias en especial a esas 28 personitas del capitulo X.

TomoeUchiha - Sakura darkness - lore-chan xD - judith uchiha - DarkOtakuMdl - Black Cronos - yhoe uchiha - Bongio - Namine1993 - Pinguina Uchiha - setsuna17 - xXqueen-hinataxX - egipto-anime-princess02 - tema.chan.90 - SasteR - belex-chan -

Princess-Dark-Angel – SAKURAKI - minatostuki - leosapiens29 - juli23 - JiTeX – sasusaku - Haruchi.Saku – hikaru-hyuuga - TomoeUchiha - narucami

Bueno y doy la bienvenida a muchas caritas nuevas que espero verlas mas seguido, muchas gracias por formar parte de mi fic.

Y también quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron con lo del plagio, y que me dejaron un mensaje.

Sakura darkness - sakuralove29 - Bongio - juli23 - tema.chan.90 – sAkUrItAkuukiiss - setsuna17 - leosapiens29 - JiTeX - hikaru-hyuuga - la-saku – NATAKU – Hina - KrliithaUchiha - Black Cronos – belitaperez – Judith Uchiha.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, ES GRATIFICANTE SABER QUE MAS QUE TODO, SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPAN POR LOS DEMAS. ME REI MUCHO, POR LO QUE LE PUSIERON A LA NIÑA, AUNQUE CREO QUE A veces se pasaban un poquito..Hahahah..Pero bueno, todo solucionado, y bueno eso, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS.,.

A y para Judith Uchiha: Como se te ocurre decir que eres una mala escritora, yo pienso que eres muy buena, solo debes fijarte bien si lo que escribes te llena, y no digas ni en broma eso de "mis historias son muy malas y por eso nadie las plagia" espero que no vuelva a pasar por tu cabecita, porque sino el reto que te voy a dar va a ser de aquí a la china. Todos los escritores son buenos, si lo que sale de tu cabeza lo escribes con el corazón, y con la esperanza de que alguien mas se entretenga, se identifique y pase un buen momento.

Eso y cuídate.

Muchas gracias a todos, y bueno, por si hay alguien más que se le ha olvidado esto, bueno aquí va…

Esta PROHIBIDO subir esta historia a un fotolog, metroflog, o cualquier otra cosa, solamente YO puedo subir esta historia y las demás (a excepción de Judith con secretos ocultos).

Espero no tener que repetirlo, Esta prohibido, y bueno, nada mas que decir, espero no tener más problemas con nadie, ya estoy aburrida de los plagios, y espero que a nadie más le ocurra.

Besos, gracias por el apoyo, por la espera, y por los ánimos,

Ya estoy de vuelta y no volveré a fallar.

Atte DULCE HARUNO. La de siempre.

En 5 minutos subo el siguiente capitulo..

Xaus

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"

Dulce Haruno.


	13. Tormentos

………………………

………………………**..**

Capitulo XI.

--

--

-

Tormentos.

-

-

-

Dulce Haruno.

-

En el capitulo anterior…

Se acercó y sintió que el despertaba.

_- Sasuke por favor, ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

_- Esta bien, ¿pero a que le temes tanto Sakura?_

_- Creo que le temo a la soledad y a volverme loca, y que tú tampoco seas real. _

_- Lastima que yo si sea real._

Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña risita, y se acurruco al lado de el.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche, con aquella tormenta afuera, con una advertencia y una amenaza que acortaba la vida de unas personas minuto a minuto.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--

-

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto perezosamente, abrió los ojos y los restregó con sus tibias manos, apartó las cortinas de la habitación de huéspedes, y observo la blancura impresionante de la nieve, que devoraba el resto de colores dejando todo plasmado en tono albino. Perecía que desde el cielo alguien se había empecinado en cubrir todo de dulce azúcar flor.

Dio un bostezo y luego recordó pequeñas escenas del día anterior, dirigiendo inconcientemente las yemas de sus dedos hasta la herida presente en su labio inferior, escucho en su inconciente aquellas palabras llenas de ira de parte de aquel fantasma que al parecer verdaderamente había abandonado su casa.

_- Por fin._

Pero Luego de pensar bien, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podría traer la discusión y las amenazas de Allan en su vida. Luego de aquellas palabras tenía un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, pero dejo de pensar en eso luego de darse cuenta que su acompañante no se encontraba en la habitación.

Decidió salir a buscarlo, pero cuando se encontraba en el pasillo sintió un exquisito olor a tostadas que provenía de la cocina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un triste recuerdo….olvidado**

Luego de que me levante, me dirigí a la cocina saboreando y degustando el exquisito olor que provenía de esta.

Ahí se encontraba Sasuke, no se porque razón estaba vestido, y con ropa que no conocía, el observo mi mirada dudosa y me respondió sin siquiera yo preguntarle. Aquella ropa se la había traído su mayordomo hace escasos minutos, y ya se había marchado, además de haber preparado un exquisito desayuno para ambos.

Decidí no preguntar mucho mas, además que el ambiente entre ambos era tenso, podía sentir que el sabia perfectamente que yo le ocultaba algo.

Luego de que tomamos el desayuno en silencio, el me "ordeno que me vistiese", iba a replicar, pero con solo observar aquella gélida mirada, decidí correr por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, además de ducharse y perfumarse. La ropa que le pareció más indicada fue unas medias negras, un vestido de lana prensada roja manga larga, un abriguito hasta la rodilla y unas botas cortas, guantes, gorro y bufanda a cordee a la vestimenta.

Bajo, y encontró a Sasuke, en un sofá, cambiando los canales de televisión casi por inercia. Al sentir su presencia, apagó la televisión. Dirigió su vista hacia ella, y la quedo mirando por unos segundos.

Sakura se sentía completamente intimidada por aquella mirada, y si así se sintió al comienzo, es realmente difícil describir lo que sintió luego de que se comenzara a acercar a pasos firmes hasta ella. El corazón comenzaba a galopar en su pecho, como si recién se hubiese detenido luego de correr una maratón, además de que el color de su lindo vestido se subió hasta su rostro convirtiéndola en una verdadera paleta de fresa.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los suyos, ella cerró inconcientemente los ojos, espero unos segundos, pero no ocurría nada, no quiso abrir los ojos, pero después pasaron alrededor de veinte segundos mas, y nada. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que frente a sus ojos, nuevamente no había nada. ¿Dónde se encontraba Sasuke? ¿Y su beso?

Sintió una bocina y corrió a la puerta a observar en dirección a la calle.

_- ¿Sakura no tengo todo el día? ¿Quieres salir de una vez?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡¡Krash!!**

Haber rebobinemos.

Desde cuando Sasuke la trataba tan cortante, tan frío, tan lejano, además de dejarla literalmente con la boca estirada, al mismo tiempo a partir de cuando le gritaba desde la calle. O algo tramaba o realmente había averiguado que ella le escondía algo, pero de todos modos no le gustaba esa actitud fría y exigente, casi se parecía a su madre. Eso no lo iba a aceptar, si le gusta jugar con fuego, bueno no podría evitar quemarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura salió corriendo se subió al vehiculo sin preguntar ni decir ninguna palabra, tenía muchas dudas, pero no iba a dirigirle la palabra a aquel Iceberg descubierto en el centro del polo norte llamado Uchiha por los mas cercanos.

_**Silencio.**_

Sasuke no emitía ningún sonido, y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que la pelirosa se dignara a hablarle y a decirle lo que ocultaba, el orgullo Uchiha siempre al frente.

_**Así pasaron algunas cuadras.**_

Sakura lo observaba de reojo, y veía la indiferencia en su mirada, y luego desviaba la mirada.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, y observaba como ella lo ignoraba, en incluso mantenía su mirada en el paisaje a través de la ventana, pero el no se dignaría a hablarle hasta que ella lo hiciese.

_**Juego de miradas.**_

Sakura ya no aguantaba mas la risa, realmente era muy gracioso ver como ellos se miraban justo cuando el otro estaba observando otro lugar, además que el silencio ya además de tenerlos demasiado incómodo, los ponía muy inquietos.

Sasuke movía las manos, y sus pies.

Sakura cambiaba sus piernas de postura y tarareaba una canción.

_**Suficiente**_

_- ¡¡Basta!! Sasuke hasta cuando vas a permanecer callado sin siquiera decirme que te ocurre, esa nueva actitud tuya me recuerda a mi madre, y me molesta demasiado, aparte de que me obligas a vestirme presurosamente para luego subirme a un auto que no se ni siquiera de quien es, no se a dónde vamos ni a que horas vamos a estar de vuelta, te recuerdo que mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y si no me encuentran en casa se van a preocupar demasiado y la reprimenda que me van a dar va a durar mucho tiempo, así que exijo que me digas ha donde vamos o me bajo de este auto en este preciso momento._

_- ¡jajajaja!_

_- ¿De que te ríes ahora Uchiha?_

_- De ti, de quien mas._

_- ¿Qué? Y acaso soy un payaso, esto es serio, a mi no me causa ninguna gracia._

_- Pues a mi si._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Me parecía curioso que te mantuvieras tanto tiempo sin decir nada, pero no pensé que todas las palabras que no habías dicho me las ibas a decir de pronto._

_- ¿Y eso es tan gracioso? Creo que no tiene nada de gracioso, además es bueno tener arto vocabulario, digamos que el tuyo es bastante reducido, no creo que seas capaz de decir una frase con diez palabras juntas._

_- A no, te lo voy a probar._

_- Te escucho_

_- Sakura Haruno en una niña berrinchuda, habladora, preguntona, llorona, insolente, mentirosa…bueno sin contarlos nombres._

_- Odioso, pero de todas maneras te falta una._

_- Si, ladueñademicorazón._

Sakura quedo realmente asombrada por ese conjunto de palabras unidas, que había penetrado en su subconsciente, pero mas que eso en su corazón, por lo que su mente se encontraba en blanco.

_/¿¿Qué?? Ha dicho que yo soy la dueña de su corazón.(Inner. Eso dijo) estas segura o escuche mal. (Inner. Estoy segura burra, te estoy diciendo que el te quiere, aunque hace poco que se conocen) pero pareciese que fuese de toda la vida (Inner. ahora dile algo porque te está mirando raro.)Está bien /_

_- ¿Pero eso es más de una palabra?_

_- ¿importa?_

_- No, creo que aunque se diga junto o separado, significa lo mismo para mí._

_- ¿Y que significa para ti?_

_- Lo mismo que siento yo por ti. _

Sakura se acercó atrevidamente y le dio un calido beso en sus labios, lo miró y le sonrió, a lo que el respondió tomando de su mano.

_- Bueno y ahora ¿a donde vamos?_

_- A comer_

_- ¿y luego?_

_- A patinar_

_- ¿Y después?_

_- Al hospital_

_- ¿y que vamos ha hacer en el hospital?_

_- Sanar tus heridas._

_- ¿Qué heridas?_

_- Las que te vas a ocasionar luego de que patinemos._

**Golpe para Sasuke.**

_- ¡Auch!_

_- Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí, además estas muy gracioso hoy, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_- Creo que…_

_- No me lo digas, si es una mas de tus bromas, te juró que el que va a tener que ir al hospital vas a ser tú._

_- Esta bien, mira ya llegamos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke bajó del vehiculo, y le tendió la mano a la pelirosa, ella quedó asombrada por lo bello del lugar frente a su ojos. Sin duda el restaurante más caro qué en su vida iba a pisar.

Sasuke la guió por un comedor, y acomodo su silla para que se sentase.

Sakura se acercó lo más que pudo al centro de la mesa, y puso sus manos en su boca, susurrando palabras hacia el pelinegro.

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Estas seguro que puedes costear este restaurante? Porque no tengo ganas de lavar platos, ni barrer suelos._

_- Jajajaj... si Sakura creo que me alcanza._

_- ¿Como que crees?_

_- Estoy seguro que me alcanza, además no es la primera vez que vengo aquí._

_- ¿A no? De seguro que has traído a más chicas. –_dijo volviendo su rostro hacia un lado, y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

_- En realidad, tú eres la primera, mi padre me trae a este restaurante la mayoría de las veces para hablar sobre la empresa._

Sakura notó inmediatamente el cambio de humor que mostraba Sasuke al mencionar a su padre, por lo que prefirió cambiar le tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de conversar, y almorzar un exquisito almuerzo, ellos salieron el local, no sin antes poner todos sus gastos en la cuenta del padre de Sasuke.

Se dirigieron hasta la pista de patinaje, donde cordialmente, los celos se acentuaron.

Ambos chicos se encontraban con los patines puestos, Sakura intentando equilibrarse tomada de una baranda, y Sasuke en cambio, se equilibraba perfectamente.

_- Sakura, suéltate, si no va a pasar nada._

_- Claro como tú eres un experto crees que es fácil._

_- Bueno, si lo es. Mira a tu alrededor hay niñas mas pequeñas que tu que andan solas._

_- Ni lo sueñes Uchiha, ve a dar una vuelta, y cuando vuelvas lo dominare._

_- Como quieras, pero no te mates._

Sasuke se fue a recorrer la pista de patinaje en hielo dejando sola a la pobre pelirosa que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía de pie apoyada en el barandal.

En uno de sus descuidos perdió el equilibrio, pero unos fuertes brazo la tomaron antes de caer.

Sakura miro a la persona que la sostuvo, y vio unos ojos verde oscuros, una sonrisa esplendida, un rostro deslumbrante, además de tener el cabello liso y ¿Naranjo?

_- Muchas gracias…_

_- Arima._

_- Muchas gracias Arima-san, creo que hubiese lamentado esa caída el resto de mi vida._

_- Si, creo que si…_

_- Sakura, Sakura Haruno._

_- Sa-ku-ra, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a patinar?_

_- Bueno, pero no vengo sola._

_- Pareciese que si, pero disfrutemos el momento, no todos los días se conocen chicas tan lindas._

_- Que cosas dice._

_- Solo dime Arima._

_- Esta bien Arima._

Arima tomó una de sus manos y con la otra firmemente agarró su cintura, ella se sonrojo por este simple hecho, pero luego de patinar un poco obtuvo la suficiente confianza como para dejarse llevar, he incluso cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la velocidad, la confianza, y el viento frío que arremetía contra su rostro.

En un descuido, Sakura comenzó a perder el equilibrio, Arima intento sujetarla, pero ambos terminaron en el frío hielo, Sakura y el cuerpo perfecto de Arima sobre ella, acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

Unos ojos negros miraban la escena, y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, las imágenes corrían como si una cámara estuviese tomando las fotografías

**Sakura en el suelo sonrojada.**

**Sasuke patinaba a toda velocidad, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un torrente de sangre mezclada con furia.**

**Sasuke tomando a Arima de los hombros y dándole un puñetazo.**

**Arima, devolviéndole el puñetazo.**

**Sakura tendida en el suelo con mucha sorpresa en su rostro.**

**Ambos chicos peleándose a trompadas.**

**Sakura tratando de pararse con los patines.**

**Sakura sacándose los patines y dejando sus pies solo cubiertos por calcetines.**

**Sakura separando a Sasuke y Arima junto a otros chicos.**

**Finalmente Sakura en el baño junto a Sasuke, mojando un pañuelo para limpiar sus heridas.**

_- Hombres, ¿Qué no encuentran manera mejor de solucionar los problemas o la idea es saber quien queda con menos neuronas?_

_- Hmn._

_- En primer lugar no tenias porque golpear a Arima, el solo me estaba enseñando a patinar, y en segundo, nos caímos por culpa mía y mi falta de equilibrio._

_- Excusas baratas._

_- ¿Cómo que excusas baratas? Tu fuiste el que se abalanzó en contra de el, además el solo quería ayudar, ya que tu te fuiste a pasear, el se ofreció a enseñarme a patinar. _–Presionando el labio de Sasuke con un paño húmedo- _¿No me digas que estas celoso?_

_- Yo celoso, por favor._

_- ¡Estás celoso, estás celoso!_

_- Que no._

_- Si lo estás._

_- No, lo que me molesta es que fuiste tan ingenua y le creíste sus buenas intenciones, _¡_Auch_!_ me duele ten mas cuidado._

_- Bueno, no observe nada malo en el._

_- Tu nunca vez nada malo. –_volteándose y apoyando sus manos en el lavabo.-

_- No, aunque hay algo bueno, sino fuese por mi ingenuidad, no nos abríamos conocido, además ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Bueno ambos tenemos los labios rotos, así que el dolor será mutuo._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Que cuando te de un beso como ahora, no solo yo voy a sentir el dolor._

Sakura depositó un suave beso en los labios del pelinegro, a lo que el al comienzo no respondió, ella lo hizo de nuevo, y luego nuevamente hasta que el cedió a sus encantos. Contestando su beso y profundizándolo leve y cariñosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si se preguntan que ocurrió con Arima, creo que fue llevado al hospital con una fractura de mandíbula y una clavícula quebrada luego de que cayera mal en el hielo, después del ultimo golpe Uchiha**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura luego de andar descalza, se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban congelados, así que con ayuda de Sasuke, en una chimenea continua a la pista de patinaje, ella calentó sus pies, y se puso nuevamente sus zapatos.

Después, volvieron al restaurante, y se sentaron a comer helado, a petición exclusiva de Sakura, ya que según ella, esto ayudaría a bajar la hinchazón de sus labios.

_- Sasuke, ¿cuando regresas a Japón?_

_- No lo se, todo depende de mi padre, puede ser hoy, mañana o en un mes mas._

_- ¡Ah! _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por nada._

**Silencio.**

_- Oye Sasuke, ¿que pasa si te vas mañana?_

_- Si me fuera mañana, ten por seguro que vendría a buscarte, te llamaré, te mandare cartas, y nos mantendremos en contacto hasta las vacaciones, luego vendré a verte, y nos mantendremos juntos por siempre._

_- ¿Estas seguro que no me olvidaras, y me dejaras sola, y pensando en ti por el resto de mi vida?_

_- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que mi corazón es tuyo por siempre._

_- ¿Por toda la eternidad, tanto así que ni la muerte será capaz de separarnos?_

_- Tanto así que aunque alguno de los dos muera, no vamos a descansar hasta encontrar al otro y ser felices donde sea._

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo por mi apellido, por mi vid y por la muerte_

_- Yo también lo prometo._

_- Entonces para cellar este pacto lo haremos con sangre._

_- ¿Con sangre? ¿Estas seguro Sasuke-kun?_

_- Si, es lo mejor._

Ambos se cortaron la yema del dedo índice y dejaron que escurrieran algunas gotas de aquel líquido color carmín, entrelazando sus manos y juntando su sangre para formar una sola sustancia de amor, compromiso y sobre todo esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿_Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

_- Si, no te preocupes, además en un taxi llego igual._

_- Está bien, como quieras. ¡Taxi!_

_- Gracias, aquí viene uno._

_- Sakura, no te olvides de la promesa, además tienes el medallón que te regalé, espero que lo conserves siempre._

_- No, nunca me olvidaré de la promesa, y el medallón siempre estará junto a mi corazón, solo espero que tu no te olvides de mi._

_- No lo haré, porque sin ti mi corazón no late._

_- Siempre, por toda la eternidad, el mío te pertenece._

_- Por toda la eternidad, el mío también._

_- Ya, creo que mejor me voy, cuídate, y nos vemos mañana._

_- Nos vemos._

Sakura subió al taxi con mucha melancolía, tenia la extraña percepción que esta realmente era una despedida, que sonaba como si fuese la última vez que se vieran, además había algo que le indicaba, que algo no hadaba bien, tomó el medallón en sus manos y lo apretó firmemente.

Abrió el vidrio y asomó la cabeza, mientras el taxi avanzaba hasta la dirección dada por ella.

_- Sasuke, ¡No me olvides!_

Dijo mientras se perdía en una esquina de las calles de aquella ciudad.

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura llego a su casa, y encontró la puerta abierta, entró y cerró colgando su abrigo en la entrada. Las luces estaban apagadas.

Inconcientemente una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus mejillas, y la opresión que sentía en su pecho se hizo más y más fuerte.

_- Por favor, que no ocurra nada malo, por favor, por favor._

**Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.**

**Un sonido hueco, un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de su cabeza, parpados pesados y oscuridad total.**

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿y esto?_

Sakura se encontraba en el centro de su casa, específicamente en la cocina, sus manos se encontraba cubiertas de un liquido aceitoso, todo estaba cubierto por aquel liquido, todo olía a el, todo los muebles expelían ese repugnante hedor ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

_- ¿Combustible?_

_- Si Sakurita, gasolina, la mas pura del mercado, especialmente para hacer de tu vida un infierno._

_- Allan, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡fuera de mi casa!_

_- Calma, calma, solo vengo a despedirme, y a cumplir mi promesa._

_- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te dejaron entrar al infierno?- _Sarcásticamente_._

_- Si, me están esperando, pero antes debo pasar una prueba._

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- De mi promesa._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Creo que te dije. "_Te _arrepentirás cada uno de los días de tu vida, por haberme echado de aquí __**mi Sa-ku-ra."**_

_- ¿Y que piensas hacer?_

_- Bueno, creo que ya lo hice, si ves o más bien hueles, todo esta cubierto de gasolina. Y este fosforito que tengo en mi mano, va a hacer que toda la casa haga ¡caboom!, y quien crees que será la responsable. ¿a que no adivinas?_

_- No te atreverías._

_- A no._

En un segundo Allan encendió el fósforo, y lo tiró al suelo, todo comenzó a arder, y las llamas se esparcían rápidamente como si de dinamita se tratase.

Sakura corrió hacia el exterior, observando su casa arder desde el jardín, sus ojos estaban atiborrados de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba constantemente.

_- Pero no te dije la mejor parte._

_- ¡Lárgate!_

_- Aunque no quieras escucharme te lo diré igual. Tus queridos padres estaban adentro, inconcientes. Yo me encargue personalmente de dejarlos allí. Así que si escuchas algún grito, pues ya sabes a quien pertenecen. _

_- Mis… padres, ¡no!_

Sakura corrió esperando encontrarlos y de ese modo rescatarlos, o por lo menos intentar ayudarlos, pero nuevamente fue golpeada y empujada con mucha brutalidad hacia una pared, dejándola semiinconsciente.

_- No lo harás. Ha y se me olvidaba, dejé pruebas suficientes en varios lugares, inculpándote, Hasta nunca mi Sakura._

Sakura poco a poco fue perdiendo la movilidad de su cuerpo, hasta el punto de no ver nada, lo último que sintió, fue el escalofriante sonido de las sirenas acercándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura despertó en una camilla, había muchas luces, gritos y personas corriendo, logró levantarse, y al observar ya no había rastro de su casa. Sus lágrimas no se contenían, y su cuerpo ya no resistía tanto dolor. Aquel dolor desgarrador que logra dividir tu alma y convertirla en un puzzle difícil de reparar, todo por su maldito don, todo por que nadie le creía nunca, todo porque nadie veía lo que ella si podía ver.

Un oficial de policía se acercó a ella, que se encontraba de pie junto a la ambulancia donde estaba recostada anteriormente.

_- Señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿no es cierto?_

_- Si_

_- Tenemos que llevarla a la tenencia, debemos hacerle unas preguntas, porque todo indica que usted fue la que quemó la casa de sus padres, y todo lo planifico con anterioridad, ayer termino de afinar los detalles en el interior de su casa, no tenemos la seguridad, aun hay mucho que investigar, pero es necesario que nos acompañe._

_- Yo no fui, yo no lo hice, yo no los mate, por favor créanme, yo no fui, yo estaba con Sasuke, el puede decirle que yo no me encontraba aquí. El estuvo conmigo, esta hospedado en el Hotel Royal -_Dijo con lágrimas que recorrían como cascadas su blanquecino y tiznado rostro.-

_- Señorita el no existe, usted mientras dormía no dejaba de repetir eso, así que fuimos a investigar, y nos hay ningún Sasuke Registrado._

_- ¿Cómo que no?_

_- No, nadie lo vio, ni siquiera la vecina que estuvo el día anterior, además no lo encontramos en el hotel._

_- Esto no me puede pasar a mí._

Sakura salio corriendo escapándose de los bomberos y policías que cercaban el lugar.

Tres policías corrían pero no lograban alcanzarla.

_- Señorita deténgase, no haga esto más difícil._

Sakura solo pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke y en su memoria pasaban imágenes vividas el día anterior, ya no estaba segura de nada, no sabía si lo que vivía era verdad o mentira, solo deseaba que esto terminara pronto.

_-_ _Por favor, que esto se detenga, ya no lo soporto, ya no más_.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y una puntada la hizo detenerse, pero un auto que venia a gran velocidad por la avenida, no alcanzo a frenar.

_- ¡Cuidado!_

Lo segundo que se escucho fue un impacto, sirenas, las voces de los policías, y el grito de diferentes personas, junto con las de un hombre muy exaltado.

Sakura no sentía nada, y luces giraban a su alrededor, su pecho estaba muy apretado, y le costaba mucho respirar.

_- Sasuke, tu… dijiste… que… existías._

Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de borrar de su memoria todos estos recuerdos, todos estos sufrimientos, todas estas imágenes que atiborraban su vida, y la consumían por completo, todo lo que ocurrió desde ahí hacia atrás no estaba en su memoria, y no sería fácil de recuperar.

Claro.

_**Hasta ahora.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-

-

En el próximo capitulo…

-

-

Sakura comenzó a moverse, y despertó con un dolor agudo en su cabeza, se encontraba muy tibia, y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.

Al observar a su lado, encontró a Sasuke, e imágenes nuevamente invadieron su cerebro.

El tendría muchas cosas que explicar, principalmente, ¿que había ocurrido con el? ¿Por qué no estaba donde dijo estar?, habían muchas lagunas que tendría que encontrar, y sobre todo, si había cumplido la promesa de su amor eterno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola…

Si lo se tarde demasiado, como le explique en lo que subí anteriormente, bueno ahí están todas las razones, espero que me disculpen.

Con respecto a este fic, no se si les gusta o no, estuve largo tiempo con dudas ya que no podía juntar las ideas, espero que haya quedado mejor de lo que esperaba, además luego de los temporales, mi computador borro este capitulo y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo, está casi igual, por lo menos las ideas son las mismas.

-

A y pasen por mi metro, a los que pasan os agrego a mis FF.

3w. metroflog. Com / dulceharuno

3w. metroflog. Com / buenos - fics.(guion bajo)

(el primer fic de la semana)

-

Muchas gracias por leer.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

-

-

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?

¿Review? ¿Descarga?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

-

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	14. Sufrir, amar, morir

**Disclaimer: **_Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusividad de su creador. Solo son un préstamo a mi imaginación, que esta convencida en que crea buenas historias, y las trasforma en algo verdadero para la imaginación de personas fantásticas._

**Les recomiendo que este capitulo lo lean acompañado de esta canción, si no les molesta, creo que le da un toque mágico.**

"_**River Flows in you**_**" (YIRUMA)**

………………………**..**

Capitulo XII.

--

--

-

¿Sufrir, amar, morir?

-

-

-

Dulce Haruno.

-

-

En el capitulo anterior…

-

-

Sakura comenzó a moverse, y despertó con un dolor agudo en su cabeza, se encontraba muy tibia, y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.

Al observar a su lado, encontró a Sasuke, e imágenes nuevamente invadieron su cerebro.

El tendría muchas cosas que explicar, principalmente, ¿que había ocurrido con el? ¿Por qué no estaba donde dijo estar?, habían muchas lagunas que tendría que encontrar, y sobre todo, si había cumplido la promesa de su amor eterno.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Dejó a Sasuke descansar, y se levantó lentamente, desasiendo el agarre, y caminando hasta su armario, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estar sola, no quería explicaciones ahora, porque lo único que obtendría sería estar más confundida de lo que se encontraba.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó sus llaves y desapareció en un taxi.

Sasuke la vio partir, solo esperaba que regresara, aun tenían muchas cosas que conversar, y él sabia perfectamente que lo que le quedaba de "vida" sin ella no sería igual. Menos ahora que estaba dispuesto a desenvolver el pasado, y enfrentar el presente.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Sakura lloraba amargamente en el taxi, no sabia donde ir, no sabia con quien hablar. Le pidió al conductor que la dejase en algún parque, porque necesitaba pensar.

El la llevo a un sendero, y se marchó.

Sakura se tendió en el pasto y lloró, lloró y volvió a llorar hasta que sus ojos no tuvieron más lágrimas que derramar. Como algo podía doler tanto, como había podido soportar tanto, como su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla y luego un gran sueño.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Todo era tan confuso, de alguna manera el sentirse inmersa entre aquella incertidumbre de no saber nada, la hacia sentir segura, como si se encontrase en una burbuja, en la cual ese vacío que siempre tubo muy escondido en su corazón no necesitase ser encontrado, como si su vida fuera color rosa, como si su mundo, su entorno solo fuese lo que siempre deseó.

Al cumplir quince años, ella siempre gozó de cariño, comprensión y amor, de una persona con la cual siempre tuvo confianza. De la que en aquella nube de vida donde no sabia nada de su pasado siempre fue una luz de esperanza, siempre con ella no necesito saber de nadie ni de nada.

Bien recordaba aquel día cuando despertó, cuando nuevamente _comenzó a vivir._

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Un sonido, un piteo constante a un lado de su cabeza. Como retumbaba ese odioso sonido. Sentía calor, y se comenzaba a desesperar, una pequeña brisa la refrescó, y decidió por fin abrir los ojos. No había querido abrirlos ya que no sabia con que se encontraría, no había querido despertar hasta que su corazón se calmara y apaciguara cualquier mal que se acercara, no había querido vivir hasta que el frío cesara.

Los parpados le pesaban enormemente, y al final, cuando logró abrirlos, la luz la segó por unos minutos – ¿_Hace cuanto que no abro los ojos?_ – Pensó cansada.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la luz, todo se volvió rosa. Se encontraba en una cama, con almohadas mullidas, con un cobertor con flores rosas y blancas, paredes rosa claro, cortinas bordadas del mismo color. El sol se colaba por el ventanal, e iluminaba aun más su blanco rostro.

Un olor a lavanda la hacia estremecer, era todo tan cálido, era todo tan bello, si su vida era así, ¿Cuál no había querido despertar?, ¿Cuál tenia la sensación de en su mente siempre querer morir?

No lo sabia, y tampoco quería recordarlo, no quería saber nada, no quería pensar en eso, no estaba segura de querer saber quien era ella, solo deseaba paz, deseaba con agonía tranquilidad.

Trató de levantarse, su cuerpo temblaba, - ¿_Hace cuanto que no me muevo?_ – Pareciese que hasta su mismo cuerpo no la reconocía. Pero de todas formas, afirmándose de la cama, llegó a la ventana, y se deslumbró con aquel bello paraje frente a sus ojos, - _flores_ – flores de mil colores, árboles, plantas, animales, aves, y mariposas. - _¿Estaré en el paraíso?_- Esta vez se preguntó en voz alta.

_No cariño, estas de vuelta_ –

Una melodiosa voz, casi angelical llego a sus oídos, y la hizo voltear lentamente. Frente a sus ojos una bella mujer, de pelo rubio, de linda figura, y con un pulcro vestido blanco la observaba desde la puerta.

Sakura no quiso preguntar nada, y volvió su vista hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje.

_Cariño, has dormido mucho sabes, y debes estar confundida, si quieres puedo_… - pero fue interrumpida-

_No me explique nada que me haga volver a la oscuridad, no recuerdo nada, pero tampoco quiero recordar, si usted me lo permite, desearía vivir como si hubiese nacido hoy, no tengo noción de quien es usted, ni tampoco quien soy yo, ni que me ha ocurrido, pero se una cosa y es que debo haber sufrido mucho y mi mente me dice que es mejor vivir desde ahora, quizás algún día necesite la verdad y en ese momento yo se que mediante cualquier medio la encontrare, pero no ahora, no ahora que todo es tan perfecto. ¿es necesario saber mi pasado para vivir el presente?_

_No mi pequeña Sakura, pero debes saber que desde ahora vivirás la verdad y todo lo que me preguntes será realidad, aunque la verdad luego te puede golpear duro._

_Muchas gracias… ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Tsunade, y soy tu madre, si es que deseas llamarme así o si no, puedes decirme…_

_Muchas gracias, __mamá__.- _Se adelantó Sakura_-_

Ahora podía respirar, volvería a vivir, quizás siempre mantendría un agujero magnánimo en el corazón, aquella incertidumbre, pero juzgaba que era lo mejor. Ella lloraba, y yo _sonreía_, parece que hace mucho no lo hacía, porque _mamá_ al verme lloró con más fuerza.

Desde ahora mi vida comenzaría nuevamente, y nadie me impediría ser feliz, aunque ese ser feliz tuviese esa sombra tras mis pisadas.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Ahora comprendía todo, por fin vislumbraba su pasado, por eso no quería recordar, por eso no quería saber del transitado dolor, y por ese mismo motivo cuando despertó tenia aquel sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto, al sepultar su pasar.

Desde los quince años su vida siempre fue bella, nadie le pregunto nada, su madre era soltera y vivía en una gran casa con todo lo que una adolescente podía desear.

Con ella nunca hubo aspiración del pasado y procuró siempre disfrutar el día a día, estudiando, paseando, bromeando, riendo y creciendo como cualquier persona normal.

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber determinado, era lo único que le quedaba para ser feliz, porque con lo que había vivido difícilmente su vida hubiese sido la misma.

Aunque siempre tuvo aquella espina de dolor y de tormento, prefirió ocultarla, desarrollándose como una mujer integra, como una persona común y corriente, desarrollando su profesión, apoyando a su madre, acompañando a sus amigos.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Ahora debía recordar, era el momento propicio, ahora sabiendo la verdad, ya se sentía libre, ya no tenía aquel peso, aquella espina, el precio de sacársela era grande, y lo sentía, pero era necesario.

Aquel césped le recordaba su antiguo hogar, donde ella solía descansar, donde lograba encontrarse a si misma, y buscar en su interior de alguna forma algo con respecto a su pasado. Siempre dijo no querer recordar, pero como una mente humana siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber. Algunas veces decidió buscar en los diarios, e incluso en Internet, pero no encontró nada. _Y fue lo mejor._

Era mejor vivir la incertidumbre, de no saber que ocurrió, era mejor vivir mas tranquila, aunque con aquel vacío en el corazón.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida, y ahora los recuerdos no iban a interferir, solo una amiga que la haría entender muchas otras cosas.

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

_Un joven alto, de tez blanca, ojos cafés, y cabello corto negro descendía por las escaleras._

_El avión por fin había aterrizado luego de aquél largo viaje, las piernas le punzaban, pero valía la pena realizar el esfuerzo._

_Necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablar, no se pudo despedir de ella, y necesitaba recuperarla, necesitaba volver a tenerla como antes, su amiga y sobre todo necesitaba recuperar a la mujer con la que se había comprometido._

_Sakura volvería a estar a su lado, de eso estaba seguro, como que se llamaba Sai, lo cumpliría, una vida dependía de eso, aunque su corazón deseara otra cosa y a otra persona._

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

Sasuke se movía de un lugar a otro en la casa, estaba preocupado, estaba dolido, y completamente confundido. Realmente su vida había sido una tortura. Pero Sakura podría ser su luz.

El estaba seguro de que ya no podrían mantener ese amor que alguna vez se profesaron, y aunque el destino se encargó de separarlos, de hacerlos olvidar, siempre hubo ese sentimiento escondido, del cual no sabían su procedencia.

_¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

Sakura caminaba por esa fría pradera. Nuevamente estaba soñando, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, puesto que era el mismo lugar donde había permanecido en sus sueños anteriores.

En aquel lugar, donde se había enterado de muchas otras cosas, donde conoció a Etsuko Uchiha, esos jardines estaban intactos plagados de sufrimientos, desolados y completamente extintos.

Los árboles estaban secos, todo era gris, y el viento mecía sus cabellos, se dirigió a los columpios, y se balanceaba tranquilamente al ritmo del la brisa.

_Ya se que estas ahí, solo dime lo que tengas que decir._

_Está bien_.

Etsuko se aproximo a donde se encontraba Sakura, y se sentó en el columpio continuo al suyo.

_Lo lamento._

_Créeme que yo lo lamento más._

_Se que no a sido nada fácil saber tan de pronto todo tu pasado, pero creo que debes reponerte, la vida sigue, y tu debes pensar en lo que estas viviendo hoy y en lo que te espera por vivir en un futuro._

_Es fácil decirlo, cuando estas muerta._

_Créeme que es más difícil, sentir y ver como tu hermano se derrumba, como tu mundo se derrumba por mi culpa. Si no me hubiese enfermado, estaríamos todos juntos, viviendo felices como antes. Pero no es así, y morí, deje a todos abandonados, y no pude hacer en ese momento nada para enmendarlo. Pero ese minuto llegó y tu eres clave para que todos puedan descansar, tienes que ayudarme, por el amor que sientes y mantienes por mi hermano._

_Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, y me haya olvidado de él, de su cuerpo, de su pelo, y de su fría mirada, nunca me lo pude sacar del corazón. Como me puedes pedir que te ayuda si, estoy completamente destrozada._

_Tienes aquel pensamiento estúpido humano, que solo ve su sufrimiento y no mira a los lados, tienes que pensar que si tu vida es mala o es triste, siempre puede ir peor, solo tiene que observar a tu alrededor, ¿cuanta gente hay sufriendo?, ¿cuantas personas soñarían con poder respirar el mismo aire que tú, comer como tu, o incluso haber encontrado a una mujer excepcional como madre, como lo fue Tsunade contigo? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si en vez de perder la memoria, y estar dormida por dos meses, lo hubieses recordado todo al despertar? ¿hubieras disfrutado tu vida, hubieses hecho todo lo que hiciste para lograr ser feliz?_

_No hubiese resistido._

_Tus sabes la historia de Sasuke, el sufrió, el se resigno a perecer en la oscuridad, el planeo unos meses, día y noche la venganza contra Itachi, y eso lo consumió por completo._

_¿Eso causó que me olvidase?_

_Eso causo que te olvidase, y que se olvidase de que hay una vida afuera, hay por que luchar, hay por que vivir._

_¿Por qué nuestro destino tubo que ser tan triste?_

_Porque la personas mas buenas son las que mas sufren, pero esto aun o se acaba, y hay algo que pude enmendar todo ese dolor, de eso estoy segura._

_¿Y que es?_

_El amor._

_¿Pero como puede existir amor entre un fantasma y una persona viva?_

_Puede, porque tu lo vez, porque tu lo sientes, porque tu sabes y lo comprendes a la perfección. Porque son el uno par el otro, y porque los dos tiene mucho de que hablar, mucho que disfrutar, y el debe irse feliz, el debe saber que aquí tu estas bien, que el cariño no se perdió, y que la promesa que se hicieron no se rompió. El necesita saberlo para que pueda descansar en paz de una vez por todas._

_Entiendo, y creo por ayudarlo, muchas veces me pongo a pensar como hubiese sido mi vida sin el, sin mi don, y sin mis sentimientos. Pero es inútil, no veo mi vida sin cada cosa que me ha ocurrido, es lo que me toco vivir, y tengo que aprender a seguir viviendo los días que sigo respirando, aunque aun tengo muchas preguntas que debemos debatir, y muchas oras que aclarar._

_Espero que esto se soluciones, y entiéndelo, como el te entenderá a ti. Perdónalo, creo que esta semana van a ocurrir cosas por culpa de su carácter._

_¿Cómo que cosas?_

_Cosas, solo perdónalo, y entiéndelo, y no te molestes, yo se que acabaran juntos después de algunas cosas que les tocaran vivir._

_Está bien. Nos vemos luego_

_Nos vemos Sakura_

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

Sakura por fin había despertado, el dolor en su pecho se había mitigado, respiro profundamente, y notó el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos. El rojizo atardecer, en ese hermoso prado causaba melancolía en su interior, pero finalmente el saber sobre lo que nunca quiso, le quito ese peso que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo cargado en u cuerpo, en su corazón. Ahora ella tenía otra misión para terminar de aclarar sus dudas.

_Ahora a hablar con… ¿Sai?_- ¿Qué hacia Sai en ese lugar?, y realmente con el era la persona que nunca se espero encontrar, menos cuando había escapado de el y sus propuestas hacia Japón. Hoy no era su mejor día, de eso Sakura Haruno estaba segura.

_¿Sakura? Hasta que te encontré, te he estado buscando toda la tarde, pensé que tendría que ir hasta tu nuevo trabajo. Pero un taxista me dijo que te había visto por aquí._

/--Chismoso taxista, como desearía poder encontrarlo para cerrarle la boca de una buena cachetada--/

_Sai, que haces por aquí, pensé que estabas de viaje en Australia_ --/bien lejos de mi, _que alegría encontrarte_ --/si como no/--_No me esperaba esta sorpresa_.

_Yo no me esperaba que cuando volviese de mi viaje no te encontrara por ninguna parte y me enterara de que habías venido a Japón._

_Creo que las noticias vuelan rápido --/_demasiado para mi gusto_/--¿Quién fue el que te contó?_

_Fue George, el estaba muy contento, y te envió muchos saludos._

_A si, que bueno gracias. --/George prepárate porque me vas a escuchar/--_

--

-

En Estados unidos, un escalofrió recorrido el cuerpo de George, y la piel se volvió pálida repentinamente, tubo una extraña sensación, de miedo inesperado.

_Creo que Sakura ya se encontró con Sai, y además que fui yo el delator. Nota mental no contestar el teléfono por un mes._

-

--

_¿Y a que vienes Sai? --/_creo que fue una muy mala pregunta_/--_

_Creo que vengo en busca a una novia prófuga._

_Yo no la he visto por aquí, pero te aviso si la encuentro._

_Y yo pensaba que la tenía al frente._

_No soy prófuga soy esclava._

_Creo que yo también. – Murmuró-_

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_No nada._

_¿Y donde te alojas Sai?_

_En ninguna parte, vengo recién llegando, pero estaba pensando que teniendo una mansión tan grande te sobraría una habitación para mí._

_Si por supuesto --/_hay dios esto es muy malo, cuando Sasuke lo vea_/-- Ya se quien te lo dijo, ¿George?_

_¿Quién mas?, el es muy simpático._

_Ese idiota. – Murmuro Sakura—_

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_No nada, vamos mejor._

_¿Y nada de abrazos?, mínimo para tu prometido._

_Está bien pero solo uno._

Sakura lo abrazó de mala gana, no le caía mal, pero no soportaba la idea de tener que casarse con alguien que no quería, el siempre estuvo a su lado, y ahora no podía ser descortés, por lo menos eso le dijo Tsunade, luego de que la comprometiera con el sin siquiera conocerlo. Tsunade siempre dijo que era lo mejor, y ella no podía decir que no, no había negativa para Tsunade, después de todo ella no merecía una negación luego de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

_¿Sakura estuviste llorado?_

_No, estás equivocado._- respondió automáticamente y con un tono de severo.

_No me mientas te conozco bastante bien._

_Nada solo recordé algunas cosas de mi pasado._

_¿Es algo que me puedas contar?_

_No por ahora, por lo menos no hoy._

_Esta bien, lo que decidas será bueno_

_Mejor vamos a casa_

_Si, debe ser muy grande, no me la imagino, muchas veces soñé con tener una mansión, pero si no tienes con quien compartirla, debe ser extremadamente triste._

_Yo también creo lo mismo._-dijo Sakura pensando en el fantasma en su hogar-

_Cuando pequeño soñaba con tener una mansión para mi familia, casarme con la mujer que amo, y tener muchos hijos, que la casa siempre este llena de risas y de cantos. Vivir feliz era lo único que añoraba._

_¿Y crees que los sueños se cumplen?_

_Si los deseas de corazón, y con lo mas puro de tu alma se cumplen, pero siempre hay condiciones._

_¿Crees que el tuyo se cumpla?_

_No lo se, uno nunca sabe, solo hay que esperar que el tiempo pase, a lo mejor se cumple pero no de la forma planeada, como te digo siempre hay condiciones, y muchas veces lo que se sueña puede ser imposible. _

_Sai, ¿tú amaste a alguien alguna vez?_

_Quise a una joven hace mucho tiempo, era rubia y con los ojos celestes cielo, planee mi vida junto a ella, pero el destino se empecino en destruir lo que yo soñaba._

_¿Qué ocurrió con ella?_

_Murió, la mataron – _Sai apretó sus puños fuertemente_- y mi vida terminó, no fue como soñé, las fantasías pueden ser crueles algunas veces y puede desmoronar castillos o mansiones. Lo que mas me duele es que ni siquiera me haya podido despedir de ella. No poder verla nunca más y no escuchar su voz fue algo tormentoso._

_¿Quién la mató?_

_Un hombre o mujer en un auto, cerca de un parque, no se supo de donde salio, yo no estaba con ella, estaba de viaje, y me contaron que el asesino se dio a la fuga. Murió unos minutos después, en ese parque._

_¿En Estados unidos?_

_No, aquí en Japón, cerca de este lugar._

_¿Aquí? _¡_Ino_!

_Si se llamaba Ino, ¿Qué? ¿Y como sabes tu eso?_

_Tú me lo dijiste.- _Se apresuró Sakura_-_

_¿A si? No me di cuenta._

_La debes haber querido mucho._

_Lo suficiente, pero ahora debo seguir con mi vida, eso es lo que ella hubiese querido, aunque con la persona que amo._

_Tu no me amas Sai, y yo tampoco, aunque te quiero como uno de mis mejores amigos, lo nuestro no creo que funcione._

_Ya lo se Sakura, pero tu sabes que esto va mas haya de que queramos o no, y aunque nuestros corazones quieran a otros, debemos continuar con este compromiso._

_Pero yo se que quieres a otra persona, y no me lo puedes ocultar._

_Es cierto –_afirmó resignado_- Pero mi padre nunca lo aceptaría, además el tiene la culpa de que nosotros estamos anclados a este matrimonio._

_SI, pero no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo._

_No te creo pero, hay que intentar algo._

_Pues pensemos en el camino a casa._

Sakura se fue con Sai hacia la mansión donde Sasuke esperaba convertido en un manojo de nervios.

--

-

-

_**- "Solo el deseo nubla la mente, matar, morir, vivir. **_

_**Mi subsistencia, un auténtico infierno.**_

_**El matar por juicio, acción y temor.**_

_**Me ha transformado en un maldito asesino en serie." -**_

_-_--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

_Mientras con Naruto Y Hinata._

Ellos no habían querido llamar a Sakura, estaban seguros de que ella debía resolver aquellos problemas sola. Además no podían hacer nada, todo lo que realizaban era pensar que las cosas saldrían bien.

No se podía especificar si el futuro que les depararía seria el correcto, pero muchas veces el pensar sobre aquello, nubla el presente, ciega la razón, y nubla el pensamiento.

Todo pasa por algo y aunque nos cueste muchas veces aceptar las realidades, las vivencias, o lo que pensamos puede ocurrir, hay que hacerlo, la vida sigue, y el tiempo no da tregua a nuestro favor. El perder a una persona amada, es un golpe terrible, es algo que destroza el corazón en pedazos decadentes de un rompecabezas, no hay que pensar que no hay futuro sin ellas, sino que hay un mañana donde ellos seguirán a nuestro lado, impulsándonos a que todo se realice de la mejor manera.

Los sueños son muchos y las oportunidades pocas, no hay que dejarse morir, hay que vivir, hay que destrozar el camino demarcado, y formar uno propio que nos acompañe siempre.

Ese es el futuro que esperan encontrar, que les gustaría observar, y están seguros de que Sakura podrá conseguir que el alma de Sasuke descanse en paz.

Gracias a la vida ellos están juntos, gracias a lo mismo que Naruto se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente amaba a Hinata, y ella pudo esperar a que el notara que ella lo amaba.

Se casarían, formarían una familia y por fin seria el turno de ellos de ser feliz, de pasar a ser el personaje principal de su propia historia, y formar su propio camino, necesitaba que esto culminara, saber que su amigo murió en su soledad, siempre fue una culpa que cargo bajo sus hombros, ahora solo esperaba el momento de poder despedirse y continuar con la vida que comenzaba a formar junto a su amada Hinata.

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

_Tristeza._

_-_

_Soledad_

_-_

_Dolor_

_-_

_Amor_

_-_

_Pasión_

_-_

_Angustia_

_-_

_Resentimiento_

-

_Venganza._

-

-

--

No se que me ha ocurrido en este tiempo, no saber si lo que vivo es realidad o solo es parte de un sueño. Desconocer completamente a que mundo pertenezco y si concierno a un algo.

No tengo cuerpo, no tengo amigos, no tengo casa, no tengo vida sin muerte, y no deseo desaparecer de lo que un día soñé que querría realizar, no quiero desaparecer sabiendo que aun amo a un alguien que recién me acaba de recordar.

Siempre tuve todo lo que quise, y eso nunca me llevo a la felicidad. Siempre había algo que me llenaba de melancolía, y el no saber que era me dolía enormemente.

Eternamente pensé que mi vida estaba llena de cosas buenas, pero había ese algo que lo tornaba triste, quizás podía prever que mi vida se tornaría un desastre.

No sabia cuantas veces había sonado el eco del dolor en mis sueños, no se que me ocurrió, no se porque estoy muerto, si siempre me considere una persona fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara en mi camino.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás no morí como todo el mundo cree, y tras mi muerte hay mucho mas que un tonto ataque cardiaco, como lo malgnosticaron los médicos, el problema es que no recuerdo que ocurrió aquella gélida noche de invierno.

_-_

_--_

_--_

_Sai, deja de hacerme cosquillas, ya te dije que estoy bien_.- con un hilo de voz, desbordado por la risa_-_

_No te creo._

_Pero...no más…si es verdad._

_-_

_--_

_--_

Carcajadas desintegraban el completo silencio en el que se encontraba inmerso hace escasos segundos., al parecer, no todo era tan terrible como imaginaba, y a lo mejor esos momentos a solas le sentaron mas que bien a la alegre pelirosa.

Esto es extraño, en realidad mucho mas que extraño, pero si ella estaba feliz, lo ponía de mejor humor, quizás no tomo las cosas tan mal como el esperaba.

Pero esperen un segundo.

¿Y esa segunda voz, masculina y nada atractiva que se mezclaba con la de _su _Sakura?

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Sasuke desapareció, por supuesto que sabemos donde se dirigía.

Apareció en el primer piso, apoyado en la escalera viendo con ira aquella escenita montada por la pelirosa y ese intento de hombre.

Sakura no había notado nada, pero un escalofrío hizo detener su casi incontrolable risa, y ahí lo vio, con aquella pose sensual que lo caracterizaba, recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de salir de casa, y sintió un apretón en el pecho.

_¿Qué ves Sakura?_

_Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro._

_Ah, -_ meditando-_ ¿Dónde? _

_En un lugar donde tu no puedes entrar… aún._

¿_Y tu si?_

_De alguna manera, creo que tengo ese don. – _mirando fijamente aquel espacio en la pared, ocupado por aquel reflejo de hombre, el cual copaba su corazón y era invisible a la vista de Sai-

_¿Quién es el Sakura?_ –Preguntó Sasuke con profunda molestia-

_Y prometida, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?_ – Dijo Sai observando la decoración-

_¿Prometida?_

_Te lo explico._

_¿Qué me vas a explicar Sakura? –_curioso respondió Sai_-_

_Nada Sai._

_¿Y me vas a responder?- _Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa-

_No tengo porque decirte nada._

_Que mala eres Sakura, yo solo quiero dejar mis maletas._

_Sai, no es contigo, porque mejor no subes y escoges la que mas te guste._

_Esta bien mamá._

Sai desapareció, y Sakura quedo frente a su amado y testarudo fantasma.

_Antes que nada tú tienes muchas cosas que explicar._

_Creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones Sa-ku-ra._

_Mejor vamos a la cocina._

_Como quieras._

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde les depararía un larga discusión, muchas cosas saldrían a la luz, y ahora un nuevo problemas se vendría en camino.

-

--

--

"_**Es hora de volver, a lo que aún me pertenece, aunque no estaría mal encontrarme con alguien a quien eliminar, uno mas en la lista no será un gran inconveniente, principalmente si es de color **__**rosa**__**."**_

--

-

.-./-.-/.-.-./-.-/.-.-/.-.

-

--

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Continuará-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

En el próximo capitulo…

_Estamos marcados para no estar juntos._

_Es eso o puede ser al revés._

_¿A que te refieres?_

_Que a lo mejor estamos marcados para estar juntos._

_¿Porque lo dices?_

_Porque por algo nos volvimos a encontrar ¿o no?_

-

--

--

_Te vez bien en ropa interior._

_A no, yo lo mato._

_Sasuke ¡¡no!!_

-

--

--

_**Aquella perversidad, había llegado a Japón, y no esperaría mucho para acabar con su presa, de una vez por todas, podría terminar lo que un día empezó, aquella lista que solo tenia una persona más a la cual eliminar. Por fin la había encontrado. Podría descansar en lo que siempre fue suyo, en lo mas profundo de las tinieblas, en aquel infierno predestinado. **_

Hola…

Si lo se tarde demasiado, pero ya es común en mi, y aunque no quiero que se vuelva una costumbre, es difícil tener tiempo para todo, especialmente cuando tienes problemas, espero que me disculpen.

Lo lamento de todo corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé en que quedara lo mejor posible, simplemente este fic ya esta por llegar al clímax, y también tiene algunas sorpresitas, ¿a que no esperan el fin que idee? Ni se lo imaginan.

-.

Veo muchas caritas nuevas y me sorprende que con lo avanzado del fic, sigan apareciendo personas que les gusta esta historia, muchas gracias y bienvenidas a todas.

-

-

Agradecimientos a:

-

**Judith Uchiha:** Muchas, muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme, estoy bastante loca, pero bueno, creo que este capitulo aclara completamente la vida de Sakura, y allan, te puedo decir que aun no desaparece como se espera. (Risa malévola) creo que hay muchos misterios por revelar, aunque les he dado varias pistas. Gracias nos vemos. Cuídate amiga.

**Back Cronos**: Si, lo del plagio no es nada bueno, pero no a ocurrido nuevamente, a si que todo bien por aquí, espero que te guste el capitulo. Bueno cuídate. Todo esta en veamos, pero no le queda mucho aunque la vida de Sakura queda totalmente aclarada. Por ahora.

**Yhoe Uchiha**: Ahh, como que no me importa, y si no te perdono. No es broma. Muchas gracias por escribir, y espero que no lo olvides nuevamente, y siempre son esperados tus reviews, me alegra que lo tomes así, verdaderamente me hace feliz, gracias por el apoyo, y por seguir este fic. Yo me disculpo por la demora, y nuevamente gracias amiga.

**Setsuna:** Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews siempre, que bueno que te guste, este capitulo lo hice con mucho cariño. Besos.

**Tema.-chan.90**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu RR, me contagias tu alegría, creo que lo trasmites muy bien. Y bueno aquí va el siguiente, esta triste esta loco, pero a mi me gusto como quedo. Espero que a ti también. Nos vemos.

**Trinity17****:** Hola, bienvenida. Espero que este capitulo te guste de igual forma, muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero mas, nos vemos Cuídate.

**RAYMAR**: Hola, muchas gracias y bienvenida, las edades de ellos, bordeaban los 15 años, creo que esta especificado en este capitulo, creo que no fui lo especifica, pero ersta detallado en la historia. Muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste. Besos. Cuidate.

**Asukasoad:** Tantas preguntas, hhaha, creo que serán respondidas pronto, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya aclarado algunas. Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos. Cuídate.

**sugeisy****:** Hola muchas gracias y bienvenida, espero que te siga gustando, es bueno tener caritas nuevas por aquí. Muchas gracias. Cuídate y nos vemos.

**Bongio**: Excelente autora creo que me falta mucho aun, pero estoy trabajando para conseguirlo, gracias por tu apoyo, créeme que te lo agradezco, porque gracias a comentarios como el tuyo podré llegar a serlo.

**leosapiens29:** Obvio que eres mi amiga, y por supuesto que espero cada uno de tus reviews, muchas gracias por pasarte y preocuparte por mi. Estoy bien, por ahora, pero creo que mañana con sus reviews estaré mucho mejor. Gracias, hablamos- Gracias por lo de gran escritora, espero convertirme en una y tener amigas como tu, gracias de verdad.

**Saster:** El amigo de Sakura, aquí esta especificado, dudas aclaradas. Muchas gracias por tu reviews. Ahora yo tengo una duda, (Nyu) es de Elfen Lied, ¿o no? Tengo una confusión de series en mi cabeza. Cuídate espero tus reviews, gracias.

**nanitha hatake**: Gracias, Muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional, siempre es bueno saber que tienes a alguien en quien confiar, y gracias por las espera espero que haya valido la pena, además el siguiente es largo, espero no tenerlas en ascuas tanto tiempo. Nos vemos y gracias.

**sAkUrItAkukiiss: **Demasiado tiempo, si creo que se me perdió el calendario, en realidad me disculpo, siento la espera indefinida, espero que este capitulo lo valga. Gracias, siempre es bueno saber que sigues esperando. Cuídate nos vemos.

**Little Sakura:** Gracias si creo que hay gente que necesita de algún tipo de escarmiento para no caer en los mismos errores. Gracias por el apoyo y por pasar, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno sigue leyendo. Cuídate.

**KrliithaUchiha**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco. Espero verte mas seguido, cuídate.

**DarkOtakuMdl****:** Muchas gracias, la intriga persiste, creo, espero que te siga gustando. Nos vemos cuídate.

**narucami**: Ok ok, creo que ya entendí, Muchos conti hahaha, gracias, lo estimo, pero desconoso si verdaderamente te gusta mi fic. Bueno cuídate y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**JiTeX****:** Muchas gracias por leer, y por preocuparte por mi. Sinceramente es algo favorable. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos, cuídate-

**ann arabani**: Hola, gracias por tu review, creo que en este capitulo no se especifica el porque Sasuke no estaba en el hotel, pero en el siguiente esta con detalles, espéralo, cuídate gracias.

**cristix****: **Hola muchas gracias, veo que te gusto, si lamento el tiempo, pero se hace lo que se puede, muchas gracias, me subiste el animo y espero que este te guste aun mas. Nos vemos

**Haruchi.Saku****:** Gracias, por los halagos, de verdad lo agradezco, pero aunque fuese la mejor escritora del mundo no se puede justificar un plagio. Veamos como va todo, espero que te siga gustando.

**Klauchiha:** Hola así continúa, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos.

**Hina:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de todas formas creo que se merecía la lección. Nos vemos espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos. Cuídate

**Nataku:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, este capitulo quedo larguito, solo espera el siguiente y veras que se pone aun mas terrible. Cuídate y gracias nuevamente.

**la-saku****:** Muchas gracias por el animo, por el apoyo, y por tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. No decaeré, espero que este capitulo te guste de igual manera. Y por supuesto si necesito otro nombre tu me ayudaras, cuídate nos vemos. Xaus. Espero seguir contando contigo.

**hikaru-hyuuga****: **Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo sin importar el tiempo que me tarde, espero que sigas ahí, cuídate, nos vemos.

**Julie23:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que ya no estés enojada, también deseo que te sia gustando este fic, nos vemos y gracias. Cuídate.

**sakuralove29****:** Gracias por el apoyo, y no me deprimo mas, creo que hay que seguir luchando, aunque eso conlleve una enorme batalla con el tiempo, que no da tregua a seguir. Nos vemos, muchas gracias, y espero que sigas detrás de esta pantalla. Besos cuídate.

**Anko Hatake****:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco, de todo corazón, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, nos vemos y muchas gracias nuevamente, cuídate. Xaus.

-

--

Si por A, B o C motivo se me olvido alguien, que me lo recuerde, le prometo recompensarla, gracias, y lo lamento.

-

Muchas gracias por leer.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

-

-

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?

¿Criticas? ¿Descargas?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

-

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	15. Dolor que no Mitiga

Capitulo 13.

///Dulce///: Pensamiento de los personajes.

_Dulce: _Claves

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusividad de su creador. Solo son un préstamo a mi imaginación, que esta convencida en que crea buenas historias, y las trasforma en algo verdadero para la imaginación de personas fantásticas._

**Les recomiendo que este capitulo lo lean acompañado de esta canción, si no les molesta se los recomiendo.**

"_**Love Theme**_**" (Pearl Harbor)**

………………………**..**

Capitulo XIII.

---

--

-

Dolor que no mitiga

-

-

-

Dulce Haruno.

-

-

En el capitulo anterior…

Sai desapareció, y Sakura quedo frente a su amado y testarudo fantasma.

_Antes que nada tú tienes muchas cosas que explicar._

_Creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones Sa-ku-ra._

_Mejor vamos a la cocina._

_Como quieras._

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde les depararía un larga discusión, muchas cosas saldrían a la luz, y ahora un nuevo problemas se vendría en camino.

-

--

---

"_**Es hora de volver, a lo que aún me pertenece, aunque no estaría mal encontrarme con alguien a quien eliminar, uno mas en la lista no será un gran inconveniente, principalmente si es de color **__**rosa**__**."**_

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Capitulo 13-

Que hace ese tipejo en mi casa.

Te recuerdo que no es solo tu casa, también es mía y no le digas así.

Eso no te pregunte- contesto exaltado-

¡¡Ash!! El es mi ex-novio.

¿Así que tuviste novio además de mí? Tú no pierdes el tiempo.

Y que sabes tú, te fuiste un día y nunca mas supe de ti, desapareciste como si la tierra te tragase, y luego tuve que cargar con el peso de la angustia.

Pero si tu no estabas, te llame a tu casa mil veces.

Si y tu crees que te iba a contestar si… -- fue interrumpida--

Claro si estabas con este otro, ade…

¡Déjame hablar!, ese mismo día mi casa se incendio, mis padres murieron, y a mi me atropellaron, quede en coma por meses, y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, entiendes ahora porque estúpidamente no contestaba el teléfono, ¡me crees ahora!, siempre culpando a los demás, acaso no eres capaz de reconocer tus propios errores, no eres capaz de comprender y dejar de culpar a personas inocentes por lo que pase o deje de pasar. ¿Como crees que me sentía?

Hay cosas que quizás nunca logré comprender, pero si pasó es por alguna razón que hoy día aun desconozco. Ni siquiera puedes comprender las falta que me hiciste en ese momento, la angustia que sentía, y la desesperación, el temor, todo era una mezcla indeterminada de sensaciones. Desde ese día y aunque siempre mantenía una pequeña espina en mi corazón, tu no dejaste de existir, de algún modo siempre te sentí presente, mantuve aquel recuerdo, que aunque desconocía nunca dejó de vivir en mi interior como un sentimiento calido, algo que en esos momentos era inexplicable.-

Sasuke escuchaba absorto, parecía una verdadera novela de ficción, como esto podía haber ocurrido, ¿Por qué?. Siempre supo que algo estaba mal, pero enterrado en sus propios problemas se cegó, no escucho, no pensó, y no imaginó.

Se como te sientes, y aunque hay muchas dudas en tu cabeza en este momento, yo te comprendo, se que tu sufriste lo mismo que yo, y a lo mejor mucho mas, yo no quiero discutir, yo no quiero seguir sometida a una tormenta, solo quiero ver el sol, respirar, y aunque no lo creas te quiero ayudar a cumplir tu destino, aunque no concibo una vida sin ti, y aunque suene a locura, yo bueno… yo te sigo amando mucho mas que antes.

// ¿me ama? Aun me ama, después de todo esto y de ya no estar junto a ella, ¿aun me sigue queriendo? //

Se que a lo mejor te vas a reír, pero te puedo asegurar que no es un capricho de niña. Yo se que tu tal vez no sientes lo mismo, que solamente fui algo pasajero en nuestra corta edad, pero para mi eso fue muy importante. Yo te amo como nunca seré capaz de amar a nadie. Yo…

Sakura fue silenciada, no por una voz sino que por aquellos labios que anhelaba saborear nuevamente.

Las sensaciones que pudieron percibir, eran las que añoraban hace mucho, el dolor, la esperanza, y el silencio fue su aliado en esos tormentosos momentos, que aunque nadie aseguraba que hubiesen terminado, al unir sus labios desapareció, creando a lo mejor armonía en lo que podían denominar como vida.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Aquel día las circunstancias habían sido bastante extrañas, desde la aparición de Sai, de su relación con Ino, la cual misteriosamente la ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas y dudas. La hermana de Sasuke que aparecía en sus sueños, y por último haberle dicho todo a Sasuke sin siquiera respirar, tenia miedo de detenerse y guardar todo lo que sentía y que tanto tiempo había esperado por explicar a la persona indicada. Y ahora luego se habían besado como lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces si eso no hubiese ocurrido.

Pero en todo esto había algo muy extraño, en aquel rompecabezas aun faltaba una pieza muy importante, que en escasas noches descifraría aquel enigma en el cual todos estaban involucrados, tanto vivos como muertos.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

La soledad, tanto miedo le tenia a esa maldita palabra que lo atormentaba día a día, tanto miedo a los desconocido, temor a perder lo único que le quedaba, aquella chica que dormía apaciblemente a su lado, aquella mujer que tanto tiempo había buscado y que aun dominaba su corazón. ¿Por qué es tan difícil decir adiós? ¿Por qué no solo seguir adelante sin mirar atrás? ¿Por qué aquel temor a fragmentar aquellos lazos tan fuertes que los unían a la perfección?

Si bien es cierto en ese momento el era feliz, el estaba tomando la mano de la mujer que amaba y que incansables veces gritó su nombre, con lagrimas recorriendo su blanco rostro. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla?, ¿por qué el destino se había encargado de juntarlos nuevamente cuando el estaba muerto?, ¡¡Muerto!! Sin poder hacer nada para estar a su lado mucho tiempo más y compartir tantas cosas, tantas alegrías como tristezas. La desilusión de sentirse inútil, de colgar de los pies cabeza abajo, mirando el abismo que cada vez estaba más cerca. Ver su mano desaparecer y fundirse en el aire dejando aquella suave y delgada mano vacía.

La desesperanza de ver que sus manos se juntan, que sus labios se acarician en cada beso, que sus cuerpos se estremecen al contacto con el otro, son sensaciones tan abstractas, las cuales no quisiera dejar de sentir nunca.

Aquel dolor en su alma era mas intenso, si bien es cierto su corazón hace mucho había dejado de palpitar, en ocasiones cuando se acercaba a Sakura, tenia la extraña sensación que este comenzaba a latir nuevamente sin previo aviso retumbando fuertemente, dejándolo sin aliento y con una sensación indescriptible.

Sasuke miraba fijamente el rostro de Sakura, sus labios, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo le parecía asombroso e inalcanzable para sus frías y azulinas manos, que cada vez _se hacían mas y mas transparentes._

Sakura estaba cada vez mas cerca de el, pero a la vez el precipicio se hacia mas y mas insondable, tanto así que sentía aquel frío de soledad el cual comenzaba a ser intolerable.

//¿Sakura como pudiste resistir tanto? Y yo no pude estar a tu lado, te culpé incontables veces de dejarme en el momento que más te necesitaba, pero nunca me puse a pensar en que algo podría haberte ocurrido, ¡pensar en ti!//

Sasuke seguía culpándose y recriminándose el solo pensar en si y no en Sakura, en la persona que mas quería en este momento y que hasta hace pocos segundo se había dado cuenta, como podía ser posible que su Sakura sufriera tanto, porque la vida había sido tan injusta en separarlos y volver a juntarlos cuando ya para el no habían esperanzas.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Sakura en cambio estaba durmiendo luego de que en momentos anteriores…

Luego de aquel beso, Sasuke reaccionó y se alejo de Sakura.

Estamos marcados para no estar juntos Sakura

Es eso o puede ser al revés.

¿A que te refieres?

Que a lo mejor estamos marcados para estar juntos.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque por algo nos volvimos a encontrar ¿o no?

No lo se Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo deje de creer que los nuestro era posible, los cuentos de hadas no existen en la vida real Sakura, como crees que podamos estar juntos ahora, justo ahora cuando ya no hay esperanzas, cuando mi camino ya esta marcado por el sufrimiento, por el dolor y por el hecho de resignarme a seguir mi vía de muerte hacia la oscuridad, que solo me he buscado. Tú no tienes porque involucrarte en esto, no te concierne, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, ¡¡quiero que me dejes en paz!!, ¡¡quiero que desaparezcas!!

En ese momento la desesperación de Sasuke fue tan grande que no pudo contener más sus emociones y explotaron de esa manera, el no deseaba irse, el quería vivir quería estar con ella y no dejarla escapar nunca mas, no soportaba la agonía de ver como sus posibilidades para estar con ella eran nulas, que el hecho de verla y tocarla estaban cada vez mas lejanas y que un día a no podría hacerlo mas, pero como muchas otras veces no pensó en el daño que sus palabras podían causar en aquella mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Un sollozo lo hizo volver a la realidad, giró su cuerpo y vio a Sakura apoyada en el mesón de la cocina, su mirada agacha y sus cabellos tapando su rostro le daban una apariencia desgarradora, las lágrimas caían en el mesón abundantemente y su cuerpo se estremecía. Ella levantó su rostro y Sasuke sintió un dolor abrupto en su pecho, una sensación de angustia lo invadió. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Sakura en esas condiciones, no llorar así y menos por su culpa, como podía ser tan idiota.

Sakura pensaba en aquellas palabras, retumbaban en su cabeza como verdaderas agujas que la atravesaban lenta y dolorosamente. El sentir retumbar esas palabras como un eco en su cabeza le daba la sensación de sentirse vacía, de perder algo muy importante, y por primera vez se sintió engañada. Traicionada por sus sentimientos, por sus pensamientos, se sintió marchita, y comenzó a rendirse, en ese momento pensó en rendirse, en desaparecer de aquella casa y morir. Si morir, ¿acaso era tan difícil desaparecer y no verlo nunca más?. Había tantas formas de hacerlo, había tantas formas de dejar todo y no saber de nada nunca más.

No, ella era Sakura Haruno, la niña que nunca se rindió, que siempre luchó por seguir adelante y averiguar su vida, por disfrutar de cada cosa de cada persona, de cada momento como si fuese el último. Ella había querido saber la verdad, ella quiso averiguar que era aquello que le carcomía el corazón y no la dejaba tranquila, cual era el motivo de aquel peso sobre sus hombros, de aquel dolor que la sofocaba temiblemente. No, ella lucharía por seguir adelante, ella encontraría la forma de estar junto a el, ella debía ayudarlo, ella debía estar a su lado y darle su apoyo, ella debía compréndelo y saber que sus sentimientos no eran malos, que el no quería involucrarla mas en sus sufrimientos, que el no quería que ella sufriese tanto como el.

El no quería que la despedida fuese tan dolorosa como en este momento. Sasuke deseaba que ella fuese feliz, que su corazón encontrara donde vivir, que su mundo fuese otro y que el solo fuera un fantasma en su pasado sin ninguna importancia-

- Sakura yo lo siento, no…

Sakura comenzó a calmarse, debía pensar muy bien las palabras que iba a decir, tenia que pensar adecuadamente cuales eran aquellas palabras que harían que Sasuke recuperara las esperanzas de seguir junto a ella, de buscar el porque el estaba aun encerrado en esa mansión y que era eso tan importante que debía hacer antes de irse. Ahí estaba el punto, la promesa, eso podría ayudarla ¿o no?

Sasuke… recuerdas que hace varios años, específicamente el día que nos despedimos hicimos una promesa.

Sasuke la miró con preocupación ya que ella aun se encontraba sin dirigirle la mirada, y en la misma posición de hace unos minutos.

Sasuke ese día…

- _¿Estas seguro que no me olvidaras, y me dejaras sola, y pensando en ti por el resto de mi vida?_

_- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que mi corazón es tuyo por siempre._

_- ¿Por toda la eternidad, tanto así que ni la muerte será capaz de separarnos?_

_- Tanto así que aunque alguno de los dos muera, no vamos a descansar hasta encontrar al otro y ser felices donde sea._

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo por mi apellido, por mi vida y por la muerte_

_- Yo también lo prometo._

_- Entonces para cellar este pacto lo haremos con sangre._

_- ¿Con sangre? ¿Estas seguro Sasuke-kun?_

_- Si, es lo mejor._

Ambos se cortaron la yema del dedo índice y dejaron que escurrieran algunas gotas de aquel líquido color carmín, entrelazando sus manos y juntando su sangre para formar una sola sustancia de amor, compromiso y sobre todo esperanza.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Sasuke recordó letra por letra la promesa que ellos habían hecho aquel día, ¿pero, esa era la razón por la cual el no había desaparecido ya de la tierra, o _había acaso algo mas que el debía hacer antes de partir_?

Ese día Sasuke o descubrí que no podría estar sin ti, que no quería separarme de tu lado, y pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría junto a ti. Mi amor era tan grande, que nada nos podría separar, estaba segura de ello, no pensaba en nada más, y quería crecer junto a ti, formar nuestras vidas juntos. Todo para mi era tan perfecto, pero nada resultó así, solamente esto, todo esto es el resultado, estamos juntos, nos volvimos a encontrar, aun te puedo tocar, aun puedo ver tu rostro, aun puedo escuchar tu voz y aunque no es lo que había pensado, siento que aun…

¿Podemos estar juntos? Eso ibas a decir, por favor Sakura, sabes perfectamente que si vamos a estar juntos no va a durar mucho, y si en realidad estoy todavía aquí por esa promesa, ¿no crees que ya me habría ido? Ya te encontré que mas podría faltar, si en estas condiciones no hay mucho que pueda hacer, no se si te has dado cuenta pero cada vez me transparento mas…

Pero a lo mejor, puede haber algo que pueda hacer, yo no quiero… Yo no quiero que nos volvamos a separar, no quiero que esto se acabe,¡¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!!! Aunque eso signifique…

En ese momento todo se volvió borroso, su corazón se aceleró y calló inconciente al frío suelo de aquella habitación, esos desmayos cada vez se hacían mas constantes, pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, si siquiera Sakura que no tenía tiempo para pensar en su bienestar y que los atribuía solo a cansancio mental como todos.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Sasuke la había cargado a su habitación no sin antes cerciorarse de donde se encontraba Sai, el cual estaba duchándose.

El se preguntaba que había querido decir Sakura con su ultima frase antes de desmayarse, acaso quería decir ¿MORIR?

No, como Sakura iba a querer morir a lo mejor solo había sido apreciación suya, o ¿era cierto? El no lo permitiría, ella no podría morir por su culpa, tenia muchas cosas por las que vivir, Sakura tenía una vida por delante sin el, ella no era una suicida, de ese modo no podría estar a su lado ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba pensando?

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Sakura seguía durmiendo, en sus sueños buscó desesperadamente a Etsuko, pero no le era posible encontrarla.

Etsuko, necesito tu ayuda, Por…favor aparece, por favor.

Lloraba desesperadamente, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y recorrían su ahora más blanco rostro, un dolor punzante en su corazón la hizo caer a la tierra de manera abrupta.

¿Angustia? Seguramente seria eso, ¿Cuándo esto terminaría de una vez? ¿Cuánto faltaba? Por favor que alguien le dijese cuanto faltaba, porque ya no apuntaba más, ya no podía soportar más este dolor. Sus sollozos se incrementaron y se transformaron en gritos de dolor.

Etsuko llegó repentinamente y se encontró con aquel panorama, su sonrisa habitual de borró y se dirigió audaz hasta su lado.

¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿me llamabas? Ya estoy aquí pero no llores. Tranquila.

Sakura se fue calmando de apoco en poco. Y sus sollozos en los brazos de Etsuko estaban más controlados, su voz en esos momentos estaba muy apagada y casi no se escuchaban sus murmullos, pero aun así Etsuko prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras y no perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me hubiese gustado nacer con el corazón de Sasuke, de ese modo cuando el muriese yo moriría con el, a su ritmo, todo se habría remediado, estando juntos por toda la infinitud, sin mirar atrás, _juntos._

Tranquila Sakura, ustedes si van a estar juntos no te preocupes.

Etsuko, ¿tu sabes alguna manera de volver a Sasuke a la vida?

Varios minutos de silencio, Sakura no sabía como interpretarlo, si ella sabía y no quería decirlo o simplemente no había ninguna manera de cumplir su deseo.

Etsuko si tu sabes debes decirlo, por favor yo ya no se que hacer.

No hay modo de volver a una persona a la vida, no de esa manera

¿A que te refieres?

No estoy muy segura Sakura, he investigado por acá y se de solo una manera, pero creo que puedo averiguar, tú ten calma y cuando tenga algo claro te avisaré.

Está bien, gracias Etsuko.

No pierdas las esperanzas,

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

LA DESESPERANZA ES COMO EL SOL CUBRIENDOME DE PIES A CABEZA A CADA MINUTO QUE VEO TU CUERPO DESAPARECER.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

En el capitulo siguiente…

Sakura, si hay una manera pero se requiere algo.

¿Qué cosa?

Un sacrificio.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Todo lo que sueñas, todo lo que ha ocurrido todo a sido tu maldita culpa, **mi querida Sa-ku-ra.**

¿Quién eres tú?

Que ya no me recuerdas, mi pequeña.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

- No puedo Sasuke, no podemos estar juntos, todo lo que te ha ocurrido tanto a mi como a ti ha sido mi culpa.

No, no te me acerques.

No quiero causarte mas dolor del que te he causado, no puedo, no quiero. Ya es suficiente, voy a saltar.

No lo hagas Sakura, por favor no lo hagas, o si no nunca podremos estar juntos.

"mis manos no pueden tocarle, yo ya no puedo sostenerle"

¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Hola!!!

Chics no se enfaden y si quieren atáquenme a tomatazos, pero antes dense una vuelta por mi perfil, ahí verán la razón de todo lo que ha ocurrido y el porque tarde tanto.

Aquí para no molestar solo les diré que mi vida ha sido una catástrofe desde hace un año mas o menos, pero todo esta mucho mejor gracias a ustedes y su apoyo constante. (Más detalles en el profile).

Espero que me comprendan, y el siguiente capitulo estará listo el próximo sábado, no se lo pierdan, ya quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos mas el final y un especial.

Agradecimientos a todos ustedes en el último capitulo y mas

-

-

Agradecimientos a:

-

**Naomi-chian**

**missis uchiha**

**tsuki-kuu**

**Bongio**

**Marinilla14**

**hikaru-hyuuga **

**Juli23**

**Setsuna17**

**Megumi no Sabaku**

**Sakura Uchiha – Bella Cullen**

**Black Cronos**

**karlitha-same**

**Ann arabani**

**Mican**

**Asukasoad**

**Saster**

**Nanitha Hatake**

**Cristina Miyuki**

**Sasusaku95**

**Egipto-anime-pricess02**

**Orlando**

**DemonAkari**

**Narucami**

**Kariedu56**

**SasuuSakuu3**

**Moniiica**

**Rosy**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**AkAj SKarlett**

**RAYMAR**

**VampireKanna**

**TomoeUchiha**

**Eli**

**Salie**

**Raqky**

**66Sakura99**

**Rioko001**

***Lunacerezo***

**Yani-chan**

**Suu**

**Isaceni-chan**

**Sasusaku-G**

**Sabrii**

**Ansurea**

**Kary Uchiha**

**Dany_black**

**.033**

-

--

**EN ESPECIAL A TODS USTEDES CHICS QUE SIGUIERON MI FIC SIEMPRE, QUE HAN ESPERADO, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN, LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES HAN SEGUIDO EL FIC DESDE QUE EMPEZO Y LAS HE DESEPCIONADO A TODAS.**

**u.u**

**Lo siento de todo corazón**

**La vida me tendio una trampa pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Dulce**

**Las he extrañado todo este tiempo, y sinceramente no se como pedirles disculpas, no volvere a fallar, (Mi papá no se puede ir dos veces XD)**

**LO SIENTO**

**LO SIENTO**

**LO SIENTO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR EL APOYO, POR HABER DEJADO UN REVIEW, O UN PM EN MI CASILLA, QUE ME HIZO SEGUIR ADELANTE Y DARME FUERZAS PARA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHISISISIMO.**

**No hay palabras para devolverles**

**Su gran ayuda **

_n.n_

_KISSES_

-

--

Si por A, B o C motivo se me olvido alguien, que me lo recuerde, le prometo recompensarla, gracias, y lo lamento.

-

Muchas gracias por leer.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

-

-

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?

¿Criticas? ¿Descargas?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

-

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"

.?sid=0dd0be33a78c1a5ec26f023e913b0169


End file.
